My life in High School
by dogdemon-Narutofan
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango are all in high school. Love romance drama, horror and tragedy. And a little bit of Sesshomaru and Rin. There are Lemons in this storie. writen by dogdemonNarutofan
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I own nothing but my own Fanfic

Chapter One: Going to the Movies

Inuyasha was what one would consider a simple man. Well, not really a man; more like half man, half dog demon, but you get the point. Only eighteen years old, he was in his senior year of high school, and though he was quite popular, particularly with the ladies, he only seemed to have eyes for one girl.

Kagome Higurashi.

Though she wasn't exceptionally popular, she did possess the ability to be if she so desired, but she too was simple, and was just happy hanging with her two best friends, Sango and Miroku. Luckily for Inuyasha, Miroku was his and Kagome's mutual friend, which meant that even though he and Kagome weren't really friends, he still got to see her very often.

However, it all soon changed, once the aforementioned perverted friend came bounding up to his apartment door with a sly smile on his face that Inuyasha and everyone else who knew Miroku well could only associate with "trouble".

"Okay, what's with the stupid look?" He grunted once he'd opened the door, quirking a suspicious eyebrow at his friend as he got comfortable on Inuyasha's couch.

"My friend, I am here to offer you the opportunity of a lifetime. How would—"

"Forget it, Miroku." Inuyasha immediately declined, sitting opposite Miroku on the La-Z-Boy recliner. "Remember the last you offered me "the opportunity of a lifetime"? The girl was more of a dog than me!" Both shuddered, remembering the very unattractive female Miroku had tried to set him up with, after only talking with her on the phone.

"Okay, that was a mistake. But this time is different. You know this girl."

"Yeah? Who is it? I mean, 'cause I'm just gonna say no anyway, but still, I feel like knowing whether I have to be nice or not."

"Oh, this one is definitely an offer you can't refuse." Miroku grinned, rubbing his palms together in anticipation.

"Alright, spit it out, Don Corleone."

"How would you like to go on a double date? It'll be me with Sango, of course...and you with Kagome." Inuyasha's eyes practically bulged out of his head and a lump caught in his throat.

"What?"

"Yeah! I knew you would react just like that!" Miroku cackled giddily. "Boy, I wish I had my camera phone on me, 'cause this is definitely a Kodak moment!"

"Dude, are you even sure about this? I don't think she likes me enough to go out with me..." The uncommonly nervous hanyou bit his lip.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure." Miroku waved him off impatiently. "I overheard Sango ask her if she wanted to double date with us, and she agreed!"

"Well, I've known Kagome for ten years, and it just seems a bit odd that she would like me." Inuyasha huffed skeptically.

"Would you stop being such a nonbeliever for once in your miserable life, sir? She likes you. Get over it, cynic, because it's already five forty-five, and the date starts at six."

"What?" Inuyasha spluttered, staring in disbelief at Miroku, who got out of the couch with a grin. "How the hell could you just go around planning shit in advance when you don't even know what I'm gonna say?"

"So you're actually telling me you're going to pass up a chance with your so-called dream girl just to sit around and annoy the neighbor's cat?" Miroku said dryly, shaking his head. "The life you live is saaaad."

"Fuck you." Inuyasha grumbled, getting out of the chair and crossing his arms sulkily. "I would go, but I'm not even dressed for the occasion."

"What occasion? We're just going to the movies, dude!"

"Damn." Inuyasha swore under his breath. Miroku put a hand on his shoulder, pulling his face into a serious look.

"Hey. Man. I know what this is all about. You're nervous."

"Well, it's kinda hard not to be..."

"My advice is, don't worry about things. You've been on numerous dates before, and this one is no different. It's just the movies. She's not expecting you to propose to her or something. So just calm down and relax...have a good evening. Buy the woman some popcorn, or maybe some red rope. But whatever you do, don't go empty-handed. Insist—"

"Okay, Miroku, I get it." Inuyasha interrupted loudly.

Once he'd gotten his wallet from his room, Inuyasha left the apartment with Miroku. They jumped in Miroku's car and headed for Sango's house.

"Hey, why do we have to go to Sango's house first?" Inuyasha complained.

"Would you rather I do a quickie U-turn and let you sweat all over my seats when Kagome gets in the car? I don't think so. Save yourself the embarrassment and myself the need to reupholster my car." Miroku snorted.

"Keh." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, as Miroku pulled into Sango's driveway and got out of the car. The hanyou watched as his perverse friend beat "Shave and a Haircut" into the front door. He waited a few moments, before it flew open, revealing a ponytailed Sango in a black tank top and a pink miniskirt.

"Damn. You look great." Miroku actually struggled for these words, his eyes roving in astonishment over her body. She blushed, naturally.

"Thanks, Miroku."

"Well, then, my delectable date...shall we?" He extended his arm like a true gentleman, and with an amused giggle, Sango hooked their elbows together. Miroku escorted her to the car and even opened the door for her. However, true to his nature, he entertained Inuyasha with his perverted antics by groping Sango's bottom as she was getting into the car. Her eyes bulged out of her head and the slap that ensued could be heard all over the neighborhood like a siren.

"You pervert!" She spluttered.

"You look very nice this evening, Sango." Inuyasha snickered, unable to hold back his laughter.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Sango grumbled, crossing her arms and slamming her door closed. Grinning dazedly, Miroku hobbled over to the driver's side, got in, and started driving. Along the way to Kagome's house, dread and uneasiness dominated Inuyasha's amusement. He knew she was well-aware that he was only half-demon, and not only that, but he trusted her enough to let her touch his ears, something that only felt right when she did so.

They finally pulled up to the house. Inuyasha reluctantly got out of the car, giving Sango and Miroku an unsure look. Both gave him an encouraging thumbs-up, signaling for him to go on. He took a deep breath and approached the front door, which opened up before he could even knock. Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat as his eyes laid upon Kagome and her attire: a flattering tank top accompanied by a midi skirt and high heeled boots that stopped just above her knees. Her hair was ponytailed, giving Inuyasha a better view of her pretty face. She locked the door behind her and smiled at him.

"You look great, Kagome." He strained, hating himself for allowing his nervousness to control his voice.

"Thank you, Inuyasha, and so do you." She gestured to his jeans and red long-sleeved shirt, an outfit similar to Miroku's with the exception of his shirt being purple. "I'm glad you came tonight. How was your first day of school yesterday?"

"Oh, it was fine. I mean, as far as school goes or whatever."

"Yeah...sorry I didn't talk to you guys after school, but I was gonna be late for work, and you know how that goes."

"That's okay." In the car, Miroku was becoming impatient, mainly because this was cutting into his movie time. Not only was this movie one he'd been wanting to see for ages, but the theater was dark, giving him plenty of leeway to do a bit of fondling, should the opportunity arise. He startled Kagome and Inuyasha out of their own little worlds with an abrupt honk of the horn.

"Hey, lovebirds, move your asses! We're gonna be late!" He called through Sango's window. Blushing a bit, Inuyasha walked Kagome to the car.

EDITED AND BEATED BY Black Ice and Blood Rain


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but my own Fanfic**

_Chapter Two: The Big Night_

"Sorry about the holdup, guys. We were just catching up." Kagome apologized sheepishly.

"It's no problem." Sango waved her off. "Anything to hold off what's sure to be a long, consistent period of groping attempts in a dark place." She glared pointedly at Miroku, who pouted, feigning hurt.

"Oh, how you wound me, charismatic chrysanthemum."

"Are you alliterating just to annoy us? Because if so, you can stop now, it's working." Inuyasha drawled, making the girls laugh. Upon glancing at him, Kagome noticed his unusual lack of a hat. Whenever he wasn't at his or Miroku's house, he was wearing a hat, but not this evening. She took this as a good thing and reached over to rub his ears. His neck almost snapped with his immediate glance at her, shocked at her actions. When she showed no sign of stopping, Inuyasha figured he might as well take advantage of this, and leaned further into her expert touch. He gave a low, unpredicted groan of pleasure, for Kagome's fingers were so light and soft, he felt as if they had to be feather-tipped. Initially, he pinked in embarrassment, yet never moved away from her.

Miroku and Sango gave each other knowing grins, viewing the couple's show of camaraderie in the rearview mirror, but chose not to say anything. Once things had cooled down a bit in the backseat, Miroku suggested, "How about we grab something to eat before we get to the movie theater?"

"That sucks! I want some candy!" Inuyasha protested. "Just because you're too cheap to spring for a little overpriced popcorn doesn't mean we all have to suffer the torment of the drive-thru slop we get on discount 'cause your cousin works there."

"Hey! You weren't supposed to say that out loud!" Miroku yelled sotto-voce, making Sango stare at him in disbelief.

"You chintzy bastard, I know you were not gonna make me pay for your crap!"

"Of course not, Sango!" Miroku laughed nervously. "I was just joking..."

"I hope so." Sango harrumphed. "We're going to the movies first. And I want the biggest tub of popcorn they've got." Miroku nearly hammered his head into the steering wheel, he was so miserable. He glared at the laughing Inuyasha through the rearview mirror.

"My pockets are now torching themselves thanks to you." He grumbled, parking in the movie theater lot. "Alright, come on, Inuyasha. We're gonna buy these tickets, and then we're gonna come back and get the girls."

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha got out of the car and went with Miroku into the ticket line. As soon as they were out of sight, Sango twisted around in her seat to grin wickedly at Kagome, who blinked.

"Um...what?"

"You know just what. We saw just how chummy you two were getting back here."

"Chummy?"

"You heard me! Rubbin' all up on the man's ears and stuff. I saw you!" Sango laughed, making her shyer friend blush.

"I was just..." Poor Kagome seemed at a loss for words to describe what she had been doing.

"You were just three seconds away from giving Inuyasha a blow job, that's what you were." Ever the innocent saint, Kagome gasped, her face reddening to the point of near explosion.

"Sango!"

"Relax, Mother Superior." Sango rolled her eyes. "I was just kidding." She glanced outside at Miroku and Inuyasha. "Know what I bet they're gonna do?"

"What?"

"They're gonna come back here and say, Bad news, girls. Whatever crappy movie we'd deceived you into thinking we were going to see is sold out, so we just got tickets to a horror movie guaranteed to send you running into our stringy arms, which will most likely then prompt you to go through a chain of thoughts that will eventually lead to the desire to sleep with us." Kagome blinked, letting all that sink in for a few moments.

"...No, they won't." Kagome waved her off. "Don't say that. Have a little faith in them."

"Why? Why should we, when the male species is as predictable as a baby in a hot car?" Once more, Sango's words prompted Kagome to stare incredulously at her.

"Sango! What kind of thing is that to say?!"

"Oh, don't act all horrified! It's just a turn of phrase!" Before Kagome could further scold her, the boys came back.

"Well...there has been an unfortunate turn of events, ladies." Miroku sighed, shaking his head. "Harold and Kumar Escape From Guantanamo Bay is sold out. In fact, the only other movie showing for the next two hours is The Eye." Kagome's eyes widened and she stared in awe at Sango, who was fighting not to laugh.

"Um...I-I guess that's okay..." Kagome mumbled, amazed.

"It's great. We'll meet you two in there in a minute, okay?" Sango smirked. Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other quizzically, then shrugged and left the car. Sango silently counted to three, and as soon as she hit one, Kagome gaped, "How do you do that?!"

"Hey, I'm good." Sango cackled, and the girls got out of the car and went into the theater.

Kagome sat with Inuyasha near the middle rows, and Sango with Miroku in the far back. Kagome was no self-proclaimed aficionado of horror movies, so The Eye was definitely not her first choice for a good movie. She spent most of the movie hiding in Inuyasha's chest whenever the music crescendoed, but once he'd gotten over his initial shock and embarrassment, he didn't seem to mind. In fact, he wrapped his arms around her waist to further comfort her. Upon feeling his strong arms encircling her body, Kagome couldn't help but blush, grateful for the theater's darkness.

When the movie had calmed down enough for Kagome to hold her head up and actually watch it, her eyes eventually roamed behind them to see if Sango and Miroku were getting along as well as she and Inuyasha. Kagome reddened profusely, seeing that they were getting along even better.

"Well...it looks like they're having a good time..." She mumbled.

"Huh?" Inuyasha blinked, and Kagome gestured to their friends with a thumb. He turned his head and chuckled at Sango and Miroku's gropefest. "That sly bastard. No wonder he wanted to sit all the way in the back of the theater." But Kagome was hardly listening. Her thoughts had wandered to Fantasyland, where she and Inuyasha were doing the same as their friends. "Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at her weirdly, his eyes going wide at the peculiar scent of arousal wafting from his date. He blushed, snapping his fingers in her fact. "Kagome!"

"Huh?! What?!" Kagome gasped, shaking her head. She stared at Inuyasha's red face, then blushed herself when she realized why. "Um...sorry. I kinda zone out sometimes..." She laughed nervously.

"...R-Right..." Inuyasha smiled sheepishly, and directed his attention back to the movie.

Much too soon—or at least, that's the way it seemed for Sango and Miroku—the movie ended, and the darkness seceded.

"I think that was fun." Kagome remarked, getting out of her seat. Inuyasha snorted, getting up as well.

"Yes, did you discover any new cultures in my chest?" He grinned, amused by her blush and scoff.

"Is that an admission that you don't shower, mold boy?" She joked, and both of them laughed, heading to the back to get Miroku and Sango. The other theater patrons passed by, staring in shock at the couple making out so intensely.

"Wow." Inuyasha whistled loudly, startling the two apart. "Oh, no, no, keep going! See, 'cause, I thought you were gonna implode into each others' mouths or something, like two black holes facing each other." Kagome snickered, glad somebody other than her was blushing now.

"Ahem...I believe we're ready to leave now." Miroku grinned, absently licking his swollen lips.

Back in Miroku's car, he asked, "So, you guys wanna do anything else now?"

"I'm hungry." Sango commented.

"Didn't get enough Miroku?" Kagome whispered, for her and Inuyasha's ears only, and the two snickered uncontrollably.

"Heard that!" Sango drawled. "You know, that Inuyasha is a bad influence on you, Kagome."

"Hey, I resent that." Inuyasha and Kagome complained.

"See?" Sango rolled her eyes, and Miroku chuckled.

"Okay, food it is. I vote WacDonald's!"

"I vote okinomiyaki!"

"I vote ramen."

"What about you, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Um...count me out, guys. You might be nocturnal, but I actually have to get up and go to school tomorrow, so...could you take me home?"

"Aw, you're no fun." Miroku fake-pouted. "But sure, I'll take you home." The rest of the way to Kagome's house was generally quiet. When Miroku got there, Inuyasha got out and opened the door for her, even walking her to her door.

"Thanks." Kagome smiled. "I never knew you were such a gentleman."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." Inuyasha murmured demurely, making Kagome blush and averted her eyes.

"Well...um...thanks. I had a great t—" He didn't give her an opportunity to finish, before pulling her into a tender kiss.

**EDITED AND BEATED BY Black Ice and Blood Rain**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but my own Fanfic**

Chapter Three: Good night.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck to deepen the kiss, moaning into his mouth. He licked her bottom lip, requesting entry, which she immediately granted. Their tongues battled for dominance for some time, whilst Inuyasha crept his adroit hands up Kagome's shirt and sensually ran his fingers up and down her back. She moaned erotically.

Remembering where he was and who was watching, Inuyasha stopped their session to take the keys from Kagome and open the front door. He carried his lover in the house bridal-style, kicking the door shut before pushing her against it and throwing his lips onto hers once more, provoking another series of moans from Kagome.

Without breaking the kiss, Inuyasha pulled his coat off, and Kagome kicked off her boots, pushing him away momentarily to remove her own coat, then snatched off his shirt. She admiringly trailed her small hands down Inuyasha's well-sculpted chest. Inuyasha drew her closer to him, planting butterfly kisses from her jaw to her neck. Unable to stand his horniness any longer, he hefted her into his arms once more and carried her into the living room. Inuyasha laid her on the couch and crawled astraddle her, letting Kagome yank his pants down to his ankles. In turn, he forced off her skirt and haphazardly tossed it aside, kissing downward from her face.

"Inuyasha, are you sure you want to do this? I mean...I don't want to jeopardize our friendship for something that could just be a one-night stand." She panted in his ear, the effects of his ministrations shortening her breath. Inuyasha pulled away to stare into her eyes, seeing a bizarre mix of love, lust, and uncertainty in their chocolate depths. With a resigned sigh, he knew what he had to do.

"You're right, Kagome. I can wait until you're ready." He whispered in Kagome's ear, making her spine tingle with arousal. Inuyasha climbed off and helped her up, pulling on his clothes while she dashed into her room to change into her pajamas. When he was dressed, Inuyasha went into Kagome's room.

"Inuyasha, do you...do you want to stay here tonight?" Kagome asked shyly. With a small chuckle, Inuyasha asked, "Sure, but where would I sleep?"

"Well, you can sleep in my bed, with me. After all, I've pretty much seen everything you have to offer." She replied, a wicked glint in her eyes. Inuyasha pinked at her words with a quiet "keh" under his breath. Kagome smiled fondly and got into her bed, him following suit once he'd turned off the lights. He pulled her close to him, and once their good nights had been exchanged, they both fell into a sound, dreamless sleep.

**EDITED AND BEATED BY Black Ice and Blood Rain**


	4. Chapter 4

Warning : THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER.

Disclaimer : I own nothing but my own Fanfic

Chapter Four: Waking Up

Inuyasha was the first to awaken. Kagome still remained sound asleep on his chest. It was ten to seven A.M., and though he knew school was starting in only a few hours, Inuyasha didn't want to wake her. Spurred by his fond memories of last night, he found he wanted to actually get to know Kagome, not just get into her pants. He wanted to be her friend. Her boyfriend. He wanted to love her.

Kagome's alarm clock went off abruptly, startling Kagome into consciousness. She automatically leapt out of bed and ran into the bathroom, obviously having forgotten Inuyasha's presence. He heard the shower begin to run and smirked lasciviously, deciding to surprise her even more. He got up and snuck into the bathroom, seeing the provocative contours of her naked body from behind the shower curtains. Licking his lips, Inuyasha quickly yanked off his clothes and got in the shower behind her, snaking his hands around her waist. She screamed and jerked her head around to face the grinning teenager.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome panted, trying to calm her racing heartbeat, and just as she said these words, last night's memories came rushing back to her. She blushed, turning and staring down at her toes.

"Taking a shower...what does it look like?" He murmured in her ear, making her do an about-face to pull her into a deep kiss. Vaguely aware that resistance was futile, Kagome tried to push Inuyasha away, but the pleasure was too overwhelming. With a sigh, she wound her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Inuyasha enjoyed her pleasured moans as he traced his hands along her shapely outline, coming to rest on her breasts. With one hand in the small of her back, he pulled her tighter to him, sensing her extreme arousal and knowing he had to ask.

"Kagome, are you sure you want to do this?"

She took a deep breath before nodding. "Yes. I do." Kagome was no virgin; she had had other boyfriends in the past, but having only had sex once before, she couldn't help but be a little nervous.

Relieved by the okay, Inuyasha picked her up and slammed her against the shower wall, his palms supporting her butt as she coiled her legs around his waist. He kissed his way down her neck, sucking on her heaving breasts. Her breathy pants of his name inspired him to cup her womanhood, causing a gasp to seep from her lush lips. Inuyasha pumped her dripping folds with a teasing finger.

"Inu...yasha...faster! Harder!" Kagome sighed erotically, eagerly accepting another of his magical kisses. He dragged his eyes open and stared into her eyes, hazy with a mix of love and lust, before drove another finger into her. She moved against his fingers, moaning in pleasure as she felt her climax coming on. Inuyasha could also sense she was about to come, and smirked, removing his fingers. He reveled in her appetent whimpers, licking Kagome's juices from his fingers.

"Now, then. Are you ready for the real thing?" He whispered, kissing Kagome's ear. She was too numb to do anything other than nod dumbly. Inuyasha positioned his manhood before Kagome's entrance, and was getting ready to penetrate her, when the shower curtain was thrown back, revealing Sango, shock written all over her features.

"Oh, my God, I'm so sorry!" She squeaked, dashing out of the bathroom.

"Sango, what are you doing here? Don't you know how to knock?" Kagome nearly tripped onto her face, scrambling out of the shower for a towel. Inuyasha, obviously annoyed, turned off the water and stepped out as well, snatching a towel from the rack.

"Hey, I said I was sorry! And you obviously don't remember, but you asked me to come and help you get ready for school!" Sango yelled back, using irritation to cover up her embarrassment.

"Is Miroku here right now? He's the last person we need to know about this." Kagome sighed.

"Don't worry, he's already at school. I told him we'd meet him there." Silently thanking the gods, Kagome sprinted into her room to change, while Inuyasha quickly slipped on his clothes from the bathroom floor.

"Did you sleep with her last night?" Sango demanded when he walked out. He scoffed, sitting on the couch adjacent her.

"I really don't think it's much of your business, busybody." He replied rudely, and she narrowed her eyes at him, ready to recite every oath she knew, until he added, "But if you must know, I didn't." She sighed, relieved.

"Did anything happen this morning before I came over?" Inuyasha gave her an annoyed look and didn't answer. Sango groaned in frustration, preparing to ask him again, when Kagome came in, curiously asking, "What are you guys talking about?" Neither of them looked at her; Inuyasha kept his eyes averted to the side, feeling like a kid who'd gotten caught by his mother, and Sango's critical stare remained glued to Inuyasha, as if glaring at him would carve her answers out of his very skin.

"Nothing important; just how you and Inuyasha met just last night."

"Well, that's strange." Kagome chuckled sarcastically. "Because I've known Inuyasha for years. We just weren't all that close...and didn't really talk to each other. But that was before."

"That's obviously changed." Sango snorted emphatically. "Listen, I'm just asking you two to be careful, okay? You're my best friends, and I don't want anything to be all different and awkward if you two broke up or something."

"Don't worry about it. We didn't do anything regrettable." Kagome insisted.

"Okay." Sango smiled. "Sorry for the interrogation bit and all."

"Aw, we understand. Right, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha grunted from the sofa, and the girls rolled their eyes before heading out to Sango's car.

EDITED AND BEATED BY Black Ice and Blood Rain


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but my own Fanfic**

_Chapter Five: Fighting With Kouga_

As soon as the three got out of the car, they—or more specifically, Sango—were ambushed by the ever-amorous Miroku, who embraced Sango as if he hadn't seen her in years.

"Sooo...?"

"So what?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"So, don't leave me in the Dark Ages over here! I smell tension! What happened last night? Dish." Everyone stared at him like he had a fungus growing out of his ears.

"...Nothing happened last night...but you should be more concerned about this morning." Sango cleared her throat. Kagome grabbed Sango's wrist and dragged her big mouth off to their first period, leaving Miroku to interrogate Inuyasha.

"Okay, then, what happened this morning?" Miroku grinned wickedly, rubbing his hands together once the girls were gone.

"Nothing, damn it!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to walk faster and get away from Miroku, but he merely dashed after him, deciding on a different tactic.

"So...our first class is Sex Education." Miroku knew he had his friend when he choked and went immensely red. "Why so shocked, Inuyasha?"

"..."

"Did something happen between you and Kagome? Because if so, you can always talk to your friend about it." Miroku assured him. Unfortunately for the rest of their day, who else but Kouga should be walking by, and upon hearing Kagome's name, he decided to intervene.

"You talking about my woman?" He questioned gruffly, glaring at Inuyasha.

"No, we're talking about Kagome. There's a difference." He drawled. "So get the hell outta here, ass-breath."

"I was her first, so that makes her my woman!" Kouga declared, off what basis of logic, neither Inuyasha nor Miroku could ever hope to understand.

"Didn't she dump you?" Inuyasha sneered smugly, crossing his arms.

"No, dog-shit, I dumped her after I tapped that." Kouga laughed stupidly. Inuyasha's eyes darkened and just as he was about to land a punch square between Kouga's eyes, the warning bell screeched in his ears.

"This isn't over, Kouga." Inuyasha growled, stalking off into the building with Miroku.

--

"Didn't you say you weren't going to tell Miroku about me and Inuyasha? Huh? Didn't you?!" Kagome yelled at Sango, who grinned sheepishly, rubbing at the nape of her neck.

"Yeah...sorry about that, it just kinda slipped out. It won't happen again!" She assured, leaning her arm on Kagome's shoulder as they headed for their History class. "And speaking of happening again..." Sango muttered bitterly, and both girls groaned as Kouga approached them with a hungry grin on his face.

"So, Kagome...I see we have history together." He chuckled, snaking his arm around her waist. "Ah, it wouldn't be the first time, am I r—" The word came out as a wheeze, for Kagome had elbowed him right in the gut. He doubled over, his vision beginning to blur.

"That'll teach you to leave people alone." Sango snorted with laughter, and the girls sat down at the front of the class. With Rin, Sango, and Kagome forming a close triangle in the right corner of the desks, Kouga couldn't sit anywhere near her, so he had to settle for three desks away.

"Hi, guys." Rin greeted with her usual smile. "How was your summer?"

"Fine, thanks, and yours?"

"Oh, gosh, it was swell!" Sango and Kagome snickered at her Leave it to Beaver dialogue. "I met this insanely hot guy, and he's so nice, too!"

"Oh?" Sango and Kagome grinned at each other. "So who is this nice hot guy?"

"You know him, you love him—" Rin imitated a drum roll. "Sesshoumaru!"

"You're—that is so uncanny! You're dating Inuyasha's brother, and Kagome's dating Inuyasha!" Kagome growled, curling up a fist and slamming it against Sango's head.

"HEY!" She spluttered, clutching her pounding head.

"SHUT UP!" Kagome and the teacher said at the same time, and the class went silent, leaving Kagome somewhat confused.

—

The day seemed to be going by much too slow. In their shared classes, Kagome couldn't even look at Inuyasha without blushing, and he couldn't look her in the eyes. When it was time for lunch, everyone met up in front of the school. Kagome had been talking to Sango, caught off-guard when Inuyasha appeared beside her and put his arm around her shoulders. She jumped initially, then saw him and smiled.

"You scared me, you wacko."

"How's your day going so far?"

"Well—" Inuyasha cut him off with a deep kiss to her lips.

"...Better, thank you..." She murmured when he broke it off with a grin. By some ironic chance, Kouga had been coming out of the building, and was appalled to see Inuyasha holding and kissing his alleged woman.

"Hey, mufface, get your stinkin' hands off my woman!" He spluttered, stalking toward them menacingly. A fearful Kagome moved closer to Inuyasha, but was yanked away from him by an irate Kouga, who threw a punch at the hanyou. He avoided it, clenching his own fists in anger.

"What the fuck is your problem, you stupid bastard?!"

"Kouga, stop it!" Kagome screamed, but of course, Kouga didn't listen, and merely jabbed Inuyasha in the stomach. He doubled over in a guise of pain, and once Kouga's guard was down enough, slashed Kouga's face. The wolf stumbled backwards, dazed from the sudden strike and the loss of blood, and Inuyasha would've let him go, had his youkai not surfaced, dramatically altering his appearance.

The strong demonic aura wafted into Sesshoumaru's senses as soon as he got out of class, and he knew it as soon as he detected it. Something had to be wrong. He dashed to the source of the aura to see Inuyasha brutalizing a wolf demon. The hanyou-turned-youkai was about to further mutilate the wolf, when Sesshoumaru grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and forced him out of the fight. Sango and Miroku had to stay behind and hold Kouga back because, despite his many wounds, he still refused to give up.

"Rin, get you and your friend out of here." He commanded.

"But Sesshoumaru, this is Inuyasha's girlfriend! If anyone could get him back to normal, it's her!" Rin protested. Before Sesshoumaru could retort in annoyance, Inuyasha wrenched himself out of his grip, grabbed Kagome by the waist, and took off in a flash. This annoyed the daiyoukai even further and with a barely audible growl, he ran after them.

Inuyasha stopped in front of Kagome's house, but didn't put her down, like if he did, Kouga would materialize out of nowhere and try to steal her again. She gazed deep into his blood-red eyes, and upon seeing the Inuyasha she knew was still there, kissed him gently. Gradually, his appearance returned to normal and with an apologetic sigh, he hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. Did I scare you?"

"A little, but I knew you wouldn't hurt me. Do you want to go inside? We don't have to go back if you don't want to."

"Okay." He nodded, and followed her inside. Both were shocked into silence when they heard a malicious voice call from the kitchen, "Kagome...I've been waiting for you."

**EDITED AND BEATED BY Black Ice and Blood Rain **


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer : I own nothing but my own Fanfic_

**Chapter Six: Naraku**

"Who the hell are you?!" Inuyasha demanded, glaring at the dark-clad man sitting so casually at the kitchen table.

"I'm here for Kagome." He smirked.

"Who are you?!"

"Ask Kagome." The man shrugged.

"What are you doing here, Naraku?" Kagome trembled, partly in anger, partly in fear. Inuyasha's disbelieving stare alternated between her and Naraku.

"How do you know him, Kagome?" He asked carefully.

"We go way back." Naraku chuckled. "Who's he?"

"It's my new boyfriend, if you must know." Kagome scoffed in disgust.

"Then why do you smell so much like wolf? Sleeping with Kouga as well, I presume."

"No, I'm not. Just because he's a little touchy, that doesn't mean I'm automatically sleeping with him." Naraku's idly amused gaze switched between the two.

"Then I guess you two are sleeping together instead."

"That's really none of your business." With another chuckle, one that sent chills down both Inuyasha and Kagome's spines, Naraku got up and approached Kagome, kissing her soundly.

"I know you want me." He murmured in her ear, before she pushed him away and smacked him in the face, scandalized. Inuyasha punched him in the face, sending Naraku reeling.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He exclaimed. Naraku touched a hand to his face, paused, and laughed, walking past them and out of the house, but not before throwing over his shoulder, "See you around, baby." Inuyasha hastily locked the door behind him, glaring at it like it was Naraku.

"Care to explain who the hell that weird-ass is?"

"An old boyfriend. Even before Kouga. He wanted me to move away with him, but I wanted to stay here and finish school, so he just left. That was three years ago..."

"So why the hell is he back?"

"I honestly don't know...I didn't even know he was back in town." Kagome admitted, feeling miserable. Inuyasha pulled her into a tight, comforting embrace and she leaned her head onto his chest.

"I really don't like that guy."

"Me neither. This is the first time I've seen him since we broke up."

"Well, don't worry. Things will be alright." Inuyasha kissed her on the cheek and earned a smile for his efforts. "Come on; we might make it before school's over if we leave now."

They left the house and went back to school, about five minutes before time for fifth period. As soon as they arrived on campus, Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha by both shoulders and threw him into the brick wall of the school.

"Are you insane?" Sesshoumaru hissed. "You know better than to transform in front of humans!" A disturbing stench wafted into his nose and he dropped his dazed brother, whipping around to face Kagome, who stood right behind him with a worried expression. "And you. Why do you smell like Naraku?" Kagome was too stunned to do much but impersonate a fish out of water.

"You...know Naraku?"

"You didn't answer my question, girl."

"Leave her alone, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha grunted, recovering from his daze.

"Kagome—Inuyasha, when did you two get back?!" The imminent scrap was interrupted by Sango and Miroku's appearance onto the scene.

"How do you know Naraku?" Sesshoumaru snapped, making Kagome flinch.

"Naraku? That bastard's back in town?!" Sango clenched her fists. Sesshoumaru's frustrated gaze moved onto her.

"Why do you know him, too?"

"Kagome dated him, like, three years ago. He's what I like to call a woman beater." Sango scoffed, revolted. Sesshoumaru paused a moment, then gave the smallest of chuckles, accompanied by a smirk.

"So you're the woman that got away." Kagome quirked a suspicious eyebrow at this.

"What are you talking about? He's the one that dumped me."

"Did that asshole beat you, Kagome?"

"Do you know him?" Kagome avoided the question, feeling uncomfortable about revealing her past issues with Naraku in front of all her friends at the time.

"All he talked about was the girl he left behind." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yeah, well...I don't care about him anymore. I only love Inuyasha now." Inuyasha smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you, too." He whispered in her ear.

"So...you smell like Naraku, which means he's back, and that's never good." Sesshoumaru cleared his throat pointedly.

"Yeah...saw him just a while ago." The bell punctuated any further conversation and they all headed back into the building. As Inuyasha, Sango, and Kagome walked down the hall to the math classroom.

"Hey, where's Miroku? I thought he had math with us." Sango and Kagome looked behind them for Miroku, and Kagome ended up bumping into somebody.

"Oh, sor—oh. It's you." She narrowed her eyes acridly.

"Nice to see you, too, baby." Naraku grinned.

"What are you doing here, Naraku?" Sango scoffed.

"Likewise, I'm sure, Sango. Beautiful as ever, I see." The girl blushed, though she didn't fully know why, and was shocked when Naraku kissed her. The urge to push him away was dominated by the urge to deepen the kiss, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Naraku picked her up by her hips and pushed her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He trailed his hand up Sango's shirt and grabbed her breast, provoking a moan from the inexplicably horny girl.

Sesshoumaru, ever mysteriously appearing out of nowhere, turned the corner onto the hallway and yanked Naraku off of Sango, who fell to the ground and onto her behind. She groaned, shaking her head, and looked up, seeing Sesshoumaru strangulating Naraku.

"What are you doing here, you bastard?"

**EDITED AND BEATED BY Black Ice and Blood Rain **


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING : THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER

Disclaimer : I own nothing but my own fanfic

Chapter 7, I love you.

"OH MY GOD!"Sango screamed.

Sesshomaru and Naraku both turned around and looked at Sango sitting on the gound. She picked herself up, started crying and took off running out of the building.

Kagome ran after her, Inuyasha following close behind. Sango fell to the ground, Kagome ran to Sango's side and pulled her into a hug. Sango cryed on Kagome.

"I don't know what happened to me, something inside of me really wanted him." Sango cried harder.

"Something happened to me to, something that told me that I wanted him.' Kagome told Sango.

"Miroku is going to hate me for this, he might grab womens asses, but I just kissed a man." Sango said.

Miroku came running out of the school to see Sango crying on kagome.

"Sango, is it true?" Mioku yelled at her.

"Is it true, did you kiss that bastard?" Miroku screamed, even louder this time.

Sango jumped to her feet and took off in a run back inside school and into the bathroom.

"Kagome, what happened? Why did Naraku kiss Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Because he could. He did that to me three years ago, when I was dating Hojo." Kagome told him.

"I'll go and talk to her, don't let Naraku get what he wants." Kagome told Miroku.

Kagome walked back inside the school, leaving Inuyasha with Miroku. Naraku and Sesshomaru where still talking. Kagome walked inside the bathroom to see Sango sitting on the bathroom floor crying.

"Sango, it's okay. Naraku is a Bastard. I'll talk to Naraku, tell him to leave you alone." Kagome told her.

Sango looked up at her with puffy red eyes.

"Thank you." Sango manged to whisper.

Kagome walked back out of the bathroom and walked to where Naraku and Sesshomaru were talking, then pulled Naraku back and threw him against the wall.

"Why so angry baby? I know you want me." Naraku said.

"Why are you doing this? Leave Sango alone!" Kagome screamed.

"I don't want Sango, I only want you." He whispered into Kagome's ear.

Kagome blushed and walked way away form Naraku.

"Just please, stay away from me and Sango. We want nothing to do with you!" Kagome yelled at Naraku.

Kagome walked away and back to where Sango was waiting for her, as Naraku watched.

"Damn she's fiesty, I like it." Naraku told Sesshomaru.

"Stay away from her, she's with Inuyasha now." Sesshomaru replied before walking away.

'I'm going to have to tell Inuyasha about this.' Sesshomaru thought.

A few hours later, Sango and Miroku talked about what happened, and Sango promised Miroku she wouldn't go anywhere near Naraku again. Kagome and Inuyasha walked home from school together. Sango and Miroku never went to their last classes, they just stayed outside talking.

Kagome and Inuyasha went to there last classes. Naraku is in one of Inuyasha's classes, Math, but Inuyasha didn't care. With Naraku being in his class he could keep a eye on him.

Kagome was nervous about school tomorrow, she was hoping that she didn't have any classes with him. Sango and Kagome had all the same classes so she could keep an eye on her.

Kagome and Inuyasha went to Kagome's house after school. Kagome opened the door, locking it after Inuyasha. He turned Kagome around and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Kagome was shocked at first but she got over that really quickly as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck to deepen the kiss. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and carried her over to her room, Inuyasha pushed Kagome on the bed before claming on top of her.

Inuyasha kissed down Kagome's neck before moving back up to her lips, Inuyasha licked her botttom lip for entrace she opened for him. Inuyasha pushed his tong deep into kagome's mouth tasting every part of her.

Inuyasha pulled his tong from Kagome's mouth, Kagome whimpered from the lose of Inuyasha's tong. Inuyasha got off Kagome and pulled her shoes off then his, Inuyasha moved over to Kagome again and pulled her shirt off, Kagome reached over and pulled Inuyasha's shirt off.

Inuyasha moved on top of Kagome again and pulld her into another deep kiss, Kagome wrapped her arms and legs around him, Kagome moved her arms down, and pulled Inuyasha's pants down, Inuyasha kicked the rest of his pants off.

Inuyasha reached up Kagome's skirt and pulled down her panties, Kagome kicked them to the ground, Inuyasha removed kagome's bar and kissed down her neck to her chest.

Kagome moaned as Inuyasha sucked on Kagome's breast and rubbed the other one with his hand.

Kagome had her hands on Inuyasha's back, her nails scratched down Inuyasha's back. Kagome pulled Inuyasha tighter to her body, Kagome moaned his name. Kagome reached down and removed his boxers Kagome arched her body up.

Kagome could fell his reaction against her thigh Kagome moaned, Inuyasha pulled Kagome's skirt up and moved himself between her legs, Inuyasha looked Kagome, she had her eyes closed panting heavly, Inuyasha thrusted into her, Kagome screamed in pleasure.

Kagome wrapped her legs around Inuyasha to push him deeper into her, Inuyasha trusted into slowly at first then quicken his pase, kagome wrapped her arms and legs around Inuyasha tigher, Kagome pulled Inuyasha into a deep kiss.

"Faster, harder Inuyasha." Kagome screamed .

Inuyasha granted her wish, Inuyasha trusted faster with demon speed into Kagome's body, Inuyasha dig his nails into the bed post, not wanted to hurt kagome. Inuyasha and Kagome came at the same time, both screamed in pleaser, Inuyasha fell on Kagome panting, Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's back, pulling him tighter to her.

Kagome moved around to get more comfortable Inuyasha fell a sleep still inside of her.

" I love you." Kagome whispered into Inuyasha's ear before falling a sleep under him.

Betaed and edited by freexflyer


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but my own fanfic**

_Chapter 8 : Mate_

Inuyasha was the first to wake up. He wanted to move so that she was laying beside him, not under him. He stared to roll over when both Inuyasha and Kagome moaned. He looked down to see Kagome, still sleeping.

Inuyasha realized he couldn't move without waking her. He could fell that he was still inside of her, Inuyasha tried not to get aroused, but he liked the feeling.

Inuyasha moved a little to get more comfortable. Kagome moaned in pleasure, and opened her eyes to see Inuyasha looked down on her.

"Sorry about waking you." Inuyasha said to Kagome.

Kagome moved under Inuyasha only to be shocked by the pleasure that hit her hard, and she arched against Inuyasha's body.

"Sorry about that, I was really tired after last night and fell a sleep." Inuyasha said to Kagome before pulling out of her.

Inuyasha fell beside Kagome and pulled her back against his chest.

"I love you, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

"I love you to, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered back.

"What time is it? We have school." Kagome asked.

Inuyasha turned around and looked at the clock.

"It's only 6:30" He replied.

Kagome pulled away from him and jumped out of bed, Inuyasha following.

"Kagome, can I asked you a question?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

She turned around to stare at him.

"Sure, anything." Kagome answered.

"Will...Willyoubemymate?" Inuyasha muttered.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I didn't quite understand that." She told him.

Inuyasha turned around to faced Kagome.

"Will you... be my... mate?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

Kagome screamed, ran towards Inuyasha and jumped on him and wrapped her arms and legs around him, Inuyasha put his hands on her ass to hold her up. Kagome not even thinking that they both where still naked, kagome pressed her hips against Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha moaned, Kagome lowered herself and positioned herself in front of Inuyasha's manhood. Inuyasha could see the lust and love in Kagome's eyes, Inuyasha pushed himself into Kagome, Kagome dug her nails into Inuyasha's back.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome tighter to him, Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's chest as he trusted into her body, Inuyasha rested his head on Kagome's. Inuyasha moved Kagome's hips up and down as he trusted deeper into her body, Kagome screamed in pleasure.

"Inuyasha." Kagome moaned his name over and over.

Kagome was near her peek, Inuyasha was close behind her, Kagome screams her release, Inuyasha moans Kagome's name before releasing himself inside Kagome's body.

Inuyasha walked over to the bed still holding onto Kagome, and places Kagome on the bed before falling down beside her. Inuyasha pulled Kagome's back to his chest.

"I love you." Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear.

"I Love you to." Kagome told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked out at the clock.

"Oh shit." Inuyasha said before jumping out of bed, picking Kagome up and running to the bathroom where he put Kagome down.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"We only have 20 minutes before school starts!" he said.

"Oh shit." Kagome said.

Inuyasha and Kagome both jumped into the shower, then quickly got dressed.

"Kagome, I think we need to use your vehicle. I know you don't like taking your motorcycle to school but that's our only chance right now." Inuyasha told Kagome.

"Fine." Kagome huffed.

'I'm driving." he said.

Inuyasha jumped on the motorcycle first, then Kagome claimed on behind him. They made it to school five minutes before the bell rang. Inuyasha and Kagome ran to their first classes.

Kagome walked into her History class to see Sango sitting down with Rin, waiting for Kagome. Kagome turned around to see Naraku walk into class.

**Betaed and edited by freexflyer**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but my own fanfic**

_Chapter 9. __Why me?_

Naraku turned around and saw Kagome walk into the classroom. Kagome looked straight at Naraku then quickly looked away, walking towards her friends.

"Shit."

"I know what you mean." Sango said to Kagome.

"We can't let Miroku and Inuyasha find out about this." Kagome whispered.

"Well, we'll have no luck there, he'ill smell him all over us." Sango replied.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rin asked, taking a seat behind Kagome.

Kagome and Sango both looked at each other then looked back at Rin.

"Sesshomaru didn't tell you?" They asked in unison.

"No..." Rin said.

--

Inuyasha made it to class just in time, and when he got to his seat Miroku was already waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" Miroku asked.

"Sorry, slept in." Inuyasha replied with a smirk.

"Why are you so happy today?" He asked.

"No reason. Y'know, nothing can ruin this day." Inuyasha told him.

"I have something that just might." Miroku said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, his smirk now gone.

"I saw Naraku today, he said he might be in some of the girls' classes." Miroku told him.

"Okay, that did it." Inuyasha said, slumping onto his desk. "Thanks a lot."

--

"Sango and Naraku had a bit of kissing action in the hall way yesterday." Kagome told Rin.

"And Naraku is after Kagome again." Sango added.

"So, both Inuyasha and Miroku want to kill Naraku." Kagome and Sangosaid, once again in unison.

"Oh, I see. But what does Sesshomaru have to do with this?" Rin asked.

"Sesshomaru is the one that pulled Naraku off Sango." Kagome told her.

"And, for some reason, Sesshomaru knows Naraku." Sango said.

Naraku passed Kagome to slide in one of the seats near Kagome. When he passed her, he could smell Inuyasha all over her. Naraku growled and sat down. 'I'll have a talk with her after class.' Naraku thought.

The bell rang to tell the students that the first class was over, and to move to there next class. Sango and Rin both left, Kagome staying behind to ask the teacher a few questions. When she walked out of the classroom, Naraku grabbed her and threw her to the ground, quickly sitting on her hips to prevent he escape.

"What the hell are you doing.?!" Kagome shouted at Naraku.

"You slept with him, didn't you?" Naraku asked angrily.

Kagome let a slight blush come to her face. "That is none of your business." She told him firmly.

--

Inuyasha and Miroku where walking to there next class when Inuyasha heard Kagome's voice, and she sounded pissed. They walked around the corner to see Naraku sitting on Kagome's hips. Kagome was trying to push him off, but he was to strong for her.

Inuyasha ran towards Naraku and Kagome, pulling Naraku off of Kagome, Miroku running to help her up.

"Are you okay?" Miroku asked Kagome.

"Ya, thanks to you two." she said.

Inuyasha threw Naraku to the ground. He banged his head against the tile, falling unconscious. Inuyasha walked back to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to his chest. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Yeah,"She whispered to him.

"Come on, we all have our next class together. I'll sit with you." Inuyasha said.

She only nodded and walked to there next class. Kagome, Inuyasha and Miroku all walked into their next class to see Sango waiting for them. She looked at Kagome and could tell she was upset.

"Oh my god Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked, her voice concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just had a little run in with Naraku." Kagome told her.

"I'm so sorry, I should have waited for you." Sango said.

"No it's okay, it's not your fault. It was going to happen sooner or later, I'm just happy Inuyasha and Miroku where there." Kagome told her friend.

Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku all walked to their seats waiting for their next class to begin.

The teacher walks into class, calling role.

"Kagome?"

"Here."

"Sango?"

"Here."

"Inuyasha?"

"Here."

"Naraku?"

"..."

"Naraku?"

There was no answer. The teacher searched the room for the new student but couldn't find him.

"Has anybody seen Naraku? He's a new student here." The teacher asked the class.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other and then to Inuyasha and Miroku. They all shared a worried look before there was a knocked at the classroom door. The teacher walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hello. Sorry I'm late, my name's Naraku."

"Why me?" Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha all asked each other before Naraku walked into the classroom.

**Betaed and edited by freexflyer **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but my own fanfic**

_Chapter 10. Bitch_

Naraku walked into the classroom and took his seat in the back. Kagome turned around and looked at Naraku, only to find Naraku was staring at her. Kagome quickly turned around and faced the teacher.

Inuyasha didn't pay any attention to what the teacher was saying. The whole time he watched Naraku. Naraku didn't once look at the teacher, he was busy wathcing Kagome through the whole class, and Inuyasha didn't like it.

When the bell rang Kagome and Inuyasha where the first to leave the classroom, Sango and Miroku close behind.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Rin and Sesshomaru all met outside of the school to have lunch together. The group all walked over to a tall tree and sat under it, hiding from the sun.

Kagome sat down, Inuyasha quickly walked over to Kagome and sat down beside her, quickly pulling her on his lap. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist, pulling her closer to his body, while Kagome wrapped her arm around Inuyasha's neck.

Miroku did the same as Inuyasha, so did Sesshomaru. All three men hated Naraku with a passion. Sesshomaru didn't want Naraku going after Rin, like he is after Kagome and Sango. If Naraku even touched Rin, Sesshomaru would kill him without a though.

"So, what do you guys want to do after school?" Rin asked the group at large.

"I have to work today." Sango told them.

"So do I." Miroku said.

"Kagome and I are going to be busy after school." Inuyasha said.

Kagome blushed and slapped Inuyasha's arm playfully.

"So what have you guys been up to, to make poor Kagome blush like that?" Miroku said with a smirk.

"Nothing." Kagome said quickly.

"Suuuuure." Sango and Miroku said sarcastically.

"Kagome and Inuyasha had sex last night! I can smell him all over her." Sesshomaru declaired.

Kagome blushed and buried her face in Inuyasha's shirt.

"Kagome, why didn't you tell me?" Sango whined.

Kagome didn't answer her question, keeping hiddin in Inuyasha's shirt.

"Asshole." Inuyasha spat at Sesshomaru.

"We were going to tell you guys when we were good and ready." Inuyasha said to the group.

"So does this mean you're mates?" Sango asked them.

"Yup." They said together.

Kagome got off Inuyasha and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha called after her.

"I'll be right back, gotta use the bathroom." Kagome told Inuyasha.

Sango jumped up and followed her. They walked into the girls bathroom, when Sango was punched and fell to the ground. Kagome turned around to be thrown down beside Sango. Kagome and Sango looked up to see Naraku standing above them.

Naraku turned around and locked the bathroom door, and walked over to both girls.

"You stupid Bitch!" Naraku screamed at Kagome.

"Inuyasha will die for what he did to me, but I'll spare him if you make a deal with me." Naraku said to Kagome.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked, fear in her voice.

"You." He replied.

"And if you say anything Sango, I'll kill Miroku in front of your pretty little eyes." Naraku threatened in a sickly sweet tone.

Sango could only nod, holding back tears.

"What do you want from me?" Kagome asked fearfully.

"You're mine, not Inuyasha's." Naraku told Kagome.

"Fine, but please don't hurt any of my friends." Kagome asked Naraku between sobs.

"I won't hurt any more of your friends if you break up with Inuyasha now." Naraku told the crying Kagome.

"Fine, I'll do it." Kagome screamed at Naraku.

"That's a good girl." Naraku said to Kagome.

Naraku walked over to Kagome and pulled her to her feet, pulling her into a deep kiss. Kagome tried pushing Naraku away, but he wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist, pulling her to his chest.

Kagome cried and sobbed as Naraku kissed down her neck. He roughly pushed Kagome away.

"Do it now, I want you all to myself." Naraku commanded.

Kagome walked over to Sango to help her to her feet, but Naraku stopped her.

"No, leave her. You'll get your friend back when you're done dumping Inuyasha." Naraku told Kagome.

Kagome ran from the bathroom to find Inuyasha still sitting under the tree talking to his brother.

"I can't I love him to much, but if I don't he'll kill Inuyasha and Sango." Kagome whispered to herself.

**Betaed and edited by freexflyer**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but my own fanfic **

_Chapter 11. He's dead!_

Inuyasha looked around to find Kagome. He could smell her fear, and her tears. Turning around, he saw Kagome standing in the school exit. She was gazing at him, tears running down her face. Inuyasha jumped up and ran to her, pulling her into a hug.

"What's the matter, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, which only caused Kagome to cry harder into his chest. Inuyasha looked around, trying to find Sango.

"Whats the matter Kagome, Please tell me?" Inuyasha asked, pushing her off his chest.

"...Naraku." she whispered.

"What did he do?" Inuyasha asked, anger now replacing his shock.

"H-He said if I didn't dump you, he would k-kill you and Sango. He has Sango right now." Kagome stuttered.

"Where are they? I won't let Naraku get away with this." Inuyasha growled.

"He's in the girls' bathroom, with Sango." Kagome supplied, still sobbing.

Inuyasha walked over to Miroku and Sesshomaru.

"What's the matter Inuyasha? Why is Kagome crying?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Where's Sango?" Miroku asked.

"She's with Naraku." Kagome said, crying on Inuyasha's chest yet again.

"Don't worry about this. I'm going to get her back, and this time I'm going to kill Naraku." Inuyasha vowed.

Inuyasha walked Kagome over to Sesshomar and placed her in his arms. Turning on his heel, he hurried back to the school. Naraku's smell was very strong, Inuyasha noted as he walked towards the girls' bathroom. Inuyasha knocked on the bathroom door. As the door opened, Inuyasha punched Naraku, taking him by surprise. Naraku fell back and landed flat on his ass.

"Sango, get out of here." Inuyasha commanded.

Sango didn't have to be told twice, she jumped to her feet and scurried out of the bathroom.

"You thought I would let you hurt Kagome?" Inuyasha asked Naraku.

Enraged, he walked over to Naraku and kicked him in the stomach. Naraku fell over in pain. Inuyasha went to kick Naraku in the side when Naraku grabbed Inuyasha's foot and pulled him down on his ass. Naraku jumped on Inuyasha and tried to punch him in the face.

Inuyasha ducked out of the way and jumped to his feet. Inuyasha lifted Naraku up and slammed him into the tile floor. Naraku hit the ground hard. Inuyasha walked over to Naraku when he didn't move. Inuyasha bent over Naraku.

"Oh shit, he's dead!" Inuyasha said, freaking out.

Three teacher ran into the bathroom to see Inuyasha standing over Naraku's dead body.

"Don't worry about it, Sango and Kagome told us everything. As a Half-Demon, Naraku knew the rules." One of the teachers told him.

Kagome walked into the bathroom and into Inuyasha's arms.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked, worry written all over her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said.

"Don't worry about this, I'll take care of it." Sesshomaru said walking in the bathroom.

Sesshomaru looked down on Naraku. "What a stupid half breed. He knew the rules and still went after another demon's mate." Sesshomaru said, shaking his head sadly.

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and walked out of the bathroom. Miroku and Sango were sitting under the same tree they where at lunch time. Miroku was holding Sango close to his chest.

"Come on guys, let's go home." Inuyasha said to the group.

"We can go to my place and hang out for a while." Kagome said.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango all walked to Kagome's house for a while.

"I can't believe Naraku's dead." Sango said.

"He had it coming, nobody, and I mean nobody, touches my mate except for me." Inuyasha said, protectively pulling Kagome closer.

"I love you." Kagome told her mate, giggling.

"I love you to." Inuyasha replied.

Miroku and Sango both looked at the two love birds.

"We're going to head out now, We'll see you later." Miroku said to Inuyasha and Kagome.

When Miroku and Sango got off the floor and walked over to the front door, Kagome jumped from Inuyasha's lap and followed them.

"See you later, thanks for coming over." Kagome told them.

"Any time." Miroku and Sango said, smiling.

Kagome closed and locked the door after them, walking back to Inuyasha. He pulled Kagome back on his lap and kissed her on the lips.

"I'm so happy there's no school tomorrow." Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

Kagome just blushed.

**Betaed and edited by freexflyer **


	12. Chapter 12

WARNING : THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER

Disclaimer : I own nothing but my own fanfic

Chapter 12 A Long night Part 1

Miroku and Sango walked over to the nearest cafe. Miroku and Sango were sitting at the window seats of the local cafe, talking over coffee.

'Sorry if you wanted to stay longer, but I could tell Kagome and Inuyasha wanted time alone together. Naraku's death is a good thing, but it's still something Inuyasha did. He killed him, Sango." Miroku said gravely.

"It's okay, I could see it in Kagome's eyes. She wants to be with Inuyasha tonight." Sango agreed.

"Naraku was stupid to go near Kagome. He knew that Inuyasha marked her, and tried to steal her anyways. A demon should never touch another demon's mate." Sango concluded.

Kagome and Inuyasha sat on the couch watching TV when Inuyasha jumped from the couch pulling Kagome with him, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Come on lets go out tonight, or do you wanna stay in bed and make love till the break of dawn." Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear.

Kagome blushed then looked deep into Inuyasha's eyes.

"What would you rather do." Kagome asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and walked into her bedroom.

"Does this answer your question." Inuyasha said before kissing Kagome.

Kagome pushed Inuyasha off her, Inuyasha fell on the bed, Kagome jumped on the foot of the bed and pulled Inuyasha's pants and boxer off and threw them over her shoulder, Inuyasha pulled his shirt off then threw it on the floor with the rest of this cloths.

Inuyasha sat up and watched Kagome remove all her clothing, Kagome crowed back over to Inuyasha, Kagome pushed Inuyasha on his back and crowed on top of him sitting on his hips.

Without warning Inuyasha trusted his hip up to Kagome's, trusting inside Kagome, Kagome rocked back and forth on Inuyasha's hips.

Inuyasha moved his hands to Kagome's hips moving her faster, making the trusted harder, Kagome moaned and screamed Inuyasha's name as he trusted harder and harder into her, Kagome buckled her hips against Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha flipped Kagome over never leaving her body, Kagome was now on the bottom, Inuyasha moved his trusts from hard and fast to slow and gentle.

Kagome moaned and in joyed how slow Inuyasha was moving his trusts, Kagome's moans where music to Inuyasha's ears, Kagome moved to hard to Inuyasha's ears and rubbed them, Inuyasha threw his head back and moaned.

"Kagome...Kagome..."Inuyasha screamed his release inside her.

Kagome wrapped her arms and legs around Inuyasha, Inuyasha moved Kagome's hips tighter to his body moving his trusts harder. Kagome buckled her hips and screamed her first orgasm for the night.

Inuyasha flipped Kagome over again, so that she was on top again, Kagome laid on Inuyasha's chest to catch her breath, Kagome and Inuyasha's body's where all hot and sweat.

Kagome moved her hips with Inuyasha's again, but this time he moved her harder and faster Inuyasha pulled her closer to his body, trying to get deeper and deeper into her body.

Inuyasha screamed his release inside kagome again, kagome pushed herself off Inuyasha and landed beside him on the bed.

Inuyasha moved over to Kagome and kissed his way down her body, Inuyasha stopped at Kagome's woman hood, Inuyasha quickly look up at Kagome before trusting his tong inside her.

Kagome screamed in pleasure, Kagome wrapped her hands in Inuyasha's hair pushing his head down on her, When Kagome felt two fingers join his tong inside her, Kagome moaned his name over and over again.

Kagome moved her hips towards Inuyasha's fingers and tong,

"Please..."Kagome moaned.

Inuyasha removed his fingers before Kagome released her juice's inside Inuyasha's mouth, Inuyasha licked his lips and fingers clean.

"You taste so good Kagome." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.

Kagome pulled Inuyasha up to her body, then flipped him over and moved down his body.

"My turn."Kagome told Inuyasha.

Kagome moved down Inuyasha's body and grabbed Inuyasha's big length in her small hands, Inuyasha moaned in pleasure in enjoying Kagome's hands on him.

Kagome moved Inuyasha's length inside her mouth, well rubbing his balls, Inuyasha moved his hips to Kagome's small mouth.

Inuyasha moaned his release inside Kagome's mouth, Kagome quickly moved her mouth from Inuyasha and swallowed Inuyasha's juices and licked her lips clean.

"You taste good to Inuyasha." Kagome said to Inuyasha as she moved up his pulled Kagome to his chest, then wrapped a blanket over there naked bodies.

"I love you so much Kagome." Inuyasha told Kagome.

"I love you to Inuyasha." Kagome whispered into his ear before falling a sleep.

Miroku and Sango went out ofor dinner after they left the cafe, then walked over to Sango's place.

"Do you wanna go dancing tonight?" Sango asked, out of the blue.

"Sure, why not ask Kagome and Inuyasha, too? I'm sure they'd want to come." Miroku said, smiling slightly.

RING RING RING

Inuyasha jumped out of bed. Inuyasha picking up the phone, he quickly turned to check if Kagome was still sleeping.

"Hello, you've reached Kagome's phone." Inuyasha said.

"Hey it's Miroku! Whats up?"Miroku asked.

"Oh, hey Miroku. Nothing much, you?" Inuyasha said.

"Sango and I were going to go dancing, and wanted to know if you and Kagome wanna go." Miroku said.

"I'll asked her then I'll phone you back." he replied.

"Okay, talk to you soon." Miroku said, hanging up.

"So what did they say?" Sango asked Miroku impatiently.

"Inuyasha is going to asked Kagome, then he'll phone back." Miroku said.

Inuyasha walked back to the bed. Kagome stirred but didn't wake. Sitting down on the bed, Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his lap and kissed her on the forehead.

"Inuyasha, whassa matter?"Kagome asked, waking.

"Nothing, I just wanted to wake you up. It's 10 at night, ya know. Miroku and Sango called and wanted to know if we wanted to go dancing with them." Inuyasha answered.

"Sure, I would love to go dancing." Kagome told Inuyasha."That is, if you want to." she added.

"Sure, I'll go. It sounds like fun." Inuyasha told Kagome.

She jumped from Inuyasha's arms and ran into the bathroom, coming out a few minutes later ready to go.

"I phoned Miroku and Sango. I said we wanted to go and that we would pick them up after your done." Inuyasha told Kagome.

"I'm done, let's go!" Kagome said enthusiastically, pulling Inuyasha out of the door.

Betaed and edited by freexflyer


	13. Chapter 13

**I Don't own inuyasha.**

**Rated M for further chapters**

**Recape:**

"i'm done let's go." kagome said before pulling Inuyasha out of the door, locking it before leaving.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 13 A Long night Part 2**

Miroku and Sango waited at Sango's house for Inuyasha and Kagome to pick them up to go dancing at a really hot club in town.

"We need to go to my house and pick up a car, we can't all ride on your motorcycle." Inuyasha told Kagome.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked over to Inuyasha's house, Inuyasha lived his older brother, Inuyasha tryed living on his own. but in a weird way he liked having his brother, Sesshoumaru around.

Kagome and Inuyasha both walked into the house and found Sesshomaru working in his study.

"Hey can I borrow a car for tonight." Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru.

"I wanted to take Kagome dacing tonight." Inuyasha told his older brother.

"You two are mates." Sesshomaru asked the young couple.

"Ya." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome.

"I have knowed Kagome and her family for years, I never thought you two would hookup, Did you tell your mother about you to?" Sesshomaru said.

"No, I havent see my mother for a while now, I havent talked to my mother since the day she kicked me out." Kagome told Sesshomaru.

"Why did she kick you out Kagome." Sesshomaru asked her.

"Your talking like you all ready know." Kagome asked Sesshomaru.

" Oh I just talked to her a few days ago, I told her that Inuyasha partially lives with you now." Sesshomaru told Kagome.

"Why were you talking to my mother." Kagome yelled at Sesshomaru.

" She was worried about you, you never phone her, you never visit her, When I told her about Inuyasha she was so happy that you ended up with him and not that Hojo guy." Sesshomaru told Kagome.

"Can we please just borrow a car, Sango and Miroku are waiting for as." Inuyasha told Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru never took his eyes off Kagome, Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, I needed that." Kagome whispered in Sesshomaru's chest.

"You and Inuyasha were all was there for my family, I never really noticed, but you guys where there after my dad died." Kagome told both brothers.

"Hows my family doing." Kagome asked Sesshomaru.

"There doing great, you should visit them." Sesshomaru told Kagome.

Kagome nodded and walked back to Inuyasha, Inuyasha wrapped his around around Kagome's waist and pulled her to his chest, before turning back to Sesshomaru Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the forehead.

"Can I please borrow a car for tonight." Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru again.

"Yes, but not any of the good cars, Just pick one from the parking lot, oh and one more thing, if you hurt her, I'll kill ya." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha before walking away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Inuyasha walked out of the house and down to the parking lot, Inuyasha picked a red mustang.

"Kagome over here." Inuyasha called to Kagome.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha, and looked at the car he picked out.

"Nice car, my fave." Kagome said before jumping in.

Inuyasha and Kagome drove to Sango's place to pick there two friends up.

Kagome jumped out of the car and ran up to Sango's door and knocked, Sango opened the door.

"You guys ready to go" Kagome asked her.

"Ya where ready like half-an hour ago." Sango told her.

"Sorry about that, we went by Inuyasha's and picked up a car." Kagome told her.

Sango went back inside and got Miroku, Kagome, Sango and Miroku all walked to Inuyasha's car, Kagome jupmed in the front seat and sat beside Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku crowled in the backseat.

"Nice car, where did you get it." Miroku asked.

"It's one of Sesshomaru's cars, SO please don't make a mess." Inuyasha told Miroku.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arived at the club a few minutes later, Inuyash jumped from the car first and ran and opened Kagome's door for her.

"Well Thank you." Kagome said to Inuyasha then kissed him on the cheek.

Miroku and Sango followed Inuyasha and Kagome into the club, they walked around the club and found a table to sit at.

"Come on Sango, lets dance." Miroku said to Sango pulling her to her feet.

Sango and Miroku walked to the dance floor and danced to the music, after a few songs Sango pushed Miroku away and called Kagome over, Inuyasha and Kagome where dancing beside them, Kagome walked over to Sango,as Miroku and Inuyasha walked back to there table to watch Kagome and Sango dance.

"Lets give them a show." Sango whispered to Kagome.

Kagome nodded and walked closer to Sango and danced to the music with her, Sango and Kagome moved there hips together. Kagome could tell Inuyasha wanted her, Kagome should see the lust in Inuyasha's eyes.

"I can't watch this, I need a beer." Inuyasha said to Miroku.

Inuyasha walked up to the bar and ordered four beers, and returned back to the table, when Inuyasha trurned Miroku was gone, Inuyasha searched searched the dance floor and found Miroku sandwished between Sango and Kagome, Sango and Kagome moved there hips with Miroku's.

Inuyasha got jealous that Miroku was touch Kagome and Inuyasha walked to the dance floor and pulled Kagome away from Miroku and pulled her to his chest, Inuyasha swing his hips with hers.

The song ended and the two couples walked over to there table and sat down, Inuyasha picked up his beer and drank it with one sipe, Inuyasha sat up and walked back to the bar and ordered more drinks. Inuyasha sat beside Kagome, and slowly drank his second beer.

"Don't drink to much Inuyasha don't get dronk, if you do I'll have to call your brother for to pick as up." Kagome warned Inuyasha.

"Keh" was Inuyasha's response.

"I don't get dronk, remember I'm a half-demon." Inuyasha told Kagome.

The two couples have been at the club for the last three hours.

"Hey Inuyasha, I'm going to Sango's for a minutes, were just going to go and pick something up, we'll come back here when where done, so please don't drink anymore." Kagome said before kissing Inuyasha then took off with Sango.

"Hey why you leaving." Inuyasha screamed after Kagome but she was all ready gone.

"Were did Sango go." Miroku asked Inuyasha.

"Kagome said she was going to with Sango somewhere, Can't really remember." Inuyasha told Miroku.

"I wanted to sing and dance with Sango." Miroku whined.

"I think you had to many drinks." Inuyasha told Miroku.

"Oh and what song did you want to sing to her." Inuyasha asked Miroku.

"I'm just a love machine." Miroku told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grabbed his stomic from laughting to hard." Your really fucked up when you drink." Inuyasha told Miroku.

Inuyasha walked back to the bar and ordered another drink, well waiting for his drink a girl sat beside him at the bar.

"Hey my names Ayame, Whats your." Ayame asked him.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha told Ayame.

"Nice to met you Inuyasha." Ayame said.

"Do you wanna dance." Ayame asked Inuyasha.

"Sorry I'm married." Inuyasha told Ayame.

"Well not really married, see I'm a half-demon, so when I marked my mate, she is kinda like my wife now." Inuyasha told Ayame.

Inuyasha got his beer from the bartender and drank it then turned back around to face Ayame.

" But I'm pretty sure one dance couldn't hurt." Inuyasha told Ayame.

Inuyasha and Ayame walked over to the dance floor, the next song was about to start.

The song ( Don't cha ) played and Inuyasha and Ayame danced to the music, Ayame could tell that Inuyasha was dronk so she pulled Inuyasha tighter to her body, and wrapped her arms around Inuyasah's neck and moved her hips with Inuyasha's, Ayame pulled Inuyasha into a deep kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Sango walked back into the club, they where both laughting and talking when Kagome stopped in her tracks.

"Kagome, Whats the matter." Sango asked Kagome.

Sango turned and say what Kagome was looking at.

Inuyasha and another girl where wrapped in each others arms kissing, Kagome

heard Sango's gasp, and took off running.

Inuyasha pushed Ayame away and say Kagome running from the club, he could smell her tears.

"Kagome wait, It's not what you think." Inuyasha yelled and ran after Kagome.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Autors note.**

**Thank you very much, I am working on getting my story better, And sorry for the errors, I will work on it.**

**Thank you for all the support, I love all the reviews, if you have an ideas for the storie just e-mail me anytime.**

**And I want to thank the people that have reviewed my storie.**

**Anime-Lover-Forever2007**

**Ashcan**

**Ashsmee**

**aznangelstarQT**

**Dragon-lord1092**

**Furubaluver**

**get your own Hanyou **

**i'mcrazygetoverit**

**Inu yasha lover144183**

**Kagome M.K**

**Kirkluver2005-4ever**

**Rosiel-chan**

**ShikonMagic**

**Sillybluemonkey**

**SquirtlezGurl07 **

**They Call Me Jack The Ripper**

**Whogivesacow**


	14. Chapter 14

**I Don't own inuyasha.**

**Rated M for further chapters**

**Recape:**

"Kagome wait, It's not what you think." Inuyasha yelled and ran after Kagome.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 14 A Long Night Part 3**

Inuyasha ran out of the club, by the time he got out, Kagome was all ready gone. Inuyasha was to dronk to drive around to look for her.

Inuyasha phoned his brother to pick him up, he told Sesshomaru he would tell him what happend when they got home. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked through the door.

"Well now you can kill me." Inuyasha told Sesshomaru.

"What?" Sesshomar said.

"I Hurt her!" Inuyasha said before felling to his knees in tears.

"What did you do." Sesshomaru yelled at Inuyasha.

"I got to dronk, she warned me not to." Inuyasha told Sesshomaru.

"What happened." Sesshomaru yelled at Inuyasha.

"I kissed another girl." Inuyasha said to his worried brother.

Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha to his feet. " Where is she? Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know, she took off." Inuyasha told Sesshomaru.

"She didn't stick around for me to explain what happened, Ayame pulled me into the kiss." Inuyasha told Sesshomaru.

"Who the hell's Ayame." Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know, I just met her tonight at the club." Inuyasha told Sesshomaru.

"Would you stick around if you say Kagome kiss another man." Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha.

"NO." Inuyasha edminited to Sesshomaru.

"You stay here, and clean up, I'll go look for her." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha.

"Miroku and Sango went out looking for her." Inuyasha told Sesshomaru.

"I'm a demon, I'll find her faster then they would, she's out there all by herself, she could get really hurt." Sesshomaru said before running out of the house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome didn't want to return home, Inuyasha would look for her there first she new that, Kagome walked around town.

Kagome was tired of walking around so she started walking home, when three guys jumped her and dragged her into a allie.

Kagome tryed screaming, but one of the guys placed a hand on Kagom's mouth, Kagome kicked the guy that was holding her.

"You stupid Bitch." The man yelled before hitting Kagome across the face, knocking her to the ground.

Kagome screamed in pain when she hit the hard ground, The man that hit Kagome jumped on top of her and pushed her to the ground.

"Please don't do this." Kagome asked the man in between sobs.

The man raished his hand to hit her across the face, when somebody grabbed his arm and threw him off Kagome.

Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru stand over her, protecting her.

"Leave now, before I kill you all." Sesshomau warned the three guys.

The three man didn't have to be told twice, they all took off running down the street.

Sesshomaru picked Kagome from the ground and carried her brial-style home.

"How did you find me." kagome asked Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha told me what happened, He is really sorry Kagome, he didn't kiss her, she pulled him into the kiss." Sesshomaru told Kagome.

"On some leave I belive that." Kagome told Sesshomaru.

"I don't think he would cheat on me." Kagome said.

"He wouldn't he has worked so hard, on getting you to trust him, He really does love you." Sesshomaru said.

The rest of the walk was silent. They arrived at the house Sesshomaru was about to opened the door when he looked down, Kagome fell a sleep in his arms, Sesshomaru reached over to opened the door, when the door threw opened, Inuyasha was standing there looking at his brother and his mate.

"What happened to her." Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru looking down at Kagome.

"When I found her, three guys where beating her up, they tryed to rape her." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha took Kagome from Sesshomaru's arms and walked to his bedroom. " Thank you." Inuyasha said to Sesshomaru before going in.


	15. Chapter 15

**I Don't own inuyasha.**

**Rated M for further chapters**

**Recape:**

Inuyasha took Kagome from Sesshomaru's arms and walked to his bedroom. " Thank you." Inuyasha said to Sesshomaru before going in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 15 A Long Night Part 4**

Inuyasha walked into the bedroom and layed Kagome down on the bed, He turned around to leave the room when he heard Kagome talk.

"I've never been in your room before." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha quickly turned around and looked at Kagome, Inuyasha ran to Kagome's side and kneed beside the bed, Inuyasha could fell tears running down his face.

"Are you ok." Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Ya I'm ok, a little headache, but ok." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"I'm so sorry." Inuyasha said tears running down his face.

"I know you are." Kagome told Inuyasha, Kagome moved closer to Inuyash and kissed his tears away.

"I'm so sorry, you where out there all by yourself, if Sesshomaru didn't go after you." Inuyasha said but kagome quickly jumped in.

" Don't talk like that." Kagome quickly said.

"I'm were, I belong safe with you." Kagome said Inuyasha's ear.

Kagome pulled Inuyasha into a hug, Inuyasha hugged Kagome back, he kissed down Kagome's neck, whispering sweet words to her, kagome's body shivered with pleasure.

Inuyasha climed on the bed and push Kagome down on the bed, he kissed her neck down to her lips, Inuyasha licked Kagome's bottom lip for entry, Kagome was happy to give him what he wanted.

Inuyasha's tongue battled with hers, Kagome let Inuyasha's win this one, Inuyasha moved back to kissing Kagome's jaw line, he then moved to her ear lobe, Kagome moaned in pleasure, Inuyasha kissed Kagome's red swollen lips again, Kagome moaned in his mouth,

Inuyasha pulled himself off kagome and pulled her on top of him, Kagome layed on top of Inuyasha's chest, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist pulling her tighter to his body.

"Get some sleep, you had a long night." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.

Kagome nodded and closer to eyes, Inuyasha wrapped a blanket around them both, Inuyasha waited for Kagome's breathing to eaven out telling him she fells a sleep before felling into a light sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru walked into his office and picked up the phone, and phoned Miroku's cell.

RING,RING,RING,RING.

"Hello, Miroku its Sesshomaru."

"Oh hi, Sesshomaru, whats up."

"Kagome's here with Inuyasha."

"When did she get there."

"I found here a few minutes ago. In allie, so I took her to Inuyasha. But don't worrie she's ok."

"Ok, just tell Kagome, that me and Sango well come over tomorrow."

"Sure, See you tomorrow." Sesshomaru said before hanging up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome is with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru." Miroku told Sango.

"Thank God." Sango said.

"Kagome is with Inuyasha, but what really happened at the club. why did Kagome take off like she did." Miroku asked Sango.

"Inuyasha kissed another girl at the club, Inuyasha said that she was the one that kissed him, so Kagome took off without talking about it." Sango told Miroku.

" I know how much he loves her, I know he wouldn't cheat on her, So I trust him." Sango told Miroku.

"I'm sure, Kagome and Inuyasha will work it out, come on I'll take you home," Miroku told Sango.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Autors note.**

**Thank you very much, I am working on getting my story better, And sorry for the errors, I will work on it.**

**Thank you for all the support, I love all the reviews, if you have an ideas for the storie just e-mail me anytime.**

**And I want to thank the people that have reviewed my storie.**

**666loser666**

**Anime-Lover-Forever2007**

**Ashcan**

**Ashsmee**

**aznangelstarQT**

**Dragon-lord1092**

**Final Fantasy and Inuyasha rule**

**Furubaluver**

**get your own Hanyou **

**i'mcrazygetoverit**

**Inu yasha lover144183**

**Kagome M.K**

**Kirkluver2005-4ever**

**Megan**

**Rosiel-chan**

**Shawnsgurl66**

**ShikonMagic**

**Sillybluemonkey**

**Siten200**

**SSJBryan**

**SquirtlezGurl07 **

**They Call Me Jack The Ripper**

**Whogivesacow**

**Yashaloves69**


	16. Chapter 16

**I Don't own inuyasha.**

**Rated M for further chapters**

**Recape:**

"I'm sure, Kagome and Inuyasha will work it out, come on I'll take you home," Miroku told Sango.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 16: The Day He Asked Me!**

Miroku did what he promised, He walked Sango home hand in hand to Sango's house, Every few minutes Miroku would look at Sango from the corner of his eye, Sango noticed this, she turned a bright red, from blushing.They arrived at Sango's house, Sango unlocked the door, and both Miroku and Sango walked in.

"Make yourself at home, I'm going to get changed." Sango told Miroku before going into her bedroom.

Miroku looked around the living room, he sat down on a kitchen chair, waiting for Sango to come back, Sango walked out of the bedroom wearing her P.J.'s.

"Nice out fit, I like it." Miroku told Sango, with a smirk on his face.

Sango walked up to Miroku and hit him over the head. "Shut up, you pervert." Sango yelled.

Sango walked over to the Kitchen and got some drinks for her and Miroku.

"You know, I love you right." Miroku asked.

"Yes, And I love you to, why are you asking." Sango asked.

"Can I ask you a question." Miroku asked.

"Sure anything." Sango told Miroku.

"Will...Will you move in with me." Miroku asked Sango.

"Oh My God, Sure I would love to move in with you." Sango said before running into Miroku's arms, Miroku and Sango both fell to the ground, Miroku wrapped his arms around Sango's waist, pulling her into a deep kiss.

"Stay with me tonight,Then well go to your place tomorrow." Sango said.

"I would love to stay here with you tonight, then Will go to our place tomorrow." Miroku whispered into Sango's ear.

Miroku got up and pulled Sango to her feet, they both walked into the bedroom, Miroku pulled his pants and shirt off, and climed into bed, Sango jumped into bed with Miroku, Miroku pulled Sango's back to his chest, Sango wrapped her arms around Miroku's hands.

"Good Night, Love." Miroku whispered into Sango's ear.

"Night." Sango said to Miroku before falling a sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was the first to awake, she still layed on top of Inuyasha's chest, Inuyasha's arms where wrapped around her waist keeping her tight to his chest. Kagome pulled herself up and looked at Inuyasha's face.

"He looks to peacful when he sleeps." Kagome said to herself.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome tighter to him, but didn't wake, As Inuyasha slepted Kagome was thinking on a way to wake Inuyasha up, something came to kagome that made her smile, Kagome got the best idea on how to make Inuyasha up.

"Pay back's a Bitch." Kagome whispered to Inuyasha, he didn't wake be he moved in his sleep.

Kagome moved her hands down Inuyasha's body and grabbed Inuyasha's manhood and pulled it. Inuyasha jumped out of bed, with Kagome still in his arms, Inuyasha let Kagome to right away, Inuyasha's face was brighter then a tomato.

Kagome fell to the gound laughing, Inuyasha quickly realized what Kagome did.

"Bitch." Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"Like I told you, Pay back's a Bitch." Kagome said between her giggles.

" I though that was a dream." Inuyasha told Kagome.

Inuyasha picked Kagome from the gound and threw her on the bed.

"Are you sure your ok from last night." Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Don't worrie so much Inuyasha, I'm fine." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"Are you hungry." Inuyasha asked.

"Ya, a little." Kagome told Inuyasha.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked down stairs, to see Miroku,Sango and Sesshomaru sitting at the table talking.

"Morning Kagome." Sesshomaru said.

"Hey you say morning to her, but not to me." Inuyasha whined.

Sesshomaru rolled his eye's. " Morning Inuyasha."

Inuyasha and Kagome joined Miroku, Sango and Sesshomaru at the table.

"So how are you doing Kagome." Sango asked.

"I'm ok, it looks bad more then it hurts." Kagome told Sango.

"So everythings ok between you to." Miroku asked.

"Ya everythings ok, we worked it out." Inuyasha told them.

"So did you two have makup sex." Miroku asked with a smirk.

"Don't talk about that here, for god sakes he's my brother." Sesshomaru yelled.

"Shut the fuck up." Inuyasha yelled.

"Just asking." Miroku said.

"If you don't shut up, I'll kill you." Inuyasha warned Miroku.

Kagome and Sango left the table and let the boys fight, they walked outside to the gardens.

"So how is everything really." Sango asked Kagome.

"Really everythings ok, Inuyasha told me the girl kissed him, So I belive him, and no we didn't sleep together." Kagome told Sango.

"I'm just happy, your happy." Sango told Kagome.

"I'm happy." Kagome told Sango.

"Thats great, so what do you wanna do today, Inuyasha and Miroku are no longer a loud to drink, And Miroku asked me to move in with him." Sango said.

"Oh thats great, I'm so happy for you, and if Inuyasha ever gets dronk again, I'll kick his ass." Kagome said.

"Lets go out and do something today, today is a good day." Kagome said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I asked Sango to move in with me." Miroku say out loud.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both turned and looked at him.

"How much did you pay her to move in." Inuyasha said.

"Hey now that was mean." Miroku whined.

"I was just kidding, I'm happy for you." Inuyasha told Miroku.

Miroku and Inuyasha joined Kagome and Sango outside.

"So what's the plane for today." Inuyasha asked the girls.

"BEACH." Kagome and Sango said at the same time.

"The beach it is." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a hug and kissed her on the forehead." Can't wait to see you in a swinsuit." Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

" Me and Sango are going to go shopping, well met you guys back here in half an hour." Kagome told Inuyasha before walking off with Sango.

"Can't wait to buy a new swimsuit." Kagome told Sango.

"Ya me to, Can't belive we have school tomorrow." Sango said.

"Same here." Kagome said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Sango met up with Inuyasha and Miroku, they all jumped into Inuyasha's car and took off to the beach, everybody jumped out of the car, Sango and Miroku all ready started walking to the beach, Kagome started to walk with Sango but Inuyasha pulled her back.

" I need to talk to you." Inuyasha told Kagome.

"This don't sound good." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"Don't worrie about it, it's good, well to me it is." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome off into a different spot of the beach, Kagome and Inuyasha sat down on the sand.

"Kagome, I have been waiting to ask you this for a while." Inuyasha said.

"Whats is it." Kagome asked.

Inuyasha moved in front of Kagome. " Will you marrie me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Autors note.**

**Thank you very much, I am working on getting my story better, And sorry for the errors, I will work on it.**

**Thank you for all the support, I love all the reviews, if you have an ideas for the storie just e-mail me anytime.**

**And I want to thank the people that have reviewed my storie.**

**666loser666**

**Anime-Lover-Forever2007**

**Ashcan**

**Ashsmee**

**aznangelstarQT**

**Dragon-lord1092**

**Final Fantasy and Inuyasha rule**

**Fullmetal-Inugrl8484**

**Furubaluver**

**get your own Hanyou **

**i'mcrazygetoverit**

**Inu yasha lover144183**

**Inuyasha-Backlashwave**

**Kagome M.K**

**Kirkluver2005-4ever**

**Megan**

**Rosiel-chan**

**Shawnsgurl66**

**ShikonMagic**

**Sillybluemonkey**

**Siten200**

**SSJBryan**

**SquirtlezGurl07 **

**They Call Me Jack The Ripper**

**Whogivesacow**

**Yashaloves69**


	17. Authors NOTE: 1

**Hey all! This is Smurf of serialhugger fame, just offering all of you dogdemoninuyashaandkagome readers a little piece of mind.**

**You see, dogdemon got her start with the serialhugger collective, and so she's asked me to let you all know that she'll be back and updating as of the 8th. That's when her Internet connection will be back up and running.**

**Of course, that's not the whole truth. But I was sworn to secrecy… but she didn't say I couldn't show you…**

Somewhere in the woods a fire is burning brightly, cutting a lighted space in the inky night. Around this fire sits everyone's favorite Sesshoumaru loving, staff carrying, green imp, and a bound and gagged authoress better known as dogdemoninuyashaandkagome.

The imp, is busy as per usual grumping over the absence of his Lord of Fluffiness; the one, the only Sesshoumaru, while our poor kidnapped authoress can be seen rolling her eyes in the background off to the imps left.

Now, why has our beloved authoress been taken captive? Well that's rather obvious isn't it?

A group of rabid Sesshoumaru fan girls have decided to kidnap her and attempt to force her to abandon her current works in order to focus on their anime/manga idol, the fluffy doggy lord.

**But don't you worry a rescue party has been dispersed and will hopefully be successful. Until then, you'll just have to wait and see.**


	18. Chapter 17

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**I'm so sorry for not updateing, I just finshed moving, today I just got the internet hooked back up, so here's a long chapter. Sorry about the errors in this chapter.**

**I will be updateing more offten now.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I Don't own inuyasha.**

**Rated M for further chapters**

**Recape:**

Inuyasha moved in front of Kagome. " Will you marrie me."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 17: Life after everything else.**

It took Kagome a few minutes to understand what Inuyasha just said, Kagome jumped to her feet and looked down on Inuyasha, Kagome fell uncastions, Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground, Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style, Inuyasha walked back towards Sango and Miroku.

"What happened." Miroku asked Inuyasha looking down at the sleeping girl in his arms. "Wait a minute you asked her didn't you.

"Ya I did." Inuyasha told his two bestfriends, without any word of a lie, Inuyasha looked them stright in the eyes.

"What did she say." Miroku asked Inuyasha with happyness in her voice.

"She didn't answer me, she passed out right away." Inuyasha told Miroku.

"What are you guys talking about." Sango asked Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha asked Kagome to marrie him." Miroku told Sango. Miroku watched as Sango's face turned to happyness.

"You guys are all ready mates arn't you, so do that mean you're all ready married in the demon world." Sango asked Inuyasha.

"Yes we are all ready marrid in demon standers, but for Kagome, she's only human she dersives to get married her way." Inuyasha told Sango.

"Does Kagome know anything about demons and mating." Sango asked Inuyasha with a little worrie in her voice.

"I really don't know, I never told her anything." Inuyash told Sango with a little dissapointment in his voice, why can't his friends be happy for him, why can't they just leave it alone. yes he forgot to tell kagome about when humans say yes to become Demon's mates that means there married.

"So she doesn't know, that she's all ready married to you by demon laws." Sango asked Inuyasha with a little bit of anger in her voice.

"No...I didn't tell her, I didn't know how she would take it." Inuyasha adminted to Sango.

"What happends if she says no." Sango asked Inuyasha.

"Then...I'll release her from the bond that we share, I will release her from me." Inuyasha told Sango and Miroku.

Inuyasha walked past his friends and layed Kagome down on the blanket, Kagome moaned and moved but didn't wake.

Miroku and Sango ran into the water." Come on Inuyasha the waters great, Kagome will be fine, let her sleep it off." Miroku yelled out to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha signed and looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. Kagome moved to get more comfortable in Inuyasha's arms, Kagome moved her bottom on Inuyasha's hips, Inuyasha moaned from the sudden movement from Kagome, Kagome opened her eyes and looked up into Inuyasha's amber eye's.

"What happened." Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"You passed out, don't you remember. Inuyasha asked Kagome with sadness in his voice. Inuyasha's ears lowered to his head.

Kagome blushed and looked away from Inuyasha. "Yes I remember what happened." Kagome responded.

"Can we talk about this later, I don't feel very well." Kagome told Inuyasha, she didn't really like lieing to Inuyahsa, but she didn't want to talk about it rigth now.

Inuyasha new right away that Kagome was lieing to him, he didn't want to say anything about it, he nodded at first." Sure, I'll take you home." Inuyasha chocked up to Kagome.

Kagome nodded back to Inuyasha, then got up and walked over to Sango and Miroku. "Why are you leaving."

"I don't feel very well. Inuyasha's going to take me home, I'll see you to, at school tomorrow." Kagome said to Sango and Miroku, Sango pulled Kagome into a hug.

"Ok, I hope you get better soon." Sango said to Kagome.

Kagome walked to Inuyasha's car, Inuyasha stayed behind to pack all his stuff. Inuyasha walked over to Sango and Miroku.

"Why is she really leaving." Sango asked Inuyasha. Worrie writen all over her face.

"She doesn't want to marrie me." Inuyasha told Sango and Miroku.

"Did she tell you that." Sango asked the very upset Hanyou.

"No, but I can see it in her eyes, by the way she was looking at me." Inuyasha told his two worried friends.Inuyasha's head was down, his eyes where covered by his long hair, Sango say tears running down his face, Sango pulled Inuyasha into a hug, Inuyasha was shocked at first then hugged her back.

"I'll talk to her." Sango whispered to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha could only nodded, then quickly pulled Sango into another hug. " Thank you." Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

Inuyasha whiped his eyes, then turned around and walked back to where Kagome was waiting for him, Inuyasha jumped in the car, The ride to Kagome's place was silent.Inuyasha would look at Kagome from the corner of his eye ever few minutes. Kagome looked out of the window to busie thinging her own thoughts to notice Inuyasha looking at her.

Inuyasha pulled up to Kagome's place, Kagome hesitated before getting out.

"Can I come in." Inuyasha quickly asked Kagome before she closed the door. Kagome turned around and looked at Inuyasha, she nodded, Inuyasha jumped out of the car, and followed Kagome inside.

Kagome went stright to her bedroom. she walked out of her room wearing her P.J's. Inuyasha's eyes followed Kagome threw the house.

"We need to talk about this." Inuyasha told Kagome.

Kagome stopped what she was doing and looked at Inuyasha, Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and sat beside him. He turned and looked at her she nodded her head.

"Can we talk." Inuyasha asked her again.

"Ok." Kagome told Inuyasha without looking at him.

"You don't want to marrie me do you." Inuyasha asked Kagome. Inuyasha turned around when he heard her gasp.

"Its not that." Kagome said.

"Then what." Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"I'm to young, I love you and love what we have, I'm just not ready." Kagome told Inuyasha with tears in her eyes.

"I understand that, I love you and love what we have, I really want to spend the rest of my life with you, I asked you to be my mate and you said yes, I can wait in till you are ready. So please don't cry." Inuyasha told Kagome wrapping her tears away.

"Inuyasha I think we should slow this down, I love you, I really do, but your talking about getting married, We just met, not really but we just started going out, Yes you asked me to be your mate and I said yes, I want to be with you, were still young we have a long time to be together, so we don't have to rush things do we." Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked at the gorund, feeling his heart being wrapped to pieces. "Theres something I need to tell you." Inuyasha said without looking at Kagome.

"Ok." Kagome answered.

"When I asked you to be my mate, I marked you, you said yes, so we are all ready kinda married, In demon laws.Inuyasha told Kagome, still not wanting to make eye contact with her.

"So what your telling me, is it were all ready married, were you ever going to tell me." kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Yes." Inuyasha answered her.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, Inuyasha was still looking at the ground, Kagome pulled his chin up so that he was looking at her, " Why didn't you tell me." Kagome asked Inuyasha with nothing but sadness in her voice.

"I didn't know how to tell you, So I just thought I would ask you to marrie me, I thought you would say yes, So I wouldn't have to tell you." Inuyasha told Kagome.

"I do love you, I do what to marrie you, just not right now, there's still school, college and I might go to america, please don't be mad." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"I'll wait." Inuyasha whispered, if Kagome wasn't sitting by him so won't have heard him.

"What if I'm gone for years Inuyasha, I can't let you wait for me, You might met somebody else." Kagome didn't get to finish what she was saying, Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a tight hug, Pulling her body close to his chest. "I'll wait for you, I love you so much, will you wait for me, If you do go, I'll go with you." Inuyasha whispered in Kagome ear.

"You would really everything you have behind to come with me. And I would wait hundres of years for you." kagome said to Inuyasha.

"Of course, your my woman." Inuyasha told Kagome.

"But I would ask you one question, please don't leave." Inuyash asked Kagome.

Kagome pulled Inuyasha into a deep kiss, "Thats why I love you." Kagome whispered in Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her down on his lap, Inuyasha and Kagome fell on the coatch. Kagome giggled at Inuyasha. "Whats are you laughting at wench." Kagome pulled Inuyasha into a deep heated searching kiss. " Don't talk." Kagome whispered into Inuyasha's ear.

KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK.

Kagome quickly jumped off Inuyasha, she pulled down her coths before answering the door, Inuyasha was leaning on his elbones looking to see who was at the door.

"Hey Sango. whats up." Kagome asked her bestfriend.

"How you feeling." Sango asked Kagome with worrie in her voice.

"Oh hi Inuyasha." Sango quickly said.

"Hey." Inuyasha responded.

"Can I quickly talk to you." Kagome asked Sango.

"Sure." Kagome and Sango walked out side, Kagome closed the door behind her, They walked a few feet away from the house, with Inuyasha's good hearing, Kagome didn't want Inuyasha hearing what they were going to talk about.

"Whats wrong Kagome." Sango asked.

"Did you know."Kagome quickly asked Sango, Sango quickly stopped walking and turned around and looked at her bestfriend.

" Did you know that me and Inuyasha are all ready married because of the demon laws." Kagome asked Sango. Kagome looked at Sango and watched her face drain of color, Sango looked down and nodded her head. " I'm so sorry." She whispered.

Kagome's face fell. " Why didn't you tell me." Kagome asked Sango.

"I'm so sorry, I know I should have told you." Sango said without looking at her friend.

"I'm really conserting saying yes to him, I really do love him. Thats it I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him." kagome told Sango.

Sango watched Kagome's face light up, Kagome didn't say another word to Sango, she turned around and ran back home, she threw the front door open and ran into Inuyasha's arms." My answes yes." Kagome whisperd to in Inuyasha's ear.

"I love you so much, I promise you won't regret this." Inuyasha told Kagome pulling her into a hug.

"I promise you'll have the wedding of your dreams." Inuyasha told Kagome.

"Marring you, is all I really want." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"Thank you." Inuyasha whisperd to Kagome. Inuyasha dropped to his kness and pulled a small box from his pocket, she gasped, he opened the boxs showing a big dimone engamint ring. "will you marrie me, Kagome Higarashi."

Her eyes fulled up full of tears."Yes." tears ran down her face. Inuyasha place the ring on Kagome's left hand ring finger. He stood up wrapping her tears away. "You just made me the happiest man."

"We are getting married after school." Kagome warned Inuyasha.

"Of course." Inuyasha told Kagome.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango walked home after talking with Kagome, Miroku was waiting for her, After there fun day at the beach, Miroku helped Sango pack her stuff, she moved in with him.

"So how are the love birds." Miroku asked Sango.

"kagome said yes." Sango told Miroku.

"Good for her, nobody will love her more then him." Miroku told Sango.

"I just think she scared, remember Naraku, do you no the real reason they broke up." Sango asked Miroku.

"No, What happened." Miroku asked Sango.

"Kagome and Naraku dated for about six months,They didn't sleep together or anything like that, He asked her to marrie him, she said no, so he beat her. Then he left town." Sango told Miroku.

"Does Inuyasha know." Miroku asked Sango.

"No, if Inuyasha knew Naraku would have been dead the first time he met him." Sango told Miroku.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru walked into the quite part of the hospital, the morge. Sesshomaru walked over to Naraku's body.

"Get your ass up, I know your not dead." Sesshomaru yelled at Naraku.

Naraku didn't move, Sesshomaru punched Naraku in the face, Naraku jumped out of the hospital bed. " What did you do that for." Naraku yelled at Sesshomaru.

"You deserved what happened to you, this is the lat time, I'll tell you this, stay away from my brother and his friends, and stay away from Kagome." Sesshomary said before walking out of the hospital.

Naraku jumped off the bed, and walked out of the hospital. "I will have her."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and Kagome layed on the bed talking about everything and anything, wanting to know everything about each other.

"Tell me your deepest secret." Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"There's somethings you don't know about me, and I don't think you'll like them." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"You can tell me anything." Inuyasha told Kagome pulling her into a tight embrase.

"There about Naraku." Kagome quickly told Inuyasha. " You might not like what I tell you, The things he did." Inuyasha growled at his Name.

"What did he do, you can tell me." Inuyasha quickly told Kagome. "I won't get mad."

Her eyes fulled up full of tears. "There not happy memories." Kagome told Inuyasha. Inuyasha was shocked to smell the fear coming from Kagome, and to see her crying.

"What happened, did he hurt you." Inuyasha asked Kagome, Kagome say the worrie he had for her, and she felt happy to know that he really loved her.

"Yes, A long time ago, he tryed to take everything away from me." Kagome told Inuyasha, she lowered her head, and looked at her feet not wanting to make eye contact with him.

Before Inuyasha could ask her what really happened, the phone rang, Inuyasha walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hey it's Sesshomaru, we really need to talk."

"Can't it wait, I'm in the middle of something." Inuyasha told his brother.

"Naraku's still alive." Sesshomaru quickly told Inuyasha before he hung up on him.

"What." Inuyasha yelled.

"Just got back from the hospital." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha.

"K. Thanks, I have to go." Inuyasha said before hanging up on Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha walked back to Kagome. "You need to tell me what happened between you and Naraku." Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Whats wrong, Who was one the phone." Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"That was Sesshomary, he just got home from the hospital.

"Oh my god, what happened, is he all right." kagome quickly asked Inuyasha. Kagome jumped to her feet and walked over to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and say nothing but fear in her eyes." I got some bad news, but remember one thing, I'm here for you, I'll all was protect you." Inuyasha quickly told Kagome.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a hug, "Kagome Naraku's still alive, I need to know what he did to you." Inuyasha asked Kagome. Inuyasha quickly backed up and looked at Kagome, he could smell the fear and he whole body was shaking. "I don't know why I'm acting this way, I never showed any fear around him, or when people talk about him, I never let it bug me before." kagome told Inuyasha.

"What did he do to you." Inuyasha asked with more force in his voice.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now, Naraku doesn't bother me, I don't let him." Kagome quickly told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha wanting to change the topic quickly pulled Kagome into a hun. "It's late, lets just go to bed."

Kagome nodded her head, and walked to the bedroom with Inuyasha, Kagome jumped into bed, Inuyasha quickly joined her. "Do you think he'll be there tomorrow." Kagome quickly asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha pulled her back to his front. " I really don't know, Don't worrie I won't let him hurt you."

"Night." Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

"I promise, when I'm ready I'll tell you want happened." kagome told Inuyasha before felling into a light dreamless sleepy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku walked down the street, stopping in front of a small house. "You will be mine again Kagome, your little half breed can't stop me." he told himself over and over again. "I see you tomorrow." He whispered before walking home.

"I'll help you, if you help me." Naraku told his sister. She walked out from the bushes.

She nodded and walked with her brother home. " I knew you would be here." She told her brother.

"A long time ago, he told me he loved me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru walked back and front in his office." What does he want from Kagome? Why won't he leave her alone?" Sesshomaru tryed to understand Naraku better.

When he met Naraku years ago, he was a hard working person, not letting people get in his way, him and his sister wern't into getting to know people they all was sat back and did there work. "what was her name again, oh right Kikyo."

Didn't she have a thing for Inuyasha, he all ready knew Naraku wanted Kagome. " I have to tell Inuyasha that Kikyo might be back in town to, when Naraku dissapered, so did Kikyo. She might have something to do with this." Sesshomaru said.

KNOCK.KNOCK.KNOCK.

Sesshomaru walked over to the door and opened it, there standing there was Rin, "Hey what are you doing here so late." Sesshomaru asked Rin.

"Are you going to ask me in." Rin asked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru nodded and steped aside to let Rin in. Rin walked past Sesshomaru, when he turned around to ask her again why she was there, she pulled him into a deep searching kiss. " I missed you." Rin whispered in Sesshomaru's ear.

"I missed you to, Sorry for not calling you, I had to do something." Sesshomaru told Rin.

"Can I ask you a quick question, do you know a girl named Kikyo." Sesshomaru asked Rin.

It took a few minutes, then Rin nodded her head. "Yes I know Kikyo, she left a few years ago, with her brother, what was his name again, oh my god Naraku." Rin said.

"Ya, but there's some bad news there, Naraku's still alive, and I think Naraku and Kikyo are back in town, and there both different, will Naraku is, He should be dead." Sesshomaru told Rin.

"Will I should go, we have school tomorrow, I'll see you tomorrow." Rin said before kissing Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru pulled Rin into a hug, "I see you tomorrow."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was the first to wake up, Kagome was still tight to his chest, he watched her sleep, Inuyasha quickly sliped out of bed without waking Kagome. Just as Inuyasha was walking out of the room, Kagome's alarm clock went off.

Kagome jumped out of bed, she ran past Inuyasha and went stright to the bathroom, she turned on the shower then jumped in, she had a very fast shower, by the time she was down, Inuyasha had breakfest ready.

"You didn't have to do this." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"Ya I know, but I wanted to." Inuyasha told Kagome.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and pulled him into an embrase, Inuyasha hugged her back. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

**"**Another day at school, not looking forward to it." Inuyasha told Kagome.

"We can go through it together." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"I told Sango that I would met her in front of the school." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"K, Hurry up, then we'll leave, I still need to go home and get my school stuff." Inuyasha told Kagome.

"Why not go, I'll met you there." Kagome suggested.

"I would really like if I went with you, Naraku might be there." Inuyasha told Kagome.

"Ok, sure when were done, we'll both walk over to your house." kagome told Inuyasha. Kagome sat down at the table, Inuyasha put her plate in front of her. " In joy, I made your favorit." Inuyasha told Kagome.

After Kagome and Inuyasha finished eating, kagome walked into her bedroom and grabbed her school bag. " Ready." kagome told Inuyasha, waiting at the front door for him.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked over to his place, Inuyasha opened the door and they both walked in, Sesshomaru was getting ready to walk out when they walked in.

"What are you two doing here." Sesshomaru asked.

"Just getting my stuff for school." Inuyasha told his brother.

"Do you two want a ride to school." Sesshomaru asked.

"Sure." Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time.

Inuyasha ran up to his bedroom, Kagome and Sesshomaru waited for him. Kagome looked over to Sesshomaru leaning against the door frame. " So... Is Naraku really still a live." Kagome asked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was a little taken back from Kagome's question. "Yes... He's still a live." Sesshomaru told Kagome.

Kagome and Sesshomaru both looked at each other for awhile, then Kagome walked back towards the staires to wait for Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome walk away, he say her left hand, there on her ring finger was a ring, Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and turned her around so that she was facing him. "Did Inuyashsa asked you to marrie him." Sesshomaru asked Kagome.

"Yes." Kagome told Sesshomaru. Inuyasha ran down the stairs to see Kagome and Sesshomaru talking, "You guys ready." Inuyasha asked his brother and mate.

"Yup." Kagome said before walking outside with Sesshomaru. "You guys stay here, I'll go get the car." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha and kagome.

Kagome and Inuyasha waited for Sesshomaru to bring the car around, Sesshomaur pulled the car around, Kagome and Inuyasha jumped in.

They pulled up to the school, after Sesshomaru parkred the car, they all got out, Kagome could see Sango and Miroku waiting in front of the school, they were talking about something cause, Sango was holding on to Miroku, she was laughing. Kagome knew she would upset the woman when she told her about Naraku.

"Hey Kagome over here." Sango called out to her.

Kagome walked to Sango, and Pulled her into a tight hug." I'm so sorry." She whispered into her ear.

Sango pushed her away, "Whats wrong." Sango asked Kagome.

" I really need to talk to you, Can we talk right now." Kagome asked Sango.

"Sure." Sango told Kagome. Sango turned around and told Miroku that Kagome needed to talk her, Miroku nodded, Kagome and Sango walked over to the back of the school.

"So whats wrong." Sango asked Kagome.

Before Sango could say anything else. "Naraku's still a live." kagome yelled out. Sango quickly shut her mouth and looked at her bestfriend. "Are you sure." she manged to ask.

"Ya, Sesshomaru told Inuyasha last night, he went to the hospital to see." Kagome told Sango.

"There's something I need to tell you." Sango told Kagome. "Do you remember Kikyo. I remember her having a thing for Inuyasha, and Naraku had a thing for you, I think Kikyo might be back in town, and I think she might go after Inuyasha, just like Naraku's going after you." Sango told Kagome.

"Didn't Inuyasha and Kikyo date." Kagome asked Sango.

"Ya a long time ago, but it didn't last long, he broke up with her, he said that she was moving to fast for him." Sango told Kagome.

"There's my woman."

Kagome and Sango turned around to see Koga walking towards them. " What do you want." Sango asked Koga.

"I came here for my woman, It's time you dumped that half breed." Koga said.

"I thought I told you last time to stay away from Kagome."

Kagome,Sango and Koga turned around to see Inuyasha standing there.

"She's not yours." Koga screamed at Inuyasha.

"No she's mine." They all turned around to see Naraku standing there with Kikyo at his side.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Autors note.**

**Thank you very much, I am working on getting my story better, And sorry for the errors, I will work on it.**

**Thank you for all the support, I love all the reviews, if you have an ideas for the storie just e-mail me anytime.**

**And I want to thank the people that have reviewed my storie.**

**666loser666**

**Anime-Lover-Forever2007**

**Ashcan**

**Ashsmee**

**aznangelstarQT**

**Dragon-lord1092**

**Final Fantasy and Inuyasha rule**

**Fullmetal-Inugrl8484**

**Furubaluver**

**get your own Hanyou **

**i'mcrazygetoverit**

**Inu yasha lover144183**

**Inuyasha-Backlashwave**

**Kagome M.K**

**Kirkluver2005-4ever**

**Megan**

**Rosiel-chan**

**Shawnsgurl66**

**ShikonMagic**

**Sillybluemonkey**

**Siten200**

**SSJBryan**

**SquirtlezGurl07 **

**They Call Me Jack The Ripper**

**Whogivesacow**

**Yashaloves69**


	19. Chapter 18

**I Don't own inuyasha.**

**Rated M for further chapters**

**Recape:**

"No she's mine." They all turned around to see Naraku standing there with Kikyo at his side.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 18: close encounters of the wrong kind.**

"What the hell are you doing here." Inuyasha asked Kikyo.

"And you, stay the fuck away from Kagome, if you every toucher her again, I'll kill you." Inuyasha told Naraku.

"I'm here to catch up with old friends." Kikyo told Inuyasha.

"What are you doing here Naraku." Kagome asked Naraku.

"Why did you even come back in the first place." Sango asked Naraku.

"I all ready told everybody here why I'm back, I'm here for Kagome, and I an't leaving without her." Naraku told everybody.

'You should just leave, Kagome wants nothing to you with you." Inuyasha told Naraku.

"She'll come back to me, they all was do." Naraku told Inuyasha.

"I'll never love or go back to you." Kagome told Naraku.

"How could I love a monster like you." Kagome yelled at Naraku.

Naraku laughted. " I still remember you screaming my name when I fucked you into the ground." Naraku said.

Inuyasha growled and was just about to jumped on Naraku when Kagome steped in front of him, Kagome walked up to Naraku and brote her hand up to punch him, when Naraku grabbed her hand.

"I don't think so Angel." Naraku whispered into her ear.

Naraku spone Kagome around, so that her back was to his front, she tryed to get away but Naraku wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Let me go you bastard." Kagome yelled.

"I would never let you go again." Naraku told Kagome.

"Get you hands off my woman." Koga yelled.

"She's not your woamn." Inuyasha yelled at Koga.

"Get your fucking hands off my mate." Inuyasha yelled at Naraku.

Kagome kicked Naraku in the knee, he screamed in pain, he losened his grip on her, she took the chance and pulled away from Naraku and ran back to Inuyasha.

"You'll pay for that bitch." Naraku yelled.

"I told you not to come back here." They all turned around to see Sesshomaru and Rin standing there.

Sesshomaru and Rin walked up to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I told you to stay away." Sesshomaru told Naraku.

"I do what I want." Naraku told Sesshomaru.

"It's nice to see you again Kikyo." Rin said.

"I bet it is." Kikyo said back.

Kikyo walked up to Inuyasha and pulled him into a hug."Can't wait to see what happens." Kikyo whispered into Inuyasha's ear.

Inuyasha pushed Kikyo off him. "Stay the hell away from me." Inuyasha told Kikyo.

Kikyo walked past everybody and walked into the school. " See you later baby." She told Inuyasha before disappear into the building.

"Don't you every touch my sister again." Naraku warned Inuyasha.

"I still away from her, you stay away from Kagome." Inuyasha told Naraku.

"No deal." Naraku said before joining his sister in the building.

"Don't worrie about him, I'll take care of him." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha.

"What are you going to do." Kagome asked Sesshomaru.

"I don't know, but I don't trust thoses two." Sesshomaru said.

"I want you two to move into the mansion." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Why would we do that." Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru.

"So I can keep an eye on you two." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha.

"Fine." Kagome told Sesshomaru.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Inuyasha went stright to her place after school, Miroku and Sango showed up a few minutes after they did.

"Pack everything, and well put it all into my car, well make a few trips, but well get it all." Inuyasha told everybody.

"These is going to be really weird living with Sesshomaru." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"I know." Inuyasha pulled kagome into a hug, he kissed the top of her head. " Don't worrie everything will be fine." Inuyasha told Kagome.

A few hours later everything was in Inuyasha's room, "Where to start." Kagome said looking around the room at all her stuff.

Sesshomaru walked into the room.

"Hey Sesshomaru, I gotta a little advise for you." Miroku said.

"What." Sesshomaru asked.

"If the house is rocking, don't come a knocking." Miroku told Sesshomaru, Miroku couldn't keep it in, he fell to the gound laughing.

"Very funny, fuckface." Inuyasha screamed at Miroku.

Inuyasha kicked everybody out, Inuyasha helped Kagome unpack all her things.

"It will take a little getting use to." Inuyasha told Kagome.

"I like it here." kagome told Inuyasha.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Autors note.**

**Thank you very much, I am working on getting my story better, And sorry for the errors, I will work on it.**

**Thank you for all the support, I love all the reviews, if you have an ideas for the storie just e-mail me anytime.**

**And I want to thank the people that have reviewed my storie.**

**666loser666**

**Anime-Lover-Forever2007**

**Ashcan**

**Ashsmee**

**aznangelstarQT**

**Baby-Fox-Fire**

**Dragon-lord1092**

**Final Fantasy and Inuyasha rule**

**Fullmetal-Inugrl8484**

**Furubaluver**

**get your own Hanyou **

**i'mcrazygetoverit**

**Inu yasha lover144183**

**Inuyasha-Backlashwave**

**Kagome M.K**

**Kirkluver2005-4ever**

**Kouskums Girl**

**LadyposionofFanelia**

**Megan**

**Mnm**

**Rosiel-chan**

**Sadasadsfdafsdsfsfda**

**Serialhugger**

**Shadowball**

**Shawnsgurl66**

**ShikonMagic**

**Sillybluemonkey**

**Siten200**

**SSJBryan**

**SquirtlezGurl07 **

**They Call Me Jack The Ripper**

**Tibus's lil hottie**

**Val**

**Vengeance4love23**

**Whogivesacow**

**xiDOREyoux**

**Yashaloves69**


	20. Chapter 19

**Warning there is a lemon in this chapter.**

**I Don't own inuyasha.**

**Rated M for further chapters**

**Recape: **"I like it here." kagome told Inuyasha.

-----------------------

**Chapter 19: Miroku and Sango's wild night.**

After everything was unpacked, Inuyasha and Kagome were resting on the floor.

"You hungry."

Ya, Kinda am."

Inuyasha jumped to his feet, he grabbed Kagome's hands and pulled her to her feet as well.

"something different this time." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"Ok sounds good to me." Inuyasha told Kagome

"But nothing to fancy, I don't like stuff that like." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"I'll remember that."

Inuyasha and Kagome went out to a small french cafe.The couple wasn't aware of the watch full eyes following them, watching every move them make...

-----------------------

Sesshomaru and Rin, stayed in for the night, watching movies and in joying each others company.

"Hows Kagome doing in her new room." Rin asked Sesshomaru.

"She's doing great, Kagome and Inuyasha went out tonite."

"I hope everything works out for them."

"Inuyasha and Kagome will be getting married after school." Sesshomaru told Rin.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy for them."

-----------------------

'what would you like to do tonite.' Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"I would just like to go home and relaxe."

Inuyasha smiled and reached across the table and rubbed her cheeks, he ran his fingers threw her long raven hair. "that sounds great."

Kagome blushed and leanded into his touch.

After they both finshed dinner, Inuyasha and Kagome went home. Inuyasha walked around the house. "Sesshomaru and Rin must have changed there minds, there not home." Inuyasha told Kagome.

"Do you want to lay down and watch a move." Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Sure, why not."

Inuyasha put a dvd in and layed on the couch, Kagome climed on top of him, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her tight to his chest, Kagome put her head on his chest, Inuyasha rested his chin on her head, this was Inuyasha's favorite way of laying down, he loved her smell. for some reason her seant reminded him of the forest.

They both watched the movie, a few minutes in kagome fell a sleep, Kagome shivered Inuyasha quickly covered her with a blanket from the back of the couch. Kagome moved around to get more comfortable but didn't wake.

-----------------------

Sesshomaru and Rin came back to Sesshomaru's place, they both walked into the living room to see Inuyasha and kagome sleeping on the couch.

"They look so cute together." Rin told Sesshomaru.

"Will you to shutup,your going to wake kagome." Inuyasha told Sesshomaru and Rin.

Inuyasha looked down, Kagome was still in a deep sleep.

Sesshomaru and Rin both turned around to leave.

"Hey, Sesshomaru can you help me out here." Inuyasha asked his brother.

"Need my help again, little brother."

"Shut up and help me."

Sesshomaru walked over to Inuyasha and Kagome and picked kagome up, blanket and all. Inuyasha sat up and took kagome from Sesshomaru.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said before walking up to there room.

Inuyasha layed kagome down on the bed and pulled all her cloths off, then picked her up, and moved the blanket out of the way, and layed her down and covered her. Inuyasha removed his clothing and climed into bed with her and pulled her back to his front, then joined her in sleep.

Kagome was the first to awake the next morning, Kagome opened her eyes and say that she was pulled tight to Inuyasha's chest. Kagome moved out of Inuyasha's arms and moved around so that she was now facing him, she watched him sleep for a few minutes. she turned around to clime out of bed then she realized she was naked.

"What the fuck did you do."

Inuyasha jumped out of bed, backing away from his mate slowly.

"Why am I naked."

"It's not what you think."

"What am I thinking Inuyasha."

"It's nothing perverted."

Kagome climed out of bed and wrapped a blanket around her body, she walked around the room and picked up her cloths, and ran to the bathroom. "Don't say a word." Kagome warned Inuyasha.

Kagome came out of the bathroom fully dressed, Inuyasha was sitting on the edge of the bed, he was only wearing his boxers. "I'm sorry."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, Kagome could never stay mad at Inuyasha, his ears were flate to his head.

"I forgive you, but never do it again, but I'm still mad at you."

Inuyasha's ear pirecked up, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around kagome's waist and pulled her on his lap.

-----------------------

**With Miroku and Sango.**

Miroku and Sango were home having a romatic candle light dinner, After the movie they both layed on the couch watching movies, Of course Miroku picked the movie a movie Sango would never watch a horror movie.

Sango wanted to find away to pay Miroku back for making her watch the movie with him, Sango just thought of the best way to get Miroku back. Sango moved her hands up Miroku's shirt, Sango felt him stiffen under her touch, she moved her hands higer up and started tickling him.

Miroku jumped off the couch with Sango still in his arms, Sango fell to the gound laughing, Miroku's face was a light shade of pink.

"That wasn't funny."

Miroku pulled Sango to her feet, he quickly turned her back to his front and pulled her tight to his body.

Sango let out a breathy sigh as she felt Miroku's lips gently skim the skin over her neck and shoulders. From behind her, his strong arms were both possessively, and protectively settled around her slender waist.

Raising her arms above her head, she grasped at his dark hair tugging slightly when she felt his tongue work against that sensitive part of her neck just between her jaw and earlobe. After enjoying the sensation for a moment, Sango released her hold on Miroku, and turned in his arms so that she was facing him; her arms snaked about his neck drawing him closer still.

Miroku offered a gentle smile before brining his mouth to hers in a scorcher of a kiss, more wild than not, and demanding. Their tongues played against one another, as his clever hands began to make short work of the clothes that were all that separated them now.

Lifting Sango, and carrying her against him, Miroku brought his lover to the bed and settled her on it gently, following her down as he did so. Mrioku was now settled between Sango's thighs. Trailing butterfly kisses down the elegant column of her throat, across her collarbone, between the valley of her breasts, taking time to lavish attention upon her puckered, and stiffened nipples with his mouth and hand before continuing his journey down her body.

Sango's breathing was becoming less regular, and was now coming in short pants as Miroku's elegant fingers and mouth blazed a trail over her lithe body. When she felt his lips on her inner thy, Sango let out a moan so sensual in its nature, that Miroku lifted his eyes to watch her. Her hear thrown back, eyes closed, mouth open… Beautiful. Still he continued his ministrations, using the pad of his thumb to stimulate her clitoris, while two long, thick fingers worked in and out of her brining her to her first climax of the evening.

Sango was now writhing against his hand, arching into his touch, her moans more frequent, and louder.

Miroku didn't really know how much more he could take.

When the tension from her climax left her body Miroku removed his digits and crawled between her still spread legs, working his way back up her body with soft, hot, kisses, before claiming her mouth once again.

In one swift, sure stroke, Miroku was inside of her, swallowing her involuntary gasp of pleasure with his mouth as he did so.

Soon their bodies were moving in a steady smooth rythem. Then eventually gaining in speed, and intensity, each thrust coming harder and faster than the last.

Sango was far from an idle partner, her hands explored every inch of her lover, stroking him, holding him, caressing… even as she felt the tension begin to build up inside of her once more.

Soon both were crying out their orgasm, with lusty expletives, and breathless pleasure filled moans.

Miroku collapsed rolling so that Sango now lay atop of him, their sweat slicked bodies still entwined, and connected. Their breathing was ragged and their heartbeats were still racing, as they lay in one another's arms sated and feeling the weight of lethargy sink into their bones.

Before following Sango into slumber, Miroku dropped a tender kiss upon her brow.

-----------------------

**Autors note.**

**Thank you very much, I am working on getting my story better, And sorry for the errors, I'm working on it.**

**Thank you for all the support, I love all the reviews, if you have an ideas for the storie just e-mail me anytime.**

**And I want to thank the people that have reviewed my storie.**

**And thank you very much, the move was good.**

-----------------------

**A BIG THANK YOU TO SERIALHUGGER FOR HELPING ME OUT, WHEN I WAS MOVING, AND FOR EVERYTHING ELSE.**

-----------------------

**666loser666**

**Anime-Lover-Forever2007**

**Ashcan**

**Ashsmee**

**aznangelstarQT**

**Baby-Fox-Fire**

**Dragon-lord1092**

**Final Fantasy and Inuyasha rule**

**Fullmetal-Inugrl8484**

**Furubaluver**

**get your own Hanyou **

**i'mcrazygetoverit**

**Inu yasha lover144183**

**Inuyasha-Backlashwave**

**Kagome2**

**Kagome M.K**

**Kirkluver2005-4ever**

**Kouskums Girl**

**LadyposionofFanelia**

**Megan**

**Mnm**

**Poser Life**

**Rosiel-chan**

**Sadasadsfdafsdsfsfda**

**Serialhugger**

**Shadowball**

**Shawnsgurl66**

**ShikonMagic**

**Sillybluemonkey**

**Siten200**

**SSJBryan**

**SquirtlezGurl07 **

**They Call Me Jack The Ripper**

**Tibus's lil hottie**

**Val**

**Vengeance4love23**

**Whogivesacow**

**xiDOREyoux**

**Yashaloves69**


	21. Chapter 20

Warning there is a lemon in this chapter.

I Don't own inuyasha.

Rated M for further chapters

Recape: Before following Sango into slumber, Miroku dropped a tender kiss upon her brow.

-----------------------

**Chapter 20: Now thats a shower.**

Kagome and Inuyasha spent the whole day in there room, from watching movies to playing stupid but fun games.

They didn't know how late it was in till Inuyasha looked outside.

"What do you feel like doing tomorrow." Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Lets not worrie about it till tomorrow." Kagome told Inuyasha.

-----------------------

Miroku was the firest to awake, he admired the sleeping beauty in his arms. Sango moaned and moved more into her lovers arms, Miroku kissed her on the forehead, she slowly opened her eyes.

"Morning." Sango whispered to Miroku.

"Sleep well." Miroku asked Sango.

Sango blushed and nodded.

"How are you." Miroku asked Sango.

"A little sore, but ok." Sango told Miroku.

"Sorry about that." Miroku whispered in Sango's ear, Sango blushed and looked away from Miroku.

"What would u like to do today." Miroku asked Sango.

"Why don't we go on a double date with Kags and Inuyasha." Sango asked Miroku.

"That sounds like fun, I'll phone them up later on today." Miroku told Sango.

Sango wrapped her arms around Miroku's neck and pulled his lips to hers, Sango blushed when she felt her naked body on his, Miroku smirked when he say her face.

"How about you make that phone call." Sango asked Miroku.

Miroku nodded and climed out of bed, he pulled on a pair of black boxers and walked into the living room and picked up the phone to dial Inuyasha's place. Sango walked out of the bedroom with a blanket wrapped around her.

RING RING RING RING RING.

Kagome walked over to the ringing phone and picked it up, she turned around and looked behind her to see if Inuyasha was still a sleep.

Inuyasha had his eyes closed but he was fully awake of course Kagome thought he was still a sleep.

"Hello."

"Hey Kagome, whats up."

"Oh, hey Miroku, nothing much you."

"Sango wanted me to phone and ask if you and Inuyasha wanted to go on a double date."

"Sure, after school."

"K, sounds good, see you at school."

Kagome hung up the phone, she turned around and took one last look at Inuyasha before grabbing cloths, she walked into the bathroom and turned the showers on, stime from the hot water fulled the bathroom, she took her cloths off, then she remember she forgot to grab the shampoo, Kagome walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body, she walked out of the bedroom and walked down the hallway and grabbed shampoo from Sesshomaru's bathroom, Rin told her she could have it.

Kagome walked back to her room and walked stright to the bathroom, she didn't notice that Inuyasha was gone. Kagome walked into the bathroom and kicked the door closed. She jumped when she felt arms wrap around her waist, she quickly turned around to see Inuyasha standing there naked.

Inuyasha pulled the towel from Kagome's body, she shirked from surprise, Kagome automaticaly moved her hands to hind her naked body from Inuyasha. Inuyasha grabbed her hands and pushed her against the wall pinnning her hands above her head.

Inuyasha kissed her, licking her bottom lip for entry, she moaned in his mouth, she galdly opened for him, There toungs battled, they both broke a part for air, Inuyasha moved to her neck, she tryed to get her hands free from Inuyasha's grip, he kissed down her jawline to her neck.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and walked into the shower, and moved hers legs and wrapped them around his waist, he tursted into her in a quick movement that cought her off guard, she screamed in pleasure. he rocked his hips with hers.

Faster she whispered in his ear over and over again, he wasn't going to disappoint her, he trusted into her faster and faster, she keeped up with each trust, he moved his hands up and down her sides, he moved his hands to her ass, to make each trust faster,harder and deeper.

Kagome moaned and and rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder as she screamed her release, Inuyasha screamed Kagome's name as he release inside her, Inuyasha waited a few minutes before pulling out of her, she moaned in pleasure as he did, he lowered her to her feet, holding her in till she got her footing.

"I love you so much." Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear.

"I love you more." She told him back, Inuyasha picked Kagome up and walked out of the shower and walked out of the bathroom.

"Inuyasha put me down, I need to get dressed."

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, there she was Kikyo was sitting on the bed looking at a naked Inuyasha and Kagome.

-----------------------

**Autors note.**

**Thank you very much, I am working on getting my story better, And sorry for the errors, I'm working on it.**

**Thank you for all the support, I love all the reviews, if you have an ideas for the storie just e-mail me anytime.**

**And I want to thank the people that have reviewed my storie.**

-----------------------

**666loser666**

**Anime-Lover-Forever2007**

**Ashcan**

**Ashsmee**

**aznangelstarQT**

**Baby-Fox-Fire**

**Dragon-lord1092**

**Final Fantasy and Inuyasha rule**

**FMA8InuYasha Lover144183**

**Fullmetal-Inugrl8484**

**Furubaluver**

**get your own Hanyou **

**iJusNeEdToTeLlU!**

**i'mcrazygetoverit**

**Inu yasha lover144183**

**Inuyasha-Backlashwave**

**Kagome2**

**Kagome M.K**

**Kirkluver2005-4ever**

**kittykat**

**Kouskums Girl**

**ladyposionoffanelia**

**Me!**

**Megan**

**Miroku48**

**Mnm**

**Poser Life**

**Rosiel-chan**

**Ryuchi**

**Sadasadsfdafsdsfsfda**

**Serialhugger**

**Shadowball**

**Shawnsgurl66**

**ShikonMagic**

**Sillybluemonkey**

**Siten200**

**SSJBryan**

**SquirtlezGurl07 **

**They Call Me Jack The Ripper**

**Tibus's lil hottie**

**val**

**Vengeance4love23**

**Whogivesacow**

**xiDOREyoux**

**Xsachi**

**Yashaloves69**


	22. Chapter 21

**I Don't own inuyasha.**

**Rated M for further chapters**

**Recape: Before following Sango into slumber, Miroku dropped a tender kiss upon her brow.**

**-----------------------**

**Chapter 21: I'm cold.**

Inuyasha pulled Kagome tighter to his chest, as she wrapped her front to him, with her arms around his neck hiding her chest in his, as she screamed.

"What the fuck are you going here, Kikyo." Inuyasha yelled.

Both Sesshomaru and Rin both heard the scream, they turned around and looked at each other before running out of the room, to go to Inuyasha's room, they both ran inside.

"Oh my god." Rin said.

"This can't get any worse." kagome whispered in Inuyasha's ear.

Rin ran to the bead and grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Inuyasha and Kagome.

"What the hell is going on, and why the hell are you doing here." Sesshomaru asked.

Sesshomaru turned around and looked at Kikyo, "I won't ask you again." Sesshomaru warned Kikyo.

Kikyo sat up and walked over to Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha told me to come over, he said that he wanted to have some fun before school, he said Kagome wasn't going to be here." Kikyo told Sesshomaru without looking at him or Inuyasha.

"You stupid lieing bitch." Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome could belive it, she didn't know what to belive, was Kikyo telling the truth or was she lieing.

"Inuyasha put me down, first turn around then put me down." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"You can't belive her, You know I would never cheat on you." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.

"Put me down Inuyasha." Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha hesitate before putting her down on her feet, she quickly ran to the bathroom and closed the door. Inuyasha could smell the tears in her eyes.

Why was kagome crying, did she really belive Kikyo, did she really belive he was cheating on her with Kikyo.

"Just get out." Inuyasha screamed.

"Kikyo your not wanted here." Sesshomaru screamed at Kikyo.

"How did you get in here." Rin asked Kikyo.

Before Kikyo could answer the question, the bathroom door opened Kagome walked out, she looked around the room first then she walked over to Kikyo, she punched her in the face.

Kikyo fell to the ground holding her noise, she screamed in pain, "You'll pay for that you stupid bitch." Kikyo screamed before running out of the room.

Kagome turned her back on Inuyasha. " I don't want you to lie to me, is what she said true."

"I swear to you, I would never lie to you, I love you, I would never cheat on you."

"I trust you." Kagome whispered before walking out of the bedroom. Sesshomaru and Rin moved out of the way to let her pass.

"You said, if we moved in here with you, nothing like this would happen, I trusted you." Inuyasha whispered and walked into the bathroom.

Sesshomaru's head fell, Rin walked over to Sesshomaru and pulled him into a tight hug. Sesshomaru rested his head on Rin's shoulder.

" I Don't understand, how this happened, I promised I would protect them both, and look what happend, the first night there here, and Naraku is all ready breaking them a part." Sesshomaru told Rin.

Sesshomaru pulled put of the hug, and took off. " I kill him, Naraku won't get away with this." Sesshomaru told Rin.

Inuyasha got dressed and quickly ran from the room, he ran down stairs and found Kagome sitting at the kitchen table. she was finishing her homework.

"Do you really belive me, or were you just saying that."

Kagome quickly turned around to see Inuyasha standing there, he was leaning against the doorframe.

"You said, you had nothing to do with Kikyo, so I belive you."

"Thats bullshit."

Kagome jumped from Inuyasha's harsh words.

"Your lieing, you don't trust me, do you."

Kagome quickly turned around and grabbed her things. "Sesshomaru said he would take me to school today." kagome told Inuyasha.

"I'll be going to Sango's after school, so don't worrie if I don't come home after school."

Inuyasha didn't even look or talk to Kagome, he walked right past her and jumped in his car and took off.

Kagome signed and walked over to Sesshomaru and Rin. " Can you please take me to school."

"Sure, jump in, why didn't Inuyasha take you." Sesshomaru asked kagome.

"I told him, you where taking me, I just need to think." Kagome told Sesshomaru.

Kagome climed into the backseat as Sesshomaru and Rin climed into the front.

"Don't worrie, you can belive my brother, he would never cheat on you, if he did I would smell it on him." Sesshomaru told Kagome.

Kagome could only nodded as she looked out of the car window, as they drove to school, when they got there, Kagome couldn't find Inuyasha's car any where.

Sesshomaru and Rin all ready went inside the school, to get ready for there first class, Kagome stayed out side to wait for Inuyasha.

two arms wrapped around her waist, Kagome relaxed into his arms, she turned around to be faced with Naraku.

"Get your hands off me." Kagome screamed.

Naraku looked down on Kagome. "Whats the matter, no Inuyasha to protect you this time." Naraku dragged Kagome to his car and threw her in the backseat, Naraku climed in on top of the holding her down.

Nobody could help kagome, everybody was all ready inside the school, Kagome kicked and screamed against Naraku, Naraku covered her mouth with his, giving him the chance to force his tongue in her mouth. Tears fell down her face, as Naraku pulled her shirt up, and grabbed her breats.

Rin ran back to Sesshomaru's car, she forgot to grab her bag, she was heading back to the school, when she heard somebody scream, she walked over to a car, that was moving and looked inside to see, Kagome kicking and crying. Rin quickly ran inside the building.

"Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru." Rin screamed as she ran into the building. Sesshomaru ran out of his class.

"Whats the matter." Sesshomaru asked Rin.

Rin didn't have time to tell him what the matter was, she grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and pulled him from the building. " Rin whats going on." Sesshomaru stopped talking when she pointed to a black car in the parking lot.

Sesshomaru walked over to the car, and threw the door opened, he grabbed Naraku off kagome and threw him to the ground. " What the fuck are you doing." Sesshomaru yelled at Naraku.

Naraku turned around and helped Kagome out of the car, she was shaking and crying, he pulled her into a loving hug. "Don't worrie, you're ok, I'm here." Sesshomaru told Kagome. Sesshomaru picked up kagome bridal style, and turned around Naraku was gone.

"What me to take you home." Sesshomaru asked Kagome.

"No thank you. Just take me inside." kagome told Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru nodded and walked to the school, Sesshomaru put Kagome down and walked back to class.

**-----------------------**

Sango and Miroku walked into the school to find Kagome, shaking, she was looking out the window.

"Hey Kagome, whats up, where's Inuyasha." Miroku asked Kagome.

Kagome turned around and hugged Miroku. Miroku was shocked but hugged her back, he could feel his shit getting wet. " Kagome whats wrong." Miroku asked.

Kagome looked at Miroku, her eyes where red and puffy. " I don't know what to do." she whispered pulling Miroku back into a hug.

"Kagome, what did Inuyasha do." Sango asked.

Kagome pulled from Miroku and ran into Sango's arms, "I don't know, if he's telling me the truth or not, But Kikyo said, Inuyasha called her and said that they were going to met up." Kagome said crying in Sango's arms.

"Miroku, go find Inuyasha NOW." Sango yelled at Miroku.

"Heys not here, he car wasn't in the parking lot." Kagome told Sango and Miroku.

"Didn't Inuyasha bring you to school." Sango asked.

"No, Sesshomaru and Rin did." kagome told her.

"Ok, I'll go out looking for him, don't worrie Kagome, I'll find him." Miroku said, he kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the school to find Inuyasha.

"Wait, Kagome your hiding something, What happened, why is your shirt all messed up. Kagome told Sango and Miroku, that she ran into Naraku, that things didn't end up so good.

"Sango, can I stay at your place tonight." Kagome asked.

"Sure." Sango said wrapping her arm around Kagome's shoulder leading her to there first class.

Kagome and Sango walked into there Histroy class, to see Naraku sitting in his desk.

-----------------------

Inuyasha didn't feel like going to school, he did want to face Kagome,Sesshomaru,Kikyo and Naraku.

Naraku has been trying to break him and Kagome up from day one, Inuyasha drove to a bar, that him and Miroku used to go to, before they had girlfriends.

Inuyasha was now on his third drink, when Miroku walked in.

"I new you would be here."

Inuyasha turned around to be faced with his bestfriend.

"What are you doing here, Miroku, shouldn't you be in school like a good little boy."

"Kagome asked me to find you, she'll really worried, Naraku really scared her this morning. He even said without you there, she has no protection, Sesshomaru pulled him off her."

"What happened, what did that bastard do to my Kagome." Inuyasha screamed, his eyes turned blood red.

"Inuyasha relaxe, she's fine, she's with Sango right now."

"What did he do."

"I really don't know, she really didn't want to get into it."

Inuyasha jumped up from his seat and stormed out of the bar, Miroku ran after him.

:Where are you going." Miroku yelled after Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't wait for Miroku, he jumped in his car and took off, he pulled up to the school and jumped out, he didn't even turn the car off. He ran into the school he went stright to his Histroy class.

Kagome was sitting and talking with Sango, when Inuyasha barged into the classroom. kagome looked at Inuyasha he had blood red eyes,purple strips on his face, fangs and claws.

Inuyasha grabbed Naraku out of his seat and threw him out of the window. Glass went flying everywhere, Inuyasha turned around and looked at Kagome, he walked over to her and picked her up and jumped out the window.

Inuyasha put Kagome down and walked over to naraku, who was now standing up, he was brushing the glass from his cloths.

"Inuyasha...Inuyasha, whats the matter." Kagome asked.

Inuyasha turned around and walked over to Kagome, Kagome moved back in fear, Inuyasha could smell the fear coming from her. Inuyasha grabbed her arms.

"You hurting me."

Inuyasha's nails dug deep into her soft skin, blood ran down her arms on to Inuyasha's hands.

"Inuyasha please, your hurting me." Kagome cryed.

"What did he do, answer me, I can smell him all over you." Inuyasha screamed.

Naraku picked up a piece of glass off the ground and ran towards Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome looked over Inuyasha's shoulder to see Naraku running towards Inuyasha, with a piece off glass in his hands.

"Inuyasha watch out." Kagome screamed, Kagome managed to get out of Inuyasha's grip to push him out of the way, as the glass went threw kagome's stomach.

Kagome fell to the ground, with the piece of glass in her, Inuyasha ran to Kagome's side, he no longer was a demon, he was back as a half demon.

"Kagome, why...Why did you do that, you stupid girl." Inuyasha yelled.

Inuyasha pushed the hair from her face, behind her ears, blood was dripping from the croner of her mouth.

"Hold on baby, you'll be ok."

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and ran to the parking lot, Miroku was just pulling up when Inuyasha and Sango ran to the car. Inuyasha climed in the backseat. "Hurry up, go to the hospital." Inuyasha yelled. Sango jumped in the front seat, then Miroku took off to the hospital.

Rin jumped in Inuyasha's car and followed Miroku to the hospital. Rin called Sesshomaru from the car to tell him what happened. Sesshomaru quickly ran from class and went stright to the hospital.

Inuyasha quickly jumped out of the car, when they arrived at the hospital, as he was running inside he looked down at Kagome.

"Inu...Yasha...I'm...So...Cool." Kagome whispered.

"It's ok, were at the hospital, your going to be all right." Inuyasha said will tears running down his face.

Kagome passed out from the loss of blood, Inuyasha's cloths were covered in her blood, Inuyasha ran into the hospital. "Somebody help me." Inuyasha screamed.

Nurses and Doctors ran to Inuyasha and took Kagome from him, and layed her down on a bed, and went stright into emergency.

"Whats the girls name." A doctor asked Inuyasha.

"Kagome Higurashi"

"You can wait in the waiting room,it's over to your left." The doctor told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango walked over to the waiting room.

Rin waited out side for Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru pulled up, he quickly turned off his car and ran up to Rin, they both walked into the waiting room.

"How is she." Rin asked.

A doctor walked into the waiting room. "Are any of you members of kagome's family."

Inuyasha stood up, and looked aorund the waiting room. " Were all her family." Inuyasha told the doctor.

Everybody stood up, and walked over to Inuyasha.

"Kagome, she was stabbed in the stomach, the glass hit a major artery, she's in surgery right now, but I'm sorry she lost the baby." The doctor said, before going back into the emergency room.

Inuyasha was shocked, Kagome was pregnant, he fell to the ground, he was crying, tears were running down his face.

"She lost the baby, I didn't even know, she lost our baby." Inuyasha cryed. Sesshomaru kneed down in front of his brother and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry." Sesshomaru whispered to Inuyasha.

Sango and Rin cryed on Miroku, Miroku wrapped his arms around both crying woman. "She didn't know, nows she's going to find out the worst way possible." Sango cryed.

Inuyasha jumped to his feet. "I'm going to kill that bastard for doing this, Naraku's mine." Inuyasha screamed.

"Inuyasha don't do this, don't do anything right now, Kagome needs you, we all need you right now." Sango said.

Sango pulled Inuyasha into a hug. "Please don't, she needs you now more then ever." Sango whispered in Inuyasha's ear.

"I'll call her mother." Sesshomaru said.

"Thank you" Inuyasha told everybody.

-----------------------

Hours passed and Miss.Higurashi and Souta ran into the hospital.

"Were is she, is she ok."

"She's still in surgery, we don't know anything right now, but she lost the baby she was carring." Sesshomaru told Miss. Higurashi.

"What baby, I didn't know she was having a baby." Miss. Higurashi said.

"We didn't even know." Sango told Miss.Higurashi.

The doctor walked into the waiting room. "Are you kagome's mother."

"Yes."

"We have some good news. Kagome would have died, but because of she had demon blood in her, she stayed a live long enough for as to work on her, we stopped the bleeding and we repaired the shattered blood vain." The doctor told everybody. "It's a good thing, she mated with a demon." The doctor said before walking out of the waiting room.

Miss.Higurashi turned around and looked at Sesshomaru. "She mated with a demon."

"Don't look at me, I'm with Rin. Kagome's with Inuyasha." Sesshomaru told Miss.Higurashi.

"Why didn't anybody tell me."

"She would have told you. when she was ready to." Sesshomaru told her.

"Inuyasha turned around and walked over to the doctor. "When can I see her."

"Right now, there taking her out of surgery, so only one of you can see her, she's sleeping right now." The doctor told Inuyasha.

-----------------------

**Autors note.**

**Thank you very much, I am working on getting my story better, And sorry for the errors, I'm working on it.**

**Thank you for all the support, I love all the reviews, if you have an ideas for the storie just e-mail me anytime.**

**And I want to thank the people that have reviewed my storie.**

-----------------------

**666loser666**

**Anime-Lover-Forever2007**

**Ashcan**

**Ashsmee**

**aznangelstarQT**

**Baby-Fox-Fire**

**Bambi**

**coolgirl**

**Dragon-lord1092**

**Final Fantasy and Inuyasha rule**

**FMA8InuYasha Lover144183**

**Fullmetal-Inugrl8484**

**Furubaluver**

**get your own Hanyou **

**iJusNeEdToTeLlU!**

**i'mcrazygetoverit**

**Inu yasha lover144183**

**Inuyasha-Backlashwave**

**Kagome2**

**Kagome M.K**

**kagura-free as the wind**

**Kirkluver2005-4ever**

**kittykat**

**koorikage93**

**Kouskums Girl**

**Lady dragon of fanelia**

**ladyposionoffanelia**

**Me!**

**Megan**

**Miroku48**

**Mnm**

**phxazkyote3507**

**Poser Life**

**Rosiel-chan**

**Ryuchi**

**Sadasadsfdafsdsfsfda**

**Serialhugger**

**Shadowball**

**Shawnsgurl66**

**ShikonMagic**

**Sillybluemonkey**

**Siten200**

**SSJBryan**

**SquirtlezGurl07 **

**The Sacred Tree**

**They Call Me Jack The Ripper**

**Tibus's lil hottie**

**val**

**Vengeance4love23**

**Whogivesacow**

**xiDOREyoux**

**Xsachi**

**Yashaloves69**


	23. Chapter 22

**I Don't own inuyasha.**

**Rated M for further chapters**

**Recape: **"Right now, there taking her out of surgery, so only one of you can see her, she's sleeping right now." The doctor told Inuyasha.

**-----------------------**

**Chapter 22: It's all my falt.**

Inuyasha walked into Kagome's room to see her laying on a hospital bed, with tubs and wires everywhere.

"Oh my god." Inuyasha whispered, he ran to Kagome's side. Inuyasha pulled a chair up to the bed and sat beside her, took her hand in his. Inuyasha reached over and brushed the hair from Kagome's face and tucked it behind her ears.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." Inuyasha whispered.

"Don't say that." Kagome whispered, Inuyasha watched Kagome open her eyes.

"How are you, Do you need anything?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

Inuyasha sat on the bed beside Kagome. A few minutes later the doctor walked in.

"Good to see your awake." The doctor said to Kagome.

"I need to ask you some quick questions, then you can rest." The doctor told Kagome.

"Ok."

"Are you in any pain."

"Yes, not much but a little."

"Hows your breathing."

"Fine."

"Did you know, that you were with Child."

The doctor looked up from his chart and looked at Kagome's shocked face. "You didn't know. you were in your thrid week." The doctor told Kagome.

Kagome looked up at the doctor, "What did you mean by were, is the baby ok." Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry but, when you got stabbed, you lost the baby." The doctor told Kagome.

Kagome broke into loud sobbs, holding her stomach, "I didn't know." Kagome cryed.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a hug, Inuyasha turned around and looked at the doctor. "Why did you tell her, Why couldn't you let me, she all most died, and she just woke up, and you throw it in her face right away, her baby just died, do you have any fucking brains." Inuyasha yelled at the doctor.

The doctor stood there looking at Inuyasha, with shock writen all over his face, from Inuyasha's out brust.

Sesshomaru could hear all the screaming and yelling and ran down the hall to see what way going on, Sesshomaru turned around the corner to see Inuyasha throw the doctor out of Kagome's room.

"What's going on." Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha.

"This fucking piece of shite, told Kagome about the baby, she just woke up, he didn't even give her time to understand what happened. She's in a lot of pain right now, emotionality most of all." Inuyasha told Sesshomaru.

**"**I know, and i'm very sorry this happened to her, if you need anything me and Rin are here for her, I'll work on getting Kagome out of here." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha.

"Thank you." Inuyasha told Sesshomaru then walked back into Kagome's room and closed the door and locked it.

Kagome was laying down on the bed holding her stomach crying. "Did you know about the baby." Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"I just found out, last night when I brote you in, The doctor told me, I was shocked, I fell to the ground, I don't understand, why didn't I smell the baby." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a loving hug, Kagome cryed on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Well get threw this together." Inuyasha whispered.

"This is all my fault, I should have just stayed away." Inuyasha told Kagome.

"It's not your fault, I'm the one that pushed you out of the way, if it makes you feel any better it's both are faults." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"Can you please take me home." Kagome asked Inuyasha.

She didn't have to ask him twice, it took him a few minutes to move all the tubes and wires out of the way, then he wrapped a blanket around Kagome, then picked her up. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and hide her face in Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha kicked the door opened, the door fell from the hinges, Doctors and nurses ran to see what the noice was.

"What are you doing." Doctors asked Inuyasha.

"I'm taking my mate home." Inuyasha told every one that was standing there.

"You can't take her any where." A doctor told Inuyasha.

A man walked over to Inuyasha and tryed to take Kagome from Inuyasha, Inuyasha growed and backed up, doctors and nurses surrounded Inuyasha. Sesshomaru say this and ran to Inuyasha's side. "Let him pass, he will be taking Kagome from here." Sesshomaru told all the doctors.

All the doctors backed up when Sesshomaru walked Inuyasha threw the hospital. "Thank you." Kagome whispered.

"Anything for you." Sesshomaru told kagome.

Inuyasha and kagome waited outside then Sango,Miroku,Rin,Sesshomaru,Souta and Kagome's mother came outside. "Whats going on." Sango asked.

"Kagome doesn't want to be here, I'm taking her home, you all can come but I'm leaving." Inuyasha said before climing into the backseat of his car, Sesshomaru told them home.

Rin got a ride with Miroku and Sango, Inuyasha went stright to his room and kicked the door closed and put Kagome down on the bed, he walked over to the door and locked it.

"Do you need anything." Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Just time." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha climed into bed with Kagome and wrapped an arms around her, trying not to hurt her. " Whenever your ready tell me, whatever you want you can have."Inuyasha told Kagome.

**-----------------------**

**Autors note.**

**Thank you very much, I am working on getting my story better, And sorry for the errors, I'm working on it.**

**Thank you for all the support, I love all the reviews, if you have an ideas for the storie just e-mail me anytime.**

**And I want to thank the people that have reviewed my storie.**

**-----------------------**

**666loser666**

**Anime-Lover-Forever2007**

**Ashcan**

**Ashsmee**

**aznangelstarQT**

**Baby-Fox-Fire**

**Bambi**

**Cat**

**chase**

**coolgirl**

**Dragon-lord1092**

**Final Fantasy and Inuyasha rule**

**FMA8InuYasha Lover144183**

**Fullmetal-Inugrl8484**

**Furubaluver**

**get your own Hanyou **

**iJusNeEdToTeLlU!**

**iamkagomeiloveinuyasha**

**i'mcrazygetoverit**

**inukag-4-evr**

**Inu yasha lover144183**

**Inuyasha-Backlashwave**

**Kagome2**

**Kagome M.K**

**kagura-free as the wind**

**Kirkluver2005-4ever**

**kittykat**

**koorikage93**

**Kouskums Girl**

**Lady dragon of fanelia**

**ladyposionoffanelia**

**laura**

**Me2!**

**Me!**

**Megan**

**Miroku48**

**Mnm**

**NCchick4456**

**Neko Kagome**

**phxazkyote3507**

**Poser Life**

**Rosiel-chan**

**Ryuchi**

**Sadasadsfdafsdsfsfda**

**Serialhugger**

**Shadowball**

**Shawnsgurl66**

**ShikonMagic**

**Sillybluemonkey**

**Siten200**

**SSJBryan**

**SquirtlezGurl07 **

**Tabitha**

**The Sacred Tree**

**They Call Me Jack The Ripper**

**Tibus's lil hottie**

**val**

**Vengeance4love23**

**Whogivesacow**

**xiDOREyoux**

**Xsachi**

**Yashaloves69**


	24. Chapter 23

**I Don't own inuyasha.**

**Rated M for further chapters**

**Recape: **Inuyasha climed into bed with Kagome and wrapped an arms around her, trying not to hurt her. " Whenever your ready tell me, whatever you want you can have."Inuyasha told Kagome.

**-----------------------**

**Chapter 23: Phone call from the Doctor.**

"Do you think it's a good idea, that Inuyasha took Kagome out of the hospital." Sango asked Miroku.

"I really don't know, but where all here for Kagome and Inuyasha no matter what happens." Miroku told Sango.

"Ya, I guess your right." Sango told Miroku.

Sesshomaru walked into the living room where everybody was sitting and waiting.

"Inuyasha took Kagome upstairs, to there room, she's resting right now, your all welcome to stay here, in till Naraku is taken care of." Sesshomaru told everybody.

"I what to see my daughter." Miss.Higurashi yelled.

"I'll go up and see whats going on, but Inuyasha is being really protective of Kagome right now." Sesshomaru told Kagome's mother.

Sesshomaru turned around and walked back upstairs, and knocked on Inuyasha's door. Inuyasha opened the door, with a hint of red in his eyes. "What." Inuyasha said to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru backed up a few steps, the look on Inuyasha's face truely scared him. "Miss.Higurashi whats to see her daughter, it's in your best interest if you let her see her." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha.

"Fine, but only her, five minutes that's it. "Inuyasha told Sesshomaru before closing and locking the door.

Sesshomaru walked back down thestairs."Inuyasha said fine, but only you, you got five minutes." Sesshomary told her.

Miss.Higurashi could only nod, as she followed Sesshomaru to her daughters room. Inuyasha was waiting for them, he was leaning against the doorframe, Inuyasha stepped aside to let her enter the door, Inuyasha followed her into the door, he closed and locked the door. before walking to a chair and sitting down, her Kagome in case she needed him.

"Oh my poor baby." Miss.Higurashi said running to her daughters side, grabbing her hand. Kagome smiled weakly at her monther.

"Hello mama." kagome whispered. "I've missed you so much, i'm so sorry." Kagome cryed.

"It's ok, we can work this out, when you get better."

"Just promise me one thing. Thats we can go back to having a mother and daughter relationship."

"I promise." Kagome whispered, whipping tears from her eyes.

Kagome fell into a light sleep. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and her mother. "I think you should leave now." Inuyasha said.

Miss.Higurashi nodded and turned to Inuyasha. "Is she going to be ok."

"Yes, she is just really tired, losing the baby was really hard on her and her body." Inuyasha told her.

"Thank you for looking out for her and loving her, why I couldn't."

Miss.Higurashi walked out of the bedroom, Sesshomaru walked her back to the living room, tears were now falling from her face.

Inuyasha climed into bed with Kagome, after locking the door, Kagome moved more into Inuyasha's chest without waking.

**-----------------------**

Downstais, the phone Rang, Sesshomaru picked it up.

"Hello."

"Hello, I'm a doctor from the hospital, we just got the tests back from the lab, when Kagome Higurashi was stabbed in the stomach she did lose her baby, but it appears, she was pregnant with twins, one baby is still a live." The doctors said.

"Hello, Hello is there anybody there." The doctors said, as a dial came up.

Sesshomaru ran up thestairs, as fast as he could, he ran to Inuyasha's door, and banged on the door. Inuyasha answered the door, with a really pissed look on his face.

"What the fuck, you woke Kagome up." Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha into the room, and closed the door behind him. "Sit down, I have good news for you." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha.

"Nothing you could say, can be good news right now." Inuyasha yelled at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome and say nothing but sadness. "Your still pregnant."

**Autors note.**

**-----------------------**

**Sorry for this chapter being sort and all, i have a great idea for the next chapter, it's going to be a long one.**

**-----------------------**

**Thank you for all the support, I love all the reviews, if you have an ideas for the storie just e-mail me anytime.**

**And I want to thank the people that have reviewed my storie.**

**-----------------------**

**666loser666**

**Anime-Lover-Forever2007**

**Ashcan**

**Ashsmee**

**aznangelstarQT**

**Baby-Fox-Fire**

**Bambi**

**Cat**

**chase**

**coolgirl**

**Dragon-lord1092**

**Final Fantasy and Inuyasha rule**

**FMA8InuYasha Lover144183**

**Fullmetal-Inugrl8484**

**Furubaluver**

**get your own Hanyou **

**iJusNeEdToTeLlU!**

**iamkagomeiloveinuyasha**

**i'mcrazygetoverit**

**inukag-4-evr**

**Inu yasha lover144183**

**Inuyasha-Backlashwave**

**Kagome2**

**Kagome M.K**

**kagura-free as the wind**

**Kirkluver2005-4ever**

**kittykat**

**koorikage93**

**Kouskums Girl**

**Lady dragon of fanelia**

**ladyposionoffanelia**

**laura**

**M&M**

**Me2!**

**Me!**

**Megan**

**Miroku48**

**Mnm**

**NCchick4456**

**Neko Kagome**

**phxazkyote3507**

**Poser Life**

**Rosiel-chan**

**Ryuchi**

**Sadasadsfdafsdsfsfda**

**Serialhugger**

**Shadowball**

**Shawnsgurl66**

**ShikonMagic**

**Sillybluemonkey**

**Siten200**

**SSJBryan**

**SquirtlezGurl07 **

**Tabitha**

**The Sacred Tree**

**They Call Me Jack The Ripper**

**Tibus's lil hottie**

**val**

**Vengeance4love23**

**Whogivesacow**

**xiDOREyoux**

**Xsachi**

**Yashaloves69**


	25. Chapter 24

**I Don't own inuyasha.**

**Rated M for further chapters**

**Recape: **Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome and say nothing but sadness. "Your still pregnant."

-----------------------

**Chapter 24: Trip To The Hospital**

**"**What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha yelled at Sesshomaru.

" Why would you say that, the doctors at the hospital said the baby died." Kagome cryed.

"The hospital just phoned, and they said, Kagome, you, are still Pregnant, Yes I'm sorry to say, you did lose a child, you were Pregnant with twins, one baby died. but one still lives in you." Sesshomaru told Kagome and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha climed into bed with Kagome. "Are you sure about this." Inuyasha asked.

"Tomorrow, I what you to take Kagome back to the hospital." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha.

"We need to know, how the baby is doing, I didn't tell anybody else, thats up to you and Kagome." Sesshomaru told his brother.

Crying was the only thing Kagome could do, tears of sadness for the lose of a child, Tears of happiness for the child she carries now.

"So, I'm still going to be a mother." Kagome said.

"Looks like it." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.

"I love you so much, and I'll love this child." Inuyasha said.

"I love you." Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

"Can I please talk to you outside, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru asked.

"Sure." Inuyasha said.

**-----------------------**

Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the top of the head, before walking ouside of the bedroom with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru turned around and looked at his brother. "You can't let her out of your sight, When Naraku finds out she's with child, he might try and kill her or the child."

"I know, when I see that Bastard again, he's dead, He all ready killed one of my babys, he won't do it again."

"Kagome will go to school, she will not hide from him, if she does, Naraku will find out."

"Are you crazy, she just got out of the hospital."

"Not now, you dume ass, on Monday, thats six days."

"Fine, but me or you will all was be right beside her."

"Fine." Sesshomaru said, before walking away.

**-----------------------**

Sesshomaru went back downstairs, Inuyasha went back with Kagome, When Inuyasha went back inside, Kagome was sleeping.

Inuyasha climed into bed, and pulled Kagome's back to his front, he didn't sleep, but he let her.

Sesshomaru walked back into the dining room, everybody turned around and looked at him.

"What happened." Sango quickly asked.

"Who phoned." Miroku asked.

"Is there something wrong with Kagome." Miss.Higurashi asked.

"Everythings fine, you will all found out soon enough." Sesshomaru told everybody.

Sesshomaru walked over to the couch and sat beside Rin.

Rin threw her arms around Sesshomaru's waist.

"Everything will work out." Sesshomaru told Rin.

Miroku and Sango went home, after talking with Sesshomaru, Miss.Higurashi and Souta stayed at Sesshomaru's place, Rin stayed as well.

**-----------------------**

Inuyasha was still awake, when Kagome woke up, Inuyasha watched her face as she opened her eyes.

"Morning angel." Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome smiled, "Morning baby."

"Are you hungry."

"A little."

"Do you want to come down, or I can bring it to you."

"I'll come down."

Kagome and Inuyasha climed out of bed, and walked slowly downstairs, Sesshomaru,Rin,Souta and Kagome's mom, were all ready in the kitchen eating breakfest

Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the kitchen, the smell of the bacon and eggs, hit Kagome fast, she quickly turned around and ran to the bathroom, Inuyasha followed behind her, wondering what happened.

"Morning sickness." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha nodded and walked back to the kitchen to tell everybody that she's all right.

Kagome walked back to her room, and climed back into bed, she was so dizzy to stand, Inuyasha walked into the room to see Kagome lieing down.

"You all right." Inuyasha asked.

"Ya, just a little dizzy."

"I'll get your things, I'm taking you back to hospital." Inuyasha told Kagome.

"I don't what to go right now." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"Thats to bad, your going." Inuyasha said.

Kagome moved more into the bed. "I'm not going."

Inuyasha walked over to the bed and picked Kagome up, blanket and all.

"Put me down." Kagome screamed.

"Nope."

"Inuyasha, put me down."

"Not going to happen."

Inuyasha walked downstairs with a screaming and kicking Kagome in his arms.

"Please Inuyasha, I don't what to go, I don't what nothing to happen to my baby." Kagome cryed.

Inuyasha stopped and looked at her, do you really think, I would let anything happen to our baby, I all ready lost one, I won't let that happen again, thats why I'm taking you, I what to make sure, the babys ok, then I'll bring you back here."Inuyasha said.

Kagome stopped kicking and screaming and barried her head in Inuyasha's shirt. "I'm sorry." Kagome whispered.

"It's ok." Inuyasha said, kissing her on top of the head.

"Where are you taking Kagome." Rin asked.

"I'm taking her back to the hospital." Inuyasha told Rin.

Sesshomaru walked in front on Inuyasha. "I'll take you, Rin stay here with kagome's family." Sesshomaru said.

"Stay here, I'll the car." Sesshomaru said, Inuyasha and Kagome waited inside for Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru pulled up in front of the house, Inuyasha climed into the front seat, With Kagome sitting oh his lap.

They arrived at the hospital, Inuyasha climed out and walked into the hospital, Sesshomaru was right behind him.

"Can I help you."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned around and looked at the doctor from last night. "Yes, I got a call last night, telling me that Kagome was still pregnant, and I wanted to make sure, there right." Inuyasha said.

"Ok, bring her this way, I'll get a nurse for you." The Doctor told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru followed the doctor into a small room, Inuyasha and Sesshomaur walked in. "Stay here, Somebody will be with you shortlee." The doctor said before closing the door.

Inuyasha layed Kagome down on the bed, and leaned against the bed, as Sesshomaru leaned against the wall.

"How you feeling." Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Fine, I guess." Kagome whispered.

**-----------------------**

Naraku walked back in forth in his bedroom as Kikyo sat on the bed looking at him.

"What happened." Kikyo asked her brother.

"I attacked Inuyasha, but Kagome pushed him out of the way, and I got Kagome, I don't even know if she's dead or alive, Inuyasha and the monk took her to the hospital." Naraku told Kikyo.

"Then go to the hospital." Kikyo told Naraku.

"Are you stupid, If Inuyasha's there, I'm dead when we were fighting he was a full demon." Naraku told Kikyo.

"I'm going to kill Inuyasha, I just don't what Kagome there." Naraku told Kikyo.

"What you can't kill him, I what him." Kikyo screamed.

"What." Naraku screamed back.

"I what him, he's really cute." Kikyo told Naraku.

"Fine, whatever, but if he gets in the way, he's dead." Naraku told Kikyo.

**-----------------------**

A nurse walked into Kagome's room. "Ok I need you to leave, as Kagome changes into a Hospital gown." The nurse told the two man.

"I'll leave, but Inuyasha can stay, he's her mate." Sesshomaru told the Nurse.

Sesshomaru and the nurse left the room, so that Kagome could get changed. Kagome removed all her clothing as Inuyasha told Kagome to put her arms in the air, as Inuyasha slipped the gown on her.

"Thank you." Kagome whispered.

"Anything for you angel." Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear.

Kagome shivered as Inuyasha's hot breath on her neck.

knock knock. "Are you done in there."

"Yes."

The nurse walked in, with a machine.

"Whats that for." Kagome asked.

"Oh this, it's to see the baby, it will tell as if the babys heathly." The nurse told Kagome.

"Ok." Kagome whispered.

"You don't need to be nerves, it's not going to hurt, it's just going to be cold, I'll be putting this jelly on your stomach, then his little scanner, will put a picture on this Monitor, then we can see your baby." The nurse told Kagome.

Kagome nodded as Inuyasha sate beside Kagome on the bed, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and squeeze it.

"Your going to be ok, so is the baby." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.

Kagome nodded and jumped when the nurse put the cold jelly on her stomach, Kagome and Inuyasha watched the Monitor.

"You see this." The nurse pointed to a small spot on the Monitor.

"Yes." Kagome and Inuyasha both said.

"That there is your heathly baby." The nurse told Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kagome cryed and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his lap. "Thank you." Inuyasha told the nurse.

The nurse nodded and walked out of the room. "Come on, i'll take you home." Inuyasha told Kagome.

"As your getting dressed I'm going to ask the nurse a few questions, but don't worrie, Sesshomaru is outside the door, if you need anything." Inuyasha told Kagome.

"K." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha walked out of the room, Sesshomaru was leaning against the doorframe.

"How is she." Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha.

"pregnant." Inuyasha told Sesshomaru.

"Cam you stay here, I need to ask the doctor something." Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru nodded and Inuyasha walked off.

"Hey doctor, can I ask you a few question." Inuyasha asked the doctor.

"Sure."

"My wife is pregnant, so I was wondering."

"So you were wondering if you could still have sex." The doctor finshed for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha blushed and nodded his head.

"Yes, of course, most woman when there pregnant they demand sex." The doctor told Inuyasha.

"Thank you." Inuyasha said to the doctor, Inuyasha walked back to Kagome's room to see Sesshomaru and Kagome waiting for him.

"Ready to go." Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha.

"Yup, how about you." Inuyasha asked kagome.

"Yup, I just what wanna go to bed." Kagome told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up, and walked back to the car.

**Autors note.**

**-----------------------**

**Sorry for this chapter being sort and all, i have a great idea for the next chapter, it's going to be a long one.**

**-----------------------**

**Thank you for all the support, I love all the reviews, if you have an ideas for the storie just e-mail me anytime.**

**And I want to thank the people that have reviewed my storie.**

**-----------------------**

**666loser666**

**Anime-Lover-Forever2007**

**Ashcan**

**Ashsmee**

**aznangelstarQT**

**Baby-Fox-Fire**

**Bambi**

**Cat**

**chase**

**coolgirl**

**Dragon-lord1092**

**FinalFantasyFangirl**

**Final Fantasy and Inuyasha rule**

**FMA8InuYasha Lover144183**

**Fullmetal-Inugrl8484**

**Furubaluver**

**get your own Hanyou **

**ichigo96**

**iJusNeEdToTeLlU!**

**iamkagomeiloveinuyasha**

**i'mcrazygetoverit**

**inu and kag**

**inukag-4-evr**

**Inu yasha lover144183**

**Inuyasha-Backlashwave**

**Kagome2**

**Kagome M.K**

**kagura-free as the wind**

**kamilog**

**Kirkluver2005-4ever**

**kittykat**

**koorikage93**

**Kouskums Girl**

**Lady dragon of fanelia**

**ladyposionoffanelia**

**laura**

**M&M**

**Me2!**

**Me!**

**Megan**

**Miroku48**

**Mother of Miroku's child**

**Mnm**

**NCchick4456**

**Neko Kagome**

**neos girl**

**phxazkyote3507**

**Poser Life**

**Rosiel-chan**

**Ryuchi**

**Sadasadsfdafsdsfsfda**

**Serialhugger**

**Shadowball**

**Shawnsgurl66**

**ShikonMagic**

**Sillybluemonkey**

**Siten200**

**SSJBryan**

**SquirtlezGurl07 **

**Tabitha**

**The Sacred Tree**

**They Call Me Jack The Ripper**

**Tibus's lil hottie**

**val**

**Vengeance4love23**

**Whogivesacow**

**xiDOREyoux**

**Xsachi**

**Yashaloves69**


	26. Chapter 25

**Warning there is a lemon in this chapter**

**I Don't own inuyasha.**

**Rated M for further chapters**

**Recape: **Inuyasha picked Kagome up, and walked back to the car.

-----------------------

**Chapter 25: Sesshomaru and Rin.**

On the ride home Kagome fell a sleep against Inuyasha's chest, Inuyasha carried Kagome up to there room and placed her in bed, and removed her clothing and threw a blanket over her.

Inuyasha joined his brother in the kitchen a few minutes later.

"How's Kagome doing." Rin asked Inuyasha.

"She's still pregnant." Inuyasha said.

Rin, and Kagome's mother looked at Inuyasha. "What." They all said at the same time.

"Kagome was carring twins, she lost one of the baby's,The other baby is fine and health." Inuyasha said.

"Thats great news, I am so sorry for your lose." Rin told Inuyasha.

"The baby is going to be half-demon, so it's going to grow faster then a normal baby, so we all need to look out for Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"That won't be a problem." Rin said.

"I'll go phone, Miroku and Sango, and tell them to come over." Sesshomaru said.

"Thank you." Inuyasha said to Sesshomaru.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RING RING RING RING

"Hello."

"Hey Sango."

"Oh, Hey Sesshomaru, whats up."

"Get your ass, and Miroku's over here."

"Why, whats going on."

"Inuyasha and Kagome, just got home from the hospital."

"K, were on our way."

Sango hung up the phone and ran into the bedroom to wake Miroku up.

"Come on get your ass out of bed." Sango yelled at Miroku.

"What why, I don't what to." Miroku cryed.

"Kagome and Inuyasha just got home from the hospital." Sango yelled.

Miroku jumped out of bed, and pulled a pair of pants on. Sango grabbed Miroku's car keys and ran to the car, Miroku ran out of the house carring his shirt. Miroku took the keys from Sango and jumped in the car, Sango ran to the other side and jumped in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later Rin opened the door for Sango and Miroku.

"Where is she, is she ok." Sango asked right away.

"Kagome's sleeping." Inuyasha said.

'She's fine, she's just pregnant." Sesshomaru told Sango and Miroku.

"What really." Sango asked.

"But I thought." Miroku said.

"Yes, one baby died, she was carring twins, one lived." Inuyasha told Miroku.

"I'm so happy, your going to be a father." Sango said, hugging Inuyasha, Inuyasha hugged her back. "Thank you.".

"Can I see her." Sango asked.

"She's still in bed." Inuyasha told Sango.

"I'll go check on her, you stay here." Inuyasha warned Sango.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha walked into the bedroom, Kagome was still sleeping, the blanket fell from her upper body. showing her chest. Inuyasha blushed and went to move the blankets up, when Kagome woke up.

"What do you think your doing." Kagome said to Inuyasha, when she say his hands going towards her chest.

Inuyasha jumped back, and looked at Kagome. "It's not what you think, I was covering you." Inuyasha said quickly.

"This time, I might just belive you." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"Oh, I all most forgot, what did you ask the doctor today, at the hospital." Kagome asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha blushed and looked away. "Nothing." Inuyasha whispered.

"Tell me." Kagome asked. "Please."

"Fine, I wanted to know, with you being pregnant, I just asked, if we could you know." Inuyasha said, turning all different shads of red.

"Is my big man blushing." Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"The doctor said, yes by the way." Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear.

Kagome giggled and moved out of Inuyasha's arms, and walked to the door. "We have guests." Kagome said before walking out door.

she stuck her head back in the room. "Oh and my the way, your a horndog." Kagome laughted and quicky ran down stairs.

" Come back here you little bitch." Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome was all ready in the kitchen, by the time Inuyasha got there, Kagome was sitting and talking with Sango.

"I'll get you for that later." Inuyasha mouth out to Kagome. Kagome understood every word.

"So what would you like to do today," Miroku asked Kagome.

"Me, I would love to stay in bed all day, I'm so tired." Kagome said.

Inuyasha quickly turned around and looked at Kagome, Inuyasha quickly walked over to Kagome and picked her up.

"Hey. put my down." Kagome yelled.

"Your the one that said, you whated to stay in bed, so bed you go." Inuyasha said to Kagome, as he walked to there room.

Sango and Miroku couldn't help but laugh.

"Inuyasha, I am warning you now, Don't touch me." Kagome told Inuyasha.

Kagome was on, one said of the bed, with Inuyasha on the other, Inuyasha was chasing Kagome around the bed.

"Come here, Angel, I no you what me, I can smell that your aroused." Inuyasha said.

Kagome stopped running and looked at Inuyasha, she was blushing, then she just relized she shopped running, Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her on top of him on the bed.

"Inuyasha please, I'm not fully healed yet, Yes have a child from you in me, is making my body heal faster then normal, but it still hurts and I'm really tired." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"Fine, we sleep. but you own me." Inuyasha told Kagome.

Inuyasha climed off the bed and turned off the lights, and pulled his clothing off, and climed into bed, Inuyasha pulled Kagome's body to his. "Night Angel." Inuyasha whispered to kagome.

"Night."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think there doing up there." Miroku asked.

Sango turned around and hit him over the head. "Just stop thinking all together." Sango told Miroku.

Sango's cell phone rang.

RING RING RING.

"Hello."

"Hey, sis."

Kohaku is that you."

"Yup."

"Where are you?"

"The airport."

"Why did you tell me you where coming, I'll be right there."

"K."

Miroku turned around and looked at Sango. "Who was that."

"My boyfriend, My brother you stupid ass, I told you about him befor." Sango told Miroku.

"Can I come with you." Miroku asked Sango.

"Sure." Sango said, grabbing her things.

Sango and Miroku left to the airport to pick up Kohaku.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rin, would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight." Sesshomaru asked Rin.

"Sure, I would love to."

"Inuyasha and Kagome need some time to there selfs." Rin said.

Sesshomaru phoned and made plans for tonight, tonight was going to be the night, Sesshomaru would tell Rin, his feelings for her. Sesshomaru was nerves, he might not show it, but he really is.

"We didn't go to school today, but we all have to go tomorrow, if we don't well all be in trouble." Rin told Sesshomaru.

"I know, Inuyasha and Kagome don't start in till Monday, But the rest of as should go." Sesshomaru said.

"Will, I'll see you later, I'm going home, to get ready for tonight." Rin said, Rin ran to Sesshomaru and kissed him. "See you later."

"I"ll pick you up at 7." Sesshomaru told Rin.

Rin nodded and walked out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango and Miroku arrived at the airport to see Kohaku waiting outside. Sango jumped from the car and ran to her brother.

"I missed you so much." Sango told her brother.

Sango looked behind her brother to see a little boy hiding behind him.

"Hows your friend." Sango asked.

Kohaku stepped aside, "This is Shippo, he's a demon, he's only seven years old, his parents died, so I asked him, if he wanted to come with, mom and dad took him in." Kohaku told Sango.

"Why didn't mom and dad tell me." Sango asked.

"I don't know, but who cares you know now." Kohaku said.

Sango hit her brothers arm playful. Sango kneed down to Shippo. "Your so cute." Sango said.

Sango picked Shippo up, and looked at his bright red hair and shinning green eyes. "Oh Kohaku, this is Miroku, my boyfriend, we live together." Sango told her brother, not taking her eyes off Shippo.

"Hi, It's nice to met you, Sango told me a lot about you." Miroku said.

"Don't belive everything you hear." Kohaku told Miroku.

"So, Kohaku, Shippo how long are you guys staying for." Sango asked.

"Hoping on moving here, Mom and Dad are never home anymore, there all was working or training." Kohaku told his sister.

"Can we live with you." Shippo asked Sango.

"We'll see." Sango told them.

"So what do you boys feel like doing." Sango asked.

"Do you still hang around Inuyasha and Kagome, oh what about Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru." Kohaku asked.

"Ya, I see Kagome, Inuyasha and his brother all the time, when you phones, thats where we were when you called. Inuyasha and Kagome live with Sesshomaru, Kags and Inu are together and having there first child." Sango told Kohaku.

"Wow, thats great, I never thought those too would hookup." Kohaku said.

"Can we go over there and see everybody." Kohaku asked.

"Sure why not." Sango told her brother.

Sango, Miroku, Kohaku and Shippo walked into the kitchen, Sesshomaru was sitting at the table reading.

"Kohaku, it's been a long time, since I seen you." Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru can I use your phone, I need to phone my mom." Sango asked.

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Sesshomaru talked with Miroku, Kohaku and Shippo, as Sango used the phone.

"So where's Inuyasha and Kagome." Kohaku asked.

"Kagome's not feeling very well, so there in bed." Sesshomaru told Kohaku.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey mom."

"Oh, Hello Sango, how are you?"

"What the hell is going on, why did you send Kohaku and Shippo here." Sango asked her mother.

"I can't take care of them right now, I don't what them right now, its only for a couple of years Sango, Your his sister." Sango's mother said.

"What, I have school, I work, hows going to look after them, I don't have that kind of money, mom, mom are you there."

The phone was dead, she hung up on Sango. Sango put the phone down and walked back into the kitchen.

"Hey, how did it go, what did mom say." Kohaku asked.

"Can you please go outside, you can show Shippo around." Sango asked Kohaku.

"Ok, sure." Kohaku told his sister, Kohaku understood that Sango needed to talk with Sesshomaru.

"Ok, whats wrong." Sesshomaru asked Sango.

Sango turned around and looked at Sesshomaru and Miroku, she had tears running down her face.

"Mom said, she didn't what Kohaku and Shippo back, she doesn't what them back, for a couple of years, she wouldn't tell me why, she just hung up on me, how am I going to take care of two little boys, I don't have the money, I work and go to school." Sango cryed.

Sesshomaru looked at Sango, and say how sad she was. "Why don't all four of you move in here, theres more then enough room." Sesshomaru told Sango.

Sango quickly looked up and looked at Sesshomaru. "Really."

"Really, have you not seen how big this place is." Sesshomaru said.

"You two can have a room, Kohaku and Shippo can have a room each, and there's still a room for Inuyasha and Kagome's baby." Sesshomaru said.

"Thank you, so much, I'll have away to pay you back, You all was help me when i'm in trouble." Sango said, she quickly ran over to Sesshomaru and pulled him into a hug and cryed on his shoulder.

"Would you guys need any help moving in, or are you just going to do it." Sesshomaru asked.

"We can do it, I'll asked Inuyasha for a little bit of help." Miroku said.

"i'll need to take Kohaku and Shippo shopping, they don't have anything." Sango said.

"You don't have to worrie about about any furniture, all the rooms have everything you'll need." Sesshomaru told Sango.

"Oh, and take this." Sesshomaru said.

Sango looked at Sesshomaru, he was holding up a credit card. "Bye the boys what they need." Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru, are you sure about this, you have done so much all ready." Sango said.

"Sango, I own a million dollar company and I still going to school. Here take it and have some fun." Sesshomaru told Sango.

"Oh, and where do you work." Sesshomaru asked Sango.

"Me and Miroku both working in the locial mall, we get $!0 an hour, so we make it by." Sango told Sesshomaru.

"I what both of you to come and work for me, I'm looking for some help, and you two are prefect for the job, it pays $35 an hour, and most of the work you can do from home." Sesshomaru said.

"Doing what." Sango asked.

"Paper work, and phoneing around." Sesshomaru said.

"I'm in."Miroku said.

Same here." Sango said.

"Most of the work you can do from home, but you both have your own office." Sesshomaru said.

"I'll go and tell Kohaku and Shippo." Miroku said, walking outside living Sango and Sesshomaru to talk.

"Sango, I all was thought you as a sister to me, so I would do anything to protect you, I would never let you get hurn, same goes for Kagome, both of you have all was been in my life." Sesshomaru said.

"Thank you." Sango whispered before going outside with Miroku.

Miroku walked back inside. "Thank you for everything, and I mean everything, I'll fine some way to pay you back, for looking out for Sango." Miroku said before walking out and closing the door behind him.

"I better tell Inuyasha about this." Sesshomaru told himself.

Sesshomaru walked to Inuyasha's room and opened the door, both Inuyasha and kagome, were in a deep sleep, Inuyasha's arm is wrapped around Kagome's waist, holding her close to his chest. Sesshomaru looked at the clock on Inuyasha's wall and quickly closed the door, he had to pick Rin up in a couple of minutes. Sesshomaru quickly got dressed and walked outside to fine Sango.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kohaku and Shippo couldn't wait to move into there new house. Shippo and Kohaku were playing around the garden, as sango and Miroku talked.

"Sango." Sesshomaru called from the door.

Sango turned around and looked at Sesshomaru. "Ya." Sango called back as she walked towards Sesshomaru.

"Do you mind moving in tomorrow, I told Inuyasha he could have the house for most of the night, I'm leaving in a few minutes, I'm taking Rin out tonight." Sesshomaru said.

"Sure thats not a problem." Sango told Sesshomaru.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kohaku all left to Sango and Miroku's place to pack there things, Sango took everybody shopping after they finished packing.

Sesshomaru knocked on Inuyasha's door. Inuyasha climed out of bed, walking to the door, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, moving slowly across the room, trying not to wake Kagome up.

"What."

"I'm leaving now, you have the house to yourselfs, I'm taking Rin out, Well be back later tonight." Sesshomaru told his brother.

"K, Thanks."

"Oh, and we need to talk in the morning." Sesshomaru said before walking away.

Inuyasha closed the door, and went back to bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru left the house, ten minutes to Seven and Picked Rin up, Rin was wearing a black dress, with two slits on each side, showing off her legs. Sesshomaru took Rin to a nice fancy french restaurant.

After dinner Sesshomaru took Rin dancing, they went to a really nice club, for members only, they stayed out all night just having fun, in joying each others company.

IT was late when they returned to the house, they quickly and quietly walked to Sesshomaru room, Sesshomaru room was the biggest room, in all the house, it had everything, from the bed a couch.

Sesshomaru walked over to Rin, and dropped to one knee, Rin smiled and new what was coming, happy tears ran down her face.

"Rin, will you make me the happiest man, will you marrie me." Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes."

Rin laughed, happy tears standing in her eyes as she crushed her mouth against that of her boyfriend- no, fiancee. She abandoned her weight to him, using him to support her. The suddeness of it caused Sesshoumaru to faulter in his balance, and so both he and Rin wound up in a tangled mass on the sofa.

in rained kisses over Sesshoumaru's face, down the smooth white column of his throat, and across his shoulder and collar bone; the salty wetness of her joyful tears mingling on her toungue with the taste of his skin.

A deep chuckle could be heard coming from her silver haired lover, and it reverberated through his neck and chest. Sesshoumaru took hold of her chin gently, moving her head back slightly so that he could better access her mouth and then moved his face closer to hers until their lips were merely a hairs breadth apart, his mouth tugged in to what could only be termed a gentle smirk, before he allowed his mouth to fuse with hers.

The kiss quickly turned from lovingly passionate, to white hot and burning. Rin instantly felt the heat from Sesshoumaru's carresses pooling between her thighs.

She could also feel the way his stiffening member was grinding against her leg, through the clothing that they both still wore. She wanted nothing more than to rid them of the only barrier between them.

The battle was clearly drawn; clothes were the enemy, they were standing in the way of what she wanted... of what they both wanted. The clothes had to go.

In an impressive show of speed and dexterity Rin rid both their bodies from their cloth confines.

here was nothing between them now... skin moved against skin, in an exquisite torture that could only be called pleasurful.

But what she wanted right then wasnt foreplay. She just wanted him, inside of her... NOW.

Rin's small hand moved between their bodies to take hold of the throbing shaft of her pale lover, as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and guided him into her core.

Rin moaned as she felt Sesshoumaru begin to move inside of her, demanding that he delve deeper, move faster,thrust harder, and to every command he complied.

Rin could feel a tension build up inside of her, causing her muscles to contract, as she orgasmed; her inner muscles convulsing rhythmically around Sesshoumaru's member, milking his seed from him.

The two lovers collapsed together, in a tangle of arms, and legs, both panting, sweaty, and completely sated.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Autors note.**

**-----------------------**

**Sorry for this chapter being sort and all, i have a great idea for the next chapter, it's going to be a long one.**

**-----------------------**

**Thank you for all the support, I love all the reviews, if you have an ideas for the storie just e-mail me anytime.**

**And I want to thank the people that have reviewed my storie.**

**-----------------------**

**666loser666**

**Anime-Lover-Forever2007**

**Ashcan**

**Ashsmee**

**aznangelstarQT**

**Baby-Fox-Fire**

**Bambi**

**Cat**

**chase**

**coolgirl**

**djl**

**Dragon-lord1092**

**FinalFantasyFangirl**

**Final Fantasy and Inuyasha rule**

**FMA8InuYasha Lover144183**

**Fullmetal-Inugrl8484**

**Furubaluver**

**get your own Hanyou **

**ichigo96**

**iJusNeEdToTeLlU!**

**iamkagomeiloveinuyasha**

**i'mcrazygetoverit**

**inu and kag**

**inukag-4-evr**

**Inu yasha lover144183**

**Inuyasha-Backlashwave**

**Kagome2**

**Kagome M.K**

**kagura-free as the wind**

**kamilog**

**Kirkluver2005-4ever**

**kittykat**

**koorikage93**

**Kouskums Girl**

**Lady dragon of fanelia**

**ladyposionoffanelia**

**laura**

**M&M**

**Me2!**

**Me!**

**Megan**

**Miroku48**

**Mother of Miroku's child**

**Mnm**

**NCchick4456**

**Neko Kagome**

**neos girl**

**NkoLvR7**

**phxazkyote3507**

**Poser Life**

**Rosiel-chan**

**Ryuchi**

**Sadasadsfdafsdsfsfda**

**Serialhugger**

**Shadowball**

**Shawnsgurl66**

**Shay**

**ShikonMagic**

**Sillybluemonkey**

**Siten200**

**SSJBryan**

**SquirtlezGurl07 **

**Tabitha**

**Theanimeartist**

**The Sacred Tree**

**They Call Me Jack The Ripper**

**Tibus's lil hottie**

**val**

**Vengeance4love23**

**Whogivesacow**

**xiDOREyoux**

**Xsachi**

**Yashaloves69**


	27. Chapter 26

**Warning there is a lemon in this chapter**

**I Don't own inuyasha.**

**Rated M for further chapters**

**Recape: **The two lovers collapsed together, in a tangle of arms, and legs, both panting, sweaty, and completely sated.

-----------------------

**Chapter 26: Somethings wrong.**

Ring,Ring,Ring.

"What."

"Why arn't we grumpy in the morning."

"What the hell do you want Miroku."

"Just wondering, did Sesshomaru talk to you at all last night.."

"No, well ya, he said something about taking Rin out, why?"

"Will Inuyasha my man, were moving in the machion with you."

"What, and who's we."

"There's Sango and me of course, her brother's."

"I thought Sango only had one brother."

"Her mother adopted a little fox demon, Shippo's his name."

"Why are they here."

"Sango's mother and father, didn't want they any more, So she sent them down here to Sango, So Sesshomaru offered to help out, by letting us move in."

"That's just fucked up, and no not you guys moving in."

"Are you going to help or not."

"Ya sure, I'll be there in a few minutes, Kagome's still in bed."

"K, see you in a few."

Miroku hung the phone up and walked into the front room, Kohaku and Shippo are sleeping on the floor, with Sango on the coach, Miroku walked over to Sango.

"Sango, wake up, Inuyasha and Kagome are coming over to help out." Miroku whispered in Sango's ear.

Sango slowly sat up."What time is it."

"Ten, I just got off the phone, there be here soon."

"K, I'll wake the boys."

Sango woke Shippo and Kohaku up and told them that Inuyasha and Kagome are going to help them move.

---------------------

Inuyasha hung up the phone and walked back over to the bed, to his sleeping mate. "Kagome, Kagome come on wake up, I got some good news for you." Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

Kagome moaned and flipped over so that she was facing him, Inuyasha looked down on her small plump tummy. Inuyasha smirked and rubbed her stomice.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Inuyasha. "Whats, this good news."

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome. "Were going to Sango's, were going to help them move."

"Where are they going, and why is that good news."

"There moving in here with us."

"Really, thats great, and Sesshomaru said yes to this."

"It was his idea, so hurry up and great dressed."

Kagome kissed Inuyasha and went to pull away, Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist pulling her to his body, Kagome moaned in Inuyasha's mouth. Inuyasha used his other hans and moved his hand up Kagome's thigh, They both broke a part for air, Inuyasha kissed down Kagome's neck, as Kagome moved her head to the side to give Inuyasha better excess to her neck. He slowly undid the button to her shirt. He slowly pushed the shirt off her shoulders. Inuyasha growled when he say that she was wearing an under shirt.

"You wear to many dame cloths." Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome threw her arms in the air, Inuyasha got the sign and moved to his kness, and pulled her shirt off, he kissed his way down her neck, Kagome arched her body to every touch.

Kagome quickly pushed Inuyasha off her, and grabbed her shirt and ran to the bathroom, she quickly closed the door behind her. Inuyasha jumped off the bed and followed her to the bathroom, he opened the door and found Kagome leaning over the sink.

"Are you ok." Inuyasha asked with concern in his voice

"Ya, sorry about that." Kagome whispered.

"Morning sickness, huh." Inuyasha asked

"Yup, I can smell breakfest, it hit me pretty hear." kagome said.

Kagome finished brushing her teeth. "Come on everybody's waiting." Kagome told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha signed and walked back to the bedroom, he qucikly got changed and waited for Kagome, Kagome finished changing. They both walked over to Miroku's and Sango's place.

---------------------

Knock, Knock,Knock

"I'll get it." Kohaku said. Sango's brother ran to the door and opened it.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, your here." Kohaku said.

"Hey squirt."Inuyasha said, ruffling his hair.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "You didn't tell me Sango's brother was here." Kagome said.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the small apartment.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming in such short notice. And Kagome, I don't want to see you holding or carring anything heavy." Sango said.

"Hey don't worrie, if she does, she has me to be worried about." Inuyasha said.

"It's not a problem, Sango who's that, he's so cute." Kagome whispered.

"Oh, thats Shippo, Hey shippo can you please come over here." Sango asked.

"Sure." Shippo said, and walked over to Sango and Kagome.

Kagome picked Shippo up. "Your so cute." Kagome said.

Shippo blushed and looked at Kagome. Kagome was looking into Shippo's bright green eyes. Inuyasha walked up hehind Kagome and looked at the child in her arms.

"Hey, you must be Shippo, I'm Inuyasha, and this here is Kagome." Inuyasha told Shippo.

Shippo smiled and looked at Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Will you be living with as too." Shippo asked.

"Yup." Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time.

Shippo smiled even wider, and laughed. "Can you be my new mommy and daddy." Shippo asked.

Kagome blushed and looked from Sango to Inuyasha. Kagome didn't know what to say, Kagome looked in Inuyasha's eyes. Kagome smiled, Inuyasha nodded his head. Kagome looked back to Sango. "I'll ask my mom." Sango mouthed to Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kagome looked back at Shippo. "Maybe." Kagome whispered to Shippo. Shippo nodded and moved closer to Kagome and rested his head on Kagome's chest. Kagome moved Shippo and past him to Inuyasha, Inuyasha put Shippo on the ground.

Kagome helped Sango pack all the bedding, and clothing.

"There thats all of it." Sango said.

A few minutes later a moving truck pulled up to the apartment building, Inuyasha and Kagome walked back home, as Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, and Shippo drove over, as the workers packed all there belongings into the truck.

A few hours later everything was moved into there bedrooms, all they needed to do was unpack the boxs.

---------------------

Hey, Has anybody seen Sesshomaru or Rin today." Inuyasha asked.

Everbody shock her head. Inuyasha signed and walked to the other side of the house, to Sesshomaru's room. Inuyasha banged on the door over and over again, but there was no answer, So Inuyasha let himself into the room, Sesshomaru and Rin were laying on the couch completely naked, in each other's arms. Inuyasha quickly ran from the room, and went to find Kagome.

"So did you find youe brother."Kagome asked.

"Nobody answered so I left." Inuyasha quickly said.

Kagome helped Sango and Miroku unpack boxs, as Inuyasha helped Shippo and Kohaku.

Not that long after Rin and Sesshomaru walked into Sango and Miroku's room, Sango, Miroku and Kagome all turned around and looked at them. Rin had a big smile on her face.

"Hey, whats up." Sango asked.

"Ya, you look might happy today." Miroku asked.

"Were's Inuyasha, I don't want to say anything till he's here." Rin said.

"I'll get him." Kagome said. Kagome walked over to Sango's bed, everybody turned around and looked at Kagome, A few minutes later, Kagome was crying. She made no noice but tears where running down her face.

"Kagome whats wrong." Sango asked.

---------------------

"Hey Inuyasha, Do you wanna play a game with us." Shippo asked.

"Sure, maybe later." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha was carring a box full of cloths, when all a sudden Inuyasha's noise started twitching, he dropping the box and ran from the room. Something was wrong, Kagome needed him.

Inuyasha ran into the room and ran past everybody and kneed down beside Kagome.

"Whats wrong." Inuyasha asked.

Everybody behind Inuyasha started laughing, Inuyasha turned around and looked at everybody. Kagome started to giggle, Inuyasha turned around and looked at her.

"Whats going on." Inuyasha asked.

"I had some news to tell everbody, Kagome wanted to know, but I told her no, I wanted everybody to be here, so she started to cry." Rin told Inuyasha.

"So, your saying Inuyasha from being way on the other said of the house, you knew Kagome was upset and that she needed you." Miroku asked.

"Ya, I guess, I was talking to the boys, then all of a sudden, I felt something was wrong, and that Kagome needed me, I new she was crying." Inuyasha said.

"So whats the news." Kagome asked Rin.

"Me and Sesshomaru are getting married."

**-----------------------**

**Autors note.**

**-----------------------**

**Sorry for this chapter being sort and all, i have a great idea for the next chapter, it's going to be a long one.**

**-----------------------**

**Thank you for all the support, I love all the reviews, if you have an ideas for the storie just e-mail me anytime.**

**And I want to thank the people that have reviewed my storie.**

**-----------------------**

**666loser666**

**Anime-Lover-Forever2007**

**Ashcan**

**Ashsmee**

**aznangelstarQT**

**Baby-Fox-Fire**

**Bambi**

**Cat**

**Celena/Kagome**

**chase**

**coolgirl**

**craZhead191**

**djl**

**Dragon-lord1092**

**FinalFantasyFangirl**

**Final Fantasy and Inuyasha rule**

**FMA8InuYasha Lover144183**

**Fullmetal-Inugrl8484**

**Furubaluver**

**get your own Hanyou **

**ichigo96**

**iJusNeEdToTeLlU!**

**iamkagomeiloveinuyasha**

**i'mcrazygetoverit**

**inu and kag**

**inukag-4-evr**

**inu'sdarkangel89**

**Inu yasha lover144183**

**Inuyasha-Backlashwave**

**Kagome2**

**Kagome M.K**

**kagura-free as the wind**

**kamilog**

**Kirkluver2005-4ever**

**kittykat**

**koorikage93**

**Kouskums Girl**

**Lady dragon of fanelia**

**ladyposionoffanelia**

**laura**

**M&M**

**Me2!**

**Me!**

**Megan**

**Miroku48**

**Mother of Miroku's child**

**Mnm**

**NCchick4456**

**Neko Kagome**

**neos girl**

**NkoLvR7**

**phxazkyote3507**

**Poser Life**

**Rosiel-chan**

**Ryuchi**

**Sadasadsfdafsdsfsfda**

**Serialhugger**

**Shadowball**

**Shawnsgurl66**

**Shay**

**ShikonMagic**

**Sillybluemonkey**

**Siten200**

**Slade2.0**

**SSJBryan**

**SquirtlezGurl07 **

**Tabitha**

**Theanimeartist**

**The Sacred Tree**

**They Call Me Jack The Ripper**

**Tibus's lil hottie**

**val**

**Vengeance4love23**

**Whogivesacow**

**xiDOREyoux**

**Xsachi**

**Yashaloves69**


	28. Chapter 27

**I Don't own inuyasha.**

**Rated M for further chapters**

**Recape: **"Me and Sesshomaru are getting married."

-----------------------

**Chapter 27: Why?**

"What all my god, I'm so happy for you." Sango said, pulling Rin into a hug.

"Rin, I'm so happy for you too, So your going to move in to right." Kagome said.

Rin looked over to Sesshomaru. "Of course, I was so happy when Sesshomaru told me about everybody else living here to, Now we can see, each other in school, and at home." Rin said.

Rin walked over to Sesshomaru and wrapped her arms around his waist, Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her tighter to his body.

Inuyasha sat on the bed beside Kagome. "I never thought I would see the day my brother getting married."

"Same here."

Both Kagome and Rin looked at there mates. "Hey Rin, did Sesshomaru mark you yet." Kagome asked Rin.

"No, not yet why?" Rin asked Kagome.

"I would hold on that, I would think twice before joining this family." Kagome said.

Kagome and Rin both started laughing, Inuyasha looked at Kagome, and pulled her into a heated kiss.

"Tell me, you didn't like that."Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear.

Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha and looked into his golden eyes. "You know, I could never live without you."

"Where are Kohaku and Shippo." Sango asked.

"When I left, they where playing." Inuyasha told Sango.

Sango and Miroku left and walked over to the boys rooms, to see if they needed any help.

"Kagome can we talk." Rin asked.

"Sure."

Kagome and Rin left the room and walked outside to the gardens. "Would you like to help me with my wedding, I would love to help you out to." Rin asked Kagome.

"Why not a double wedding." Kagome offered.

"Oh my god, thats a great idea, why didn't I think of that." Rin said.

"But the only thing is that, me and Inuyasha were planning on getting married after school, but with me being pregnant, we might get married early then that." Kagome told Rin.

"Well we can all was talk to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru later on." Rin told Kagome.

Kagome nodded her head, and walked threw the garden with Rin, Kagome stopped walking and Rin walked a head of her, Kagome felt a slight pain in her stomach.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered before passing out.

Rin turned around and say Kagome fall to the ground, Rin ran over to Kagome. "Kagome,Kagome come on open your eyes." Rin whispered with tears running down her face.

Rin ran into the house, and found Sesshomaru and Inuyasha talking in the kitchen. "Sesshomaru." Rin screamed.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, ran to Rin's side. "Whats the matter." Sesshomaru asked.

It took a few seconds before Rin talk. "It's Kagome, we where talking then a walked a head of her, when I turned around I say Kagome on the ground." Rin said between sobbes.

Inuyasha took off outside, he turned the corner and found Kagome laying on the ground, Inuyasha quickly ran to Kagome's side, with Sesshomaru right behind him.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up, and ran inside. "Whats wrong with her." Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha layed Kagome down on the coach. "Rin can you get me a cloth and some cold water." Inuyasha asked.

"Sure." Rin quickly ran from the room. Rin ran back into the room with the stuff Inuyasha asked for. "Here."

"Thank you." Inuyasha said, taking the stuff from Rin, Inuyasha put the cloth into the cold water and rang the extra water from the cloth and put it on Kagome's forehead. "Come on Angel wake up." Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear.

"Why isn't she waking up." Rin asked.

"I really don't know." Sesshomaru whispered.

-----------------------

Miroku and Sango walked into the room, when they say Kagome they quickly ran to her side. "What happened." Sango asked.

"We really don't know." Inuyasha told Sango.

"If she doesn't wake up in the next few minutes, I'm taking her to the hospital." Inuyasha told everybody.

"Come on Angle open your eyes." Inuyasha whispered in to Kagome.

"Thats It I can't take this, I'm taking her." Inuyasha said, picking up Kagome.

"I'll drive, Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru ran from the house, and jumped into his car, and drove it to the front, Inuyasha jumped in the back with Kagome, Rin jumped in the front. "Well meet you guys at the hospital." Rin said to Sango and Miroku.

A few minutes they arrived at the hospital, Inuyasha carried Kagome to the front. "Can you please help me." Inuyasha asked a doctor.

"What happened to her." The doctor asked Kagome.

"We don't know, she just passed out." Inuyasha told the doctor.

"Can you please be careful with her, she pregnant." Inuyasha told the doctor.

The doctor took Kagome from Inuyasha and took her into a hospital room and layed her down on the bed, and called a nurse over, then closed the door, a few minutes the doctor walked out of the door, and walked over to Inuyasha, "The baby's doing fine, but she hasn't woaken yet. Can you and your friends wait in the waiting room." The doctor told Inuyasha.

-----------------------

Hours passed, and Inuyasha called Kagome's mother to tell her that her daughter is in the hospital again. Now all of Kagome's friends and family waited to hear news on whats wrong with Kagome.

"Can I please talk to the father of the baby." A doctor said, Inuyasha looked up and walked over to the doctor. "Did something happen to the baby." Inuyasha asked.

"No, the baby's fine." The doctor told Inuyasha

"Kagome has not woke up yet, We ran tests on her and the baby. Kagome's dieing."

**-----------------------**

**Autors note.**

**-----------------------**

**Sorry for this chapter being sort and all, i have a great idea for the next chapter, it's going to be a long one.**

**-----------------------**

** The next Chapters are going to be the longest. Thank you for all the support, I love all the reviews, if you have an ideas for the storie just e-mail me anytime.**

**And I want to thank the people that have reviewed my storie.**

**-----------------------**

**666loser666**

**Anime-Lover-Forever2007**

**Ashcan**

**Ashsmee**

**aznangelstarQT**

**Baby-Fox-Fire**

**Bambi**

**Cat**

**Celena/Kagome**

**chase**

**coolgirl**

**craZhead191**

**djl**

**Dragon-lord1092**

**FinalFantasyFangirl**

**Final Fantasy and Inuyasha rule**

**FMA8InuYasha Lover144183**

**Fullmetal-Inugrl8484**

**Furubaluver**

**get your own Hanyou **

**ichigo96**

**iJusNeEdToTeLlU!**

**iamkagomeiloveinuyasha**

**i'mcrazygetoverit**

**inu and kag**

**inukag-4-evr**

**inu'sdarkangel89**

**Inu yasha lover144183**

**Inuyasha-Backlashwave**

**Kagome2**

**Kagome M.K**

**kagura-free as the wind**

**kamilog**

**Kasha-TheInuFreak2**

**Kirkluver2005-4ever**

**kittykat**

**koorikage93**

**Kouskums Girl**

**Lady dragon of fanelia**

**ladyposionoffanelia**

**laura**

**M&M**

**Me2!**

**Me!**

**Megan**

**Miroku48**

**Mother of Miroku's child**

**Mnm**

**NCchick4456**

**Neko Kagome**

**neos girl**

**NkoLvR7**

**phxazkyote3507**

**Poser Life**

**Rosiel-chan**

**Ryuchi**

**Sadasadsfdafsdsfsfda**

**Serialhugger**

**Shadowball**

**Shawnsgurl66**

**Shay**

**ShikonMagic**

**Sillybluemonkey**

**Siten200**

**Slade2.0**

**SSJBryan**

**SquirtlezGurl07 **

**Tabitha**

**Theanimeartist**

**The Sacred Tree**

**They Call Me Jack The Ripper**

**Tibus's lil hottie**

**val**

**Vengeance4love23**

**Whogivesacow**

**xiDOREyoux**

**Xsachi**

**Yashaloves69**


	29. Chapter 28

**I Don't own inuyasha.**

**Rated M for further chapters**

**Recape: "Kagome has not woke up yet, We ran tests on her and the baby. Kagome's dieing."**

**-----------------------**

**Chapter 28: Please don't go.**

Kagome layed on the hard but soft hospital bed, She woke a few minutes after the doctor left the hospital room, she could hear the doctor talking with Inuyasha.

(Outside the Kagome's room.)

"I'm sorry, Kagome's dieing." The doctor told Inuyasha.

"WHAT." Inuyasha yelled at the doctor.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why."The doctor told Inuyasha.

"Don't you think, she should find out why." Inuyasha yelled at the doctor.

"Thats what were doing, were just waiting for Kagome to wake up." The doctor told Inuyasha.

"Well I think you should go into her room, cause she is now awake."Inuyasha told the doctor.

Inuyasha walked away from the doctor and walked back to the waiting room, The doctor looked at Inuyasha before walking back into Kagome's room. To his surprise Kagome was sitting up in bed. She was holding her stomach.

"How are you feeling today." The doctor asked Kagome.

"Fine, I guess, how long have I been in here for." Kagome asked the doctor.

"A few hours, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru brote you here, They told me that you passed out, So I ran some tests on you and your baby, the baby is doing great, perfect heart beat.."

"But."

"But, there's something wrong with you, We don't know what it is, but it's possible that were wrong, we think your dieing." The doctor told Kagome.

-----------------

Inuyashs walked back into the waiting room, him knowing that Kagome was awake, was enough for him, he just needed to let out some steam, He didn't want to think about her dieing."

"So is she awake." Rin asked, pulling Inuyasha out of this thought's.

"Yes, I haven't seen her yet, the doctor is with her right now, I just wanted to tell you guys that she up, I'm going back there now." Inuyasha told Rin and Sesshomaru.

"Oh, Sango,Miroku and Kagome's mother went outside, I'll tell them she's awake, well all wait here for you." Rin told Inuyasha.

"Ok." Inuyasha said, and walked back to Kagome's room.

-----------------

"I'm dieing. What, Why?" Kagome asked.

"We are working on that now, It might not be anything, we could be wrong, thats why were working on it, we need to run more tests, I wanted to you tell you, in about a week, we should have all the results back." The doctor told Kagome.

"Ok, were's Inuyasha." Kagome asked.

"I'm right here." Inuyasha said before the doctor could even open his mouth.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and sate on the bed beside her. "How are you feeling."

"I'm fine, I just want to go home." Kagome told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned and looked at the doctor. "Are we done here."

"Yes."

Inuyasha jumped off the bed, and picked Kagome up, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head on Inuyasha's chest. "K, let's go home, everybody's waiting in the waiting room."

"K."

Inuyasha walked into the waiting room, everybody turned around and looked at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"The doctor said we can go, so lets go, Kagome doesn't want to be here right now." Inuyasha told everyobdy.

Inuyasha walked out of the hospital and to his car, Everybody followed close behind. Sesshomaru ran to the car, and opened the door for Inuyasha, Inuyasha climed into the car, still holding Kagome, Sesshomaru ran to the drives side and jumped in, Rin climed in beside Sesshomaru.

The ride home was quite, Sesshomaru pulled up to the house, Inuyasha didn't wait for Sesshomaru to turned the car off, he quickly opened the door, and jumped out, he walked slowly with Kagome in his arms to there room, he went stright to there room, and placed Kagome down on the bed.

"We need to talk."

-----------------

Sesshomaru and Rin, were a little shocked on how Inuyasha was acting, he didn't even wait for Sesshomaru to turn the car off, before getting out of the car.

"Is Kagome going to be all right." Rin asked.

"I really don't know, Inuyasha littled upset." Sesshomaru told Rin.

-----------------

(Back at the hospital.)

The doctor walked into the Waiting room.

"Can I please talk to the father of the baby."The doctor said, Inuyasha looked up and walked over to the doctor. "Did something happen to the baby." Inuyasha asked.

Inuyasha and the doctor walked out of ear shot, as they talked, Sesshomaru tryed to lessen but they were to far away.

The doctor told Inuyasha something, Sesshomaru was watching Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha's face fell and lost all it's color, the doctor told Inuyasha something about Kagome and it wasn't good.

"Kagome has not woke up yet, We ran tests on her and the baby. Kagome's dieing."

Sesshomaru watched as tears ran down his brother face, Inuyasha never cryed, he was strong that way, He new something was wrong.

Inuyasha walked back into the waiting room, Sesshomaru walked over to Inuyasha.

"So whats the news hows baby." Sesshomaru asked his brother.

Inuyasha looked up and looked Sesshomaru in the face. "Fine."

Inuyashs walked over to his chair, him knowing that Kagome was awake, was enough for him, he just needed to let out some steam, He didn't want to think about her dieing."

"So is she awake." Rin asked, pulling Inuyasha out of this thought's.

"Yes, I haven't seen her yet, the doctor is with her right now, I just wanted to tell you guys that she up, I'm going back there now." Inuyasha told Rin and Sesshomaru.

"Oh, Sango,Miroku and Kagome's mother went outside, I'll tell them she's awake, well all wait here for you." Rin told Inuyasha.

"Ok." Inuyasha said, and walked back to Kagome's room.

Inuyasha didn't wanted to answer anymore questions, and he didn't want to tell anybody, about Kagome dieing, not yet, he wasn't ready.

-----------------

(Back with Sesshomaru and Rin.)

"Somethings wrong, thats's all I know, the doctor told Inuyasha something, and he's not ready to talk about it yet, Inuyasha yelled at the doctor." Sesshomaru told Rin.

Sesshomaru turned around and watched Sango and Miroku pull into the parking lot.

"Where's Kagome's mother." Rin asked.

"Oh, she needed to get back to work, I told her I would call her, if there's any new, News about Kagome." Sango told Rin.

"Were's Inuyasha and Kagome." Miroku asked.

"Inuyasha went inside, no dout back to his room, and locked the door again." Sesshomaru told Miroku.

"What do you thinks wrong with Kagome." Sango asked.

"I don't know, but lets get inside and talk about this." Sesshomaru said.

-----------------

Kohaku and Shippo stayed home and played games, They didn't know about what happened to Kagome, they were just told to stay in there room and play games in till they got back.

(Flash Back.)

Sango ran into Kohaku's room, Shippo and Kohaku were sitting on the floor playing board games. They both turned around and looked at Sango.

"I need you guys to stay in here, and play in till we get home, Ok It's really important that you stay here, I need to go some where." Sango told her brothers.

"Ok, But when will you be back." Shippo asked.

"In a few minutes."

They both nodded and turned back to there game.

(End Flash Back.)

Shippo and Kohaku jumped up and ran to the window when they heard car doors slaming, They both took off out of the room and ran down to the front door, Inuyasha passed the boys on the way, Inuyasha didn't even look at them, he went stright to his room. They both looked at Inuyasha, then looked at each other then continued on there way.

"Sango." Kohaku said.

"Were you two, being good." Sango asked her brothers.

"Yup." They both said at the same time.

"Whats wrong with Inuyasha." Shippo asked.

"What do you mean." Sango asked.

"Oh are why down here, we ran into him, he didn't even look at as, he just went into his room, he looked sad." Shippo told Sango.

Sango turned around and looked at Sesshomaru and Miroku.

"He's just a little bit upset, don't worrie about it, he'll be fine." Miroku told the boys.

"Ok.'

-----------------

The ride home was quite, Sesshomaru pulled up to the house, Inuyasha didn't wait for Sesshomaru to turned the car off, he quickly opened the door, and jumped out, he walked slowly with Kagome in his arms to there room, he went stright to there room, and placed Kagome down on the bed.

"We need to talk."

Kagome looked up and Inuyasha. "Why?"

"Don't pull that shit with me, you know why." Inuyasha yelled.

"Please don't yell at me." Kagome whispered.

"The doctor told me, he told me." Inuyasha said.

"He told you, that I'm dieing." Kagome finished for him.

Inuyasha nodded his head, Kagome got off the bed and walked over to Inuyasha, and pulled him into a hug.

"The doctor told me, I might be dieing, there still running tests, in a few days, they phone and tell me, They might even phone in the next few hours." Kagome whispered into Inuyasha's ear.

"Please don't leave me." Inuyasha whispered.

**-----------------------**

**Autors note.**

**-----------------------**

**Sorry for this chapter being sort and all, i have a great idea for the next chapter, it's going to be a long one.**

**-----------------------**

**The next Chapters are going to be the longest. Thank you for all the support, I love all the reviews, if you have an ideas for the storie just e-mail me anytime.**

**And I want to thank the people that have reviewed my storie.**

**-----------------------**

**KIMMIE**

**666loser666**

**Abra Peacock**

**angelicmaiden**

**Anime-Lover-Forever2007**

**Ashcan**

**Ashsmee**

**aznangelstarQT**

**Baby-Fox-Fire**

**Bambi**

**Cat**

**Celena/Kagome**

**chase**

**coolgirl**

**craZhead191**

**djl**

**Dragon-lord1092**

**fb19**

**fieary**

**FinalFantasyFangirl**

**Final Fantasy and Inuyasha rule**

**FMA8InuYasha Lover144183**

**Fullmetal-Inugrl8484**

**Furubaluver**

**get your own Hanyou **

**ichigo96**

**iJusNeEdToTeLlU!**

**iamkagomeiloveinuyasha**

**i'mcrazygetoverit**

**inu and kag**

**inukag-4-evr**

**inu'sdarkangel89**

**Inu yasha lover144183**

**Inuyasha-Backlashwave**

**Kagome2**

**Kagome M.K**

**kagura-free as the wind**

**kai sesshy fan**

**kamilog**

**Kasha-TheInuFreak2**

**Kimmichiwa**

**Kirkluver2005-4ever**

**kittykat**

**koorikage93**

**Kouskums Girl**

**Lady dragon of fanelia**

**ladyposionoffanelia**

**laura**

**M&M**

**Me2!**

**Me!**

**Megan**

**Miroku48**

**Mother of Miroku's child**

**Mnm**

**NCchick4456**

**Neko Kagome**

**neos girl**

**NkoLvR7**

**phxazkyote3507**

**Poser Life**

**Rosiel-chan**

**Ryuchi**

**Sadasadsfdafsdsfsfda**

**Serialhugger**

**Shadowball**

**Shawnsgurl66**

**Shay**

**ShikonMagic**

**Sillybluemonkey**

**Siten200**

**Slade2.0**

**SSJBryan**

**SquirtlezGurl07 **

**Tabitha**

**Theanimeartist**

**The Sacred Tree**

**They Call Me Jack The Ripper**

**Tibus's lil hottie**

**val**

**Vengeance4love23**

**Whogivesacow**

**xiDOREyoux**

**Xsachi**

**Yashaloves69**


	30. Chapter 29

**Warning there is a lemon in this chapter.**

**I Don't own inuyasha.**

**Rated M for further chapters**

**Recape: "Kagome has not woke up yet, We ran tests on her and the baby. Kagome's dieing."**

**-----------------------**

**Chapter 29: No more talking.**

"I would never leave you." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"You would tell if something was wrong right." Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Of course, I tell you everything." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"So, if you found out, that your dieing you would tell me." Inuyasha asked.

"Yes."

"Can we please talk about something else, I would rather think about something different." Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Like this."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome around the waist and pulled her into deep kiss, Inuyasha trusted his tongue into Kagome's mouth, Kagome moaned, she automaticaly wrapped her arms around his neck, Inuyasha picked kagome up and moved her to the bed, he sat her down on the edge of the bed, he was on his kness, kissing her with everything he had.

Inuyasha pulled away form Kagome, and looked into her big brown eyes, he say the love and lust she had for him, He all was wondered why did she pick him, she could have had anybody she wanted, but she picked him, a half-breed.

Kagome nodded to Inuyasha, answering his unspoken question, Kagome threw her hands in the air, Inuyasha got the points and pulled her shirt off and threw it to the ground, Kagome kissed down Inuyasha's neck, as he moved his hands up Kagome's skirt, moving his hands up Kagome's thigh's, moving to her center.

kagome moaned his he pulled her underwear off, droping it to the ground, Kagome pulled back, and moaned as Inuyasha kissed her swollen lips.

"Please..Inuyasha, no more, I what you to make love me to." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha laughed at Kagome's forwardness, Inuyasha got to his feet, and pulled his shirt and pants off, To Kagome's surprise Inuyasha wasn't wearing anything under his pants, kagome blushed and quickly removed her bra, hoping Inuyasha didn't see her blush.

Kagome went to remove her long black skirt when Inuyasha stopped her.

"No, leave it on." Inuyasha whispered.

Inuyasha hiked Kagome's skirt up, and placed his the tip, of his hard long length in Kagome's opening. Kagome moaned and arched her hips to his. Inuyasha kissed Kagome lips, as she plugged his tongue into Kagome's mouth, as he trusted into her. Kagome pulled from Inuyasha, and screaming in pleasure.

Inuyasha moved slowly in and out of Kagome.

"Inu...Yasha...Please." Kagome moaned.

"Tell me what you want Kagome." Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear.

"Hard...mmmmm."Kagome moaned.

Inuyasha keeped his slow past, moving her hips with his. Kagome was reaching her peek, he could smell it, he didn't want her to come just yet, He trusted and moved slower. Kagome whimpered, she arched and moved her hips with his, asking him to move faster and harder.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up, and moved her without leaving her body, he moved them more into the bed, and flipped so that he was on the bottom, Inuyasha placed his hands on Kagome's hips, moving his with hers. as they both moved faster.

Inuyasha made each trust hard and faster each time, Kagome moaned and screamed Inuyasha's name, as she screamed her organisms. Inuyasha trusted into her one more time, and moaned his release.

Kagome fell on Inuyasha's chest, both there bodys cover in sweat, Inuyasha pulled a blanket over there naked bodys, and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist, pulling her tighter to his body.

"I love you." Kagome whispered before felling into a deep sleep.

"I love you, my beautiful Kagome."

**-----------------------**

Sango, Miroku, Rin and Sesshomaru sat around the kitchen, eatting supper, nobody spoke aword, everything body was deep in thought.

They all jumped when the phone rang.

Sesshomaru got up and walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello."

"Is this the Toma residence."

"Yes."

"I'm looking for Kagome, I don't know if she goes under Higurashi or Toma."

"She's not here right now, Can I take a messenge."

"Yes, tell her the hospital phone, and her test results are in."

"Ok, I'll do that."

"Thank you, and have a nice day."

Sesshomaru hung up and phone, and turned around and looked at all his friends, they were all looking at him.

"Who was that." Rin asked.

"That was the hospital. Kagome's tests results are in."

**-----------------------**

**AUTHORS NOTE.**

**Sorry about not adding Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's last name till now.**

**And I will not put anymore names at the end of each chapter, I will put all the name at the very end of the story, But don't worrie, that won't be for a while.**


	31. Chapter 30

**I Don't own inuyasha.**

**Rated M for further chapters**

**Recap: "That was the hospital. Kagome's tests results are in."**

**-----------------------**

**Chapter 29: Test results are in.**

Inuyasha never slepted that night, he watched the woman he loved sleep on his chest, his arms wrapped around her waist, protecting her from the world. As the sun came threw the bedroom window, Inuyasha watched Kagome open her eyes.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, and smiled, she quickly sat up, and moaned from the moving. Inuyasha was still deep inside of her, she could fell him harden with each move she took.

"Moring." Inuyasha said, with a smirk.

Kagome blushed and looked down on Inuyasha.

"After everything, after all we did together your still shy, Thats one thing I love about you." Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear.

Kagome smiled, and sat up on Inuyasha's hips. Kagome grabbed a blanket and covered her chest. Inuyasha laughted at Kagome.

"What are you laughing at Dog-Boy."

"Where did that come from Dog-Boy, And I'm laughing at you."

"Your still blushing."

Inuyasha placed on hand on her hip. and the other on your plump tummy. Inuyasha rubbed her stomach.

"I can't wait to be a father."

"I know."

Inuyasha placed both hands on Kagome's hips and lifted her up, pulling out of her, and laying her down beside him on the bed.

"What would you like to do today." Inuyasha asked Kagome.

**-----------------------**

"What are we going to do Naraku." Kikyo asked her brother.

"How would I know, Kagome returns to school on monday, todays friday, we got a few days to plan."

"I want Inuyasha." Kikyo yelled at Naraku.

"And your have him, I have a plan so that Kagome will leave Inuyasha." Naraku told Kikyo.

"Whats this big plane of your."

"I'm going to turn you into Kagome, and your going to sleep with Inuyasha, just when the real Kagome walks in, you'll change back into Kikyo."

**-----------------------**

(Last night with the gang.)

"Did they tell you the results." Sango asked.

Sesshomaru shock his head. "No"

"Why did you tell the hospital that Kagome wasn't here." Miroku asked.

"Trust me, Kagome won't be coming to the phone right now, Inuyasha's keeping her busy." Sesshomaru whispered.

"You mean, you can hear them from here." Sango asked.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"I'll tell Kagome in the moring." Sesshomaru said.

"How about we take the boys to a movie." Sango said.

"Sure." Miroku said.

"I'm in." Rin said.

"Are you going to come Sesshomaru." Sango asked.

"Sure."

"I'll get the boys." Rin said.

Rin walked over to Shippo's room, Shippo and Kohaku where sitting on the ground playing with there toys.

"Hello, go and get dressed, were going to go and see a movie." Rin said.

"Really." Shippo asked.

"Yup, so go get changed."

Kohaku jumped up and ran to his room. Rin walked back into the kitchen, and waited for the boys.

After both boys where changed they both ran into the kitchen.

"Is Kagome and Inuyasha coming." Shippo asked.

"No, not this time." Sango told Shippo.

"Oh ok." Shippo looked down, and walked over to a chair and sat down.

"It's ok Shippo, Inuyasha and Kagome are just spending a day together, You'll see them tomorrow." Sango told Shippo.

"Ok." Shippo said, in a pout.

"Ok, lets go." Miroku said.

Everybody left the house, and went into there cars, and drove to the movies.

**-----------------------**

(NOW)

After the movie everybody came home and went to bed, the boys fell a sleep in the theater.

Sango and Miroku walked into the kitchen, Sesshomaru and Rin, where all ready there.

"How was your sleep." Rin asked Sango.

"Fine, yours."

"Same."

"When are you moving in." Miroku asked Rin.

"Today." Sesshomaru answered for her.

"Really thats great, Well help you out."

"Help on what." Inuyasha asked from the door way.

Everybody turned around and looked at Inuyasha. "Help Rin move in." Sango told Inuyasha.

"Where's Kagome." Sesshomaru asked.

"She's coming." Inuyasha told Sesshomaru.

A few minutes later Kagome walked into the kitchen. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist pulling her back to his front. Inuyasha rest his hands on Kagome's stomach.

"The hospital phoned for you, your test results are you, they need you to call." Sesshomaru told Kagome.

"Ok thank you." Kagome walked away from Inuyasha, and into the living room and picked up the phone and called the hospital. Inuyasha followed Kagome, into the living room.

"Everybody stay here." Inuyasha warned them.

"Hello, Tokyo hospital. how may I help you."

"Hello I'm phoning for my tests results."

"Ok, whats your name dear."

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Ok, one minute please."

"Hello this is doctor Myoga, I have been working on your case, and I have your test results, would you like to come down, or would you just what me to tell you now."

"mmmm, tell me now."

"Ok, One minute."

"Ok."

"Ok, the test results say you are..."


	32. Chapter 31

**I Don't own inuyasha.**

**Rated M for further chapters**

**Recap: **"Ok, the test results say you are..."

**-----------------------**

**Chapter 30: Why are you crying.**

"Ok, the test results say you are fine, theres nothing wrong with you or the baby."

"Thank you very much."

Kagome hung up the phone, and fell to the ground. Inuyasha ran to her side, Inuyasha cupped her face and looked into her eyes. She was crying, why is she crying, is she really dieing, Inuyasha sat on the ground and pulled her into his lap.

"What did they say." Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"I'm fine, so is the baby." Kagome said in between sobs.

"Why are you crying." I'm happy.

Tears ran down Inuyasha's face. "Why are you crying." Kagome asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome tighter to his body. "I was so worried." Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear.

"He said, the baby's fine to, there's nothing wrong with as." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome's tears off her face."Everythings going to be ok."

"Ya, it is, and I what to marrie you."

"I what to marrie you to, I love you so much." Inuyasha whispered.

"I don't want to wait in till after school, I what to be with you now."

"Sounds good to me."

Sango walked into the living room to see Kagome and Inuyasha sitting on the floor, they where both crying.

"Are you guys ok, what were the test results for." Sango asked.

Sesshomaru, Rin, and Miroku all walked into the living room.

"At the hospital a few days ago, the doctor told me and Kagome, that Kagome might be dieing."

"Oh my god." They all said at the same time.

"Don't worrie, everybody's fine, the baby is really heathly to." Kagome told her friends.

"Why didn't you tell as about this." Sesshomaru asked.

"I wanted to know first." Kagome told Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Well lets go out, you just got some really good news so lets go and do something." Rin said.

"Ok, that sounds like fine." Kagome said.

Inuyasha stood up, with Kagome still in his arms, Inuyasha put Kagome down on her feet. "What do you guys wanna do." Kagome asked.

**-----------------------**

"This plan of your, it ant going to work, How are you going to turn me into Kagome, do you even have that kind of power." Kikyo asked Naraku.

"I have more power, then you'll ever know."

"Fine whatever, when do you want to do this."

"Soon really soon."

**-----------------------**

"We only have a few more days, in till Kagome has to go back to school. so lets in joy what time we have left." Rin said.

"Ya." Kagome yelled.

everybody turned and looked at her.

"What, I'll only be in school for a couple more months, then I'm going to pull out, remember going to have a baby soon." kagome said rubbing her stomach.

Everybody laughted. "So whats the plan for today." Sango asked.

"Lets going to the beach, Kagome can look good in her little plump stomach." Inuyasha said.

"Stop teasing me." Kagome whined.

"The beach it is." Rin said.

"fine." Kagome said.

"Well meet you guys outside." Inuyasha said.

"Come on, lets get ready for the beach." Inuyasha told Kagome.

Everybody went into there own rooms, to get ready for there day at the beach, Kagome and Inuyasha were the first ones done, Miroku and Sango came out a few minutes later followed by Kohaku and Shippo. Rin and Sesshomaru came out five minutes later.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Rin and Sesshomaru went together as, Miroku, Sango. Shippo and Kohaku went together.

A few minutes later they arrived at the best beach in Tokyo.

**-----------------------**

"I just heard Kagome and Inuyasha went to the beach for the say." Kikyo told Naraku.

"Will do the plan today, get ready were going to the beach."

"What are you kidding me, everybodys there. theres to many people there."Kikyo told Naraku.

"Why can't we do it another time, like when later on today, after they get back from the beach, when Kagome goes and lays down for a rest." Kikyo told Naraku.

"Fine you can had in the house and wait for them to get back, then jump Inuyasha, when he's all alone." Naraku told Kikyo.

"Fine, thats sounds better."Kikyo said, threw her hair to one side. "I knew you would see it my way."

"You really are a bitch, if you wern't my sister I would have killed you a long time ago." Naraku told Kikyo.

"You need my help, and you know it. there's no way Kagome would leave Inuyasha for you." Kikyo told Naraku.

"Just shut the fuck up." Naraku yelled at Kikyo.

"She would never love you." Kikyo yelled back at Naraku.

"And you think Inuyasha would love you." Naraku asked.

"No."

"What was that my dear sister."

"He would never love me, If Kagome were still in the picture." Kikyo whispered.

"Now thats why, were helping each other. We both get that we want."


	33. Chapter 32

**I Don't own inuyasha.**

**Rated M for further chapters**

**Recap: **"Now thats why, were helping each other. We both get that we want."

**-----------------------**

**Chapter 31: Prey to God that he doesn't kill you.**

Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru carried all of the stuff, they needed for the beach as Kagome, Sango and Rin ran ahead with the boys.

"When are you and Kagome getting married." Miroku asked Inuyasha.

"I really don't know, Kagome said before she didn't want to get married in till after school, but now that she's pregnant, she said she wanted to get married before the baby." Inuyasha told Miroku.

"Rin was talking about a double wedding." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha and Miroku turned around and looked at Sesshomaru.

"I'll talk to Kagome about it later on today." Inuyasha told Miroku and Sesshomaru.

The guys arrived at the beach, Rin and Sango were all ready in the water playing with Shippo and Kohaku. Kagome was sitting in the sand watching her friends play in the water.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome, and sat down beside her.

"Why arn't you in the water with Sango and Rin." Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Waiting for you." Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha.

"Kagome can we talk alone." Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Sure." Kagome said, getting to her feet.

Inuyasha and kagome walked down the beach and found a place to sit.

"You know how woman are pregnant for nine months."

"Yes, Why?"

"Will with me being Half demon, you'll only be pregnant for six months."

"Really."

"Ya."

"That will explain, why I'm this big all ready."

"Ya, Sorry for not telling you before, I just wanted to bring it up, and ask when did you want to gat married before or after the baby."

"I'm mad but I'll get over it, I guess I would like to get married before the baby, if thats ok with you."

"Ya, thats fine with me."

Inuyasha pulled Kagome on his lap. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist, resting her head on his chest.

"Sesshomaru said, that Rin was talking about a double wedding."

"I forgot all about that, We were talking about that before I passed out."

"I don't care, as long as me and you get married."

"I'll talk to her about it later."

Inuyasha and Kagome walked back to there friends, and sat down on the beach.

Miroku stripped off his clothing, wearing nothing but his swim trunks, and ran into the water with Sango. "May Sango, your looking good today."

Sango blushed and looked away. "Thanks."

Miroku walked over to Sango and picked her up.

"Don't you dare." Sango warned Miroku

Miroku smirked and walked deeper into the water and threw Sango in. Miroku ran back to the beach.

"You little bitch." Sango screamed as she ran after Miroku.

"Sango don't be rash." Miroku screamed as he ran from her.

Kagome and Inuyasha sat in the sand, and laughted as Sango chases Miroku around the beach.

Miroku triped and fell over, Sango quickly jumped on Miroku's back.

"You'll pay for that." Sango whispered, as she reached down and grabbed a hand full of sand, and put it down Miroku's swin trunks. Miroku screamed and jumped to his feet, knocking the laughing Sango to the ground.

"That wasn't funny." Miroku screamed as he walked into the water.

**-----------------------**

"Kikyo go now, Im not saying this will work, Inuyasha is a great dog demon, he might just smell you right away." Naraku told Kikyo.

Kikyo walked out of the bathroom, looking just like kagome. Naraku quickly looked away.

"What well happen, is he finds out, I'm not Kagome." Kikyo asked Naraku.

"Prey he doesn't kill you." Naraku told Kikyo.

"What a loving brother you are." Kikyo said before walking out of the house.

Kikyo jumped in her car and drove to Inuyasha's house, Kikyo parked her car a few blocks away from the house and walked the rest of the way. Kikyo walked to the front door and knocked, A few seconds later a maid opened the door.

"Oh, Miss Kagome, did you forget your keys."

"Oh yes, sorry about that."

Kikyo looked at the maid, as she stepped aside, Kikyo walked into the house. "Is Inuyash back yet."

"No sorry Kagome."

"Ok, thank you."

Kikyo walked around the house, trying to find Inuyasha and Kagome's room. Kikyo finally found the door, she could tell it was there room, Kagome's things where all over the room, Pictures of her family, and friends. Kikyo walked over to bed, and grabbed some of Kagome's cloths to change into.

"Maybe Inuyasha won't know the differents, if i'm wearing her cloths that has her smell all over them." Kikyo said out loud.

Kikyo walked to the window and waited for Inuyasha and Kagome to come home.

**-----------------------**

Inuyasha pulled his shirt and pants off, showing his red swim trunks, Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and pulled her to her feet. "Come on lets go swimming."

Kagome nodded and pulled her shirt and skirt off, she was wearing a two piece swim suit, Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and rubbed her plump stomach. Kagome blushed and pushed Inuyasha's hands away.

Inuyasha laughted and grabbed Kagome's hand and walked to the water. Inuyasha and Kagome walked as far as they could, the water was up to Kagome's shoulders. Inuyasha reached down and grabbed Kagome's legs and wrapped them around his waist, pulling her more out of the water.

"What are you doing." Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Take a deep breath." Inuyasha told Kagome.

"What?"

"Just do it." Inuyasha told Kagome.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, then took a deep breath. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist and dived into the water after Kagome took her breath. Using his other hand to swim.

Inuyasha swam to the surface, and pulled Kagome more out of the water, Inuyasha and Kagome both took a breath of air.

"Are you ok." Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Ya, I'm all right." Kagome told Kagome.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him and brushed her wet hair off her face. "God your beautiful."

Kagome blushed and kissed Inuyasha on the lips. " I thought dogs hated water."

"Funny, Do you want to swim more or do you wanna go in." Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"I don't care, as long as I'm with you."

"Well go back, you look tired."

Kagome nodded and wrapped her arms tighter around Inuyasha's neck as he swam slowly back to the beach. Inuyasha walked out of the water still carring Kagome, her legs and arms where still wrapped around his body, Inuyasha slowly sat down, Kagome was still in the same position, she was resting her head on Inuyasha's chest.

"Get some sleep." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep.

"Is she all right." Sango asked Inuyasha.

"Ya, just a little tired." Inuyasha told Sango.

Sango nodded and jumped to her feet, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around Kagome.

"Thanks." Inuyasha whisperd.

Sango nodded and walked back over to Miroku, and watched Kohaku and Shippo play in the sand.


	34. Chapter 33

**I Don't own inuyasha.**

**Rated M for further chapters**

**Recap: **Sango nodded and walked back over to Miroku, and watched Kohaku and Shippo play in the sand.

**-----------------------**

**Chapter 33: Your now working for us.**

Kagome was still sleeping when Inuyasha walked over to the car, and climed in, Kohaku and Shippo were tired and wanted to go home. Inuyasha and Kagome layed in the backseat as Sesshomaru drove them home. Sango and Miroku where close behind, with Shippo and Kohaku sleeping in the backseat.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome tighter to his chest, she was still in her swim suite. Inuyasha pulled the towel more around her, trying to keep her warm.

**-----------------------**

Kikyo was sitting on a chair near the window when Sesshomaru pulled up to the house, Kikyo watched as Inuyasha got out of the car, carring Kagome in his arms.

"Shit, I hope that maid's not here any more." Kikyo said out loud as Inuyasha entered the house. Kikyo ran from the room and ran into the basement closing the door behind her.

Inuyasha walked into the house and went stright to his room, Inuyasha layed Kagome down on the bed, and wrapped the blankets over her, and left the room, he soon joined Sessshomaru and Rin in the living room.

Miroku and Sango carried Kohaku and Shippo to there rooms, Sango and Miroku changed and joined everyody else in the living room.

"Kagome still sleeping." Sango asked Inuyasha.

"Ya, she tired more, I don't know if she's going to school, all she does is sleep." Inuyasha told Sango.

**-----------------------**

"I do not." Kikyo said.

Inuyasha turned around and looked at Kagome.

"Are you still tired, are you feeling better." Inuyasha asked Kagome, as he walked over to her.

"Ya, I'm fine." Kikyo told Inuyasha.

Kagome walked over to a chair and sat down.

"So any names for the baby yet." Sango asked.

"Oh who's pregnant." Kagome asked.

Sango, Miroku, Rin, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha all turned and looked at Kagome.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that." Kagome asked.

"What you forgot your pregnant all ready." Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"WHAT, I'm pregnant." Kagome yelled.

"Whats wrong with you." Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Nothing, Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm not pregnant." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"Yes you are." Inuyasha said.

"No i'm not." kagome yelled.

Inuyasha jumped to his feet and walked over to Kagome and lifted up her shit, then explain this." Inuyasha said pointing to her stomach. Inuyasha looked down, her stomach was slim and tight.

"What did you do." Inuyasha screamed at Kagome.

Rin and Sango gasped.

**-----------------------**

"Whats all the yelling about." Kagome asked as she walked into the living room.

Inuyasha turned around and looked at kagome, he quickly turned around and looked at the other Kagome.

"Ok, What the hell is going on." Inuyasha yelled.

"What wrong." kagome asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stepped back, Kagome scramed and looked ar the girl that looked just like her.

"Whats going on." Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Kagome are you pregnant." Inuyasha asked her.

"Yes, Why?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha walked over to her and lifted up her shirt, Inuyasha signed in releaf, and rubbed her stomach.

"What are you doing here Kikyo." Inuyasha asked.

"How did you know it was me." Kikyo asked.

"Just change back." Inuyasha yelled.

Kikyo chanting a small spell and changed back to her. "What are you going to do with me." Kikyo asked.

"This was Naraku wasn't it." Inuyasha yelled.

Kikyo looked down and nodded. "Yes." She whispered.

"What does Naraku want." Kagome asked Kikyo.

"Take one guess." Kikyo said.

Inuyasha turned around and looked at Kagome. "Does Naraku no about the baby." Inuyasha asked Kikyo without looking at her.

"No, as you can tell, I didn't even know." Kikyo told Inuyasha.

"You'r now working for us." Inuyasha told Kikyo


	35. Chapter 34

**I Don't own inuyasha.**

**Rated M for further chapters**

**Recap: **"You'r now working for us." Inuyasha told Kikyo

**-----------------------**

**Chapter 34: Don't touch me.**

**"You'r now working for us." Inuyasha told kikyo.**

"What the hell does that mean." Kikyo asked Inuyasha.

"Were going to bring down Naraku." Inuyasha told Kikyo.

"No way, if he finds out he'll kill me." Kikyo told Inuyasha.

"If you going to kill me, kill me." Kikyo yelled.

"Can't you see, Kagome's having a baby, if Naraku finds out, he'll kill the baby, he might even kill her." Inuyasha told Kikyo.

Kikyo looked from Inuyasha to kagome. "Fine, I'll help, but if anything goes wrong, I'm out." Kikyo told Inuyasha.

"Thank you." Kagome told Kikyo.

"Ok here is the plan..."

**-----------------------**

Naraku sat in a small coffee shop waiting for Kikyo. Naraku watched as Kagome walked into the coffee shop, she walked over to him, and sat down in front of him.

"How are we doing today." Naraku asked.

"He fell for it." Kagome told Naraku.

"So Inuyasha thinks, your the real Kagome." Naraku asked Kagome.

"Yes."

"Where is the real Kagome." Naraku asked Kagome.

"Hiding under some rock, she took off." Kagome told Naraku.

"You better find her Kikyo, if something happpens to her, you'll pay." Naraku told Kagome.

"What are you going to do with her." kagome asked Naraku.

"Thats none of your conserion." Naraku told Kagome.

"Do you even love her, or are you doing cause she's with Inuyasha." Kagome asked Naraku.

"Both." Naraku said, before getting up and walking out of the coffee shop.

Kagome got up, and left the coffee shop, walking a few blocks away, where Inuyasha,Miroku and Sesshomaru where waiting. Kagome climed into the car.

"Where's Kikyo, I need to ask her a few questions." Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"I don't like this, did he notice that your pregnant." Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"No he didn't see anything, not with these cloths anyways." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"Did he belive you." Miroku asked Kagome.

"Yes, he even asked me, about Kagome, he told me if anything happens to the real Kagome, that I would pay." Kagome told everybody.

"Lets go back to the house." Sesshomaru said.

The ride to the was quite, everybody was in there own thoughts. When they pulled up to the house, Kagome and Inuyasha were the first out of the car, Kagome ran into the house, and found Kikyo and Sango talking in the living room.

"What does Naraku want with me." Kagome asked Kikyo.

"He claims that he's in love with you." Kikyo told Kagome. "You'r where the one that got away."

"He left me, not the other way around." Kagome told Kikyo.

"Well he's back and he wants whats his."

"Go to him, and tell him, I don't what him, I don't love him." Kagome told Kikyo

"I can't do that, he'll kill me." Kikyo told Kagome

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome, as she cryed in his chest. "No more." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked away, they went to there room.

"Inuyasha can't lose Kagome or the baby." Sesshomaru told Kikyo.

"I know that." Kikyo yelled.

"But you won''t do anything to help." Rin screamed.

"What more can I do, without him killing me." Kikyo yelled.

"You'r his sister, he won't kill you would he." Sango said.

Kikyo looked around the room, theses were all Inuyasha and Kagome's friends and family, they all lived under the same ruff, she looked at all there worried faces, and the sad look in there eyes, What could she do, Naraku is a sick man, he won't let these people stand in his way, to get what he wanted. He would kill them all, without a second thought.

"Did you know, Kagome was pregnant, with twins, when Naraku stabbed her she lost a child. We didn't know about the other baby, in till a few days after, if this baby dies, Kagome will die with it, so will Inuyasha." Sesshomaru told Kikyo.

"Twins." Kikyo whispered.

"Yes, now she only has one, she gets by, she still feels the lose of the other." Sesshomaru said.

"I didn't know." Kikyo whispered.

"Now you do." Rin yelled.

**-----------------------**

Naraku walked into his house, walking into his room, closing the door behind him, walking to his bed, there layed a woman with blankets wrapped around her body, hiding her necked body.

Naraku stripped his cloths and climed into bed with his lover, wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her to his body.

"Where did you go."

"Coffee with my sister." Naraku told his lover.

"Are you still trying to get that other woman."

"Yes."

"What does she have, that I don't."

"It's not what she has, it's what I want."

She turned around to face Naraku, before she could say another word, Naraku pulled her into a hungry kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck, as he climed on top of her.

**-----------------------**

Kikyo left the house, and walked down the block to her car, she was in her true form, she refused to look like Kagome again, all there planning went down the drain, what would naraku do when he finds out, why did he even want Kagome, when he all ready shares his bed with another.

Kikyo drove around the city before going home, what would she tell Naraku, Naraku thinks everything went fine with Inuyasha, what would she tell him about her sleeping there tonight, would he even let her.

Kikyo walked into the house, all the lights were off, she slowly closed the door behind her, before walking into the kitchen, Kikyo opened the fridge and grabbed a soda, she closed the door.

"What are you doing here." Naraku said.

Kikyo screamed and grabbed her chest. "Don't fucking do that, she scared me." Kikyo yelled at Naraku.

"What are you doing here." Naraku asked again.

"I live here." Kikyo told Naraku.

"What happened with Inuyasha." Naraku asked.

"If you really want to know, he's with Kagome." Kikyo told Naraku.

"WHAT." Naraku screamed. "I thought he belived you."

"One minute he did, he was walking away, when he turned around and sid, "What are you doing here Kikyo." Kikyo mocked.

"And he didn't kill you." Naraku said.

"I dout I'll ever see him again." Kikyo told Naraku.

"Where was Kagome." Naraku asked Kikyo.

"Really don't know, Inuyasha found her." Kikyo told Naraku.

Kikyo walked past Naraku and went to her room, and closed the door, she walked over to her bed and sat down. Naraku threw the door opened and walked over to her.

"Your hiding something from me." Naraku yelled at Kikyo.

Kikyo looked up at Naraku with tears in her eyes. "I'm moving out." Kikyo whispered.

"Like hell you are." Naraku screamed.

"You can't keep me here." Kikyo cryed.

"Watch me." Naraku said, before walking out of her room, he slammed the door behind him.

Kikyo threw herself into her pillows and cryed herself to sleep.

**-----------------------**

"What are we going to do with her." Sango asked Everybody.

"Kikyo's going to bring this family down." Sesshomaru said.

"If not her, it will be Naraku." Inuyasha said as he walked into the room.

"How is she." Sango asked.

"Kagome fell a sleep, a few minutes after we got there, she's getting more tired now, I just prey Kikyo doesn't tell Naraku about the baby." Inuyasha said.

"If she does, I'll kill them both." Sesshomaru said.

Everybody turned around and looked at Sesshomaru, his face showed no emotion. His body was stight looking right into Inuyasha's eyes, Sesshomaru say nothing but Pain, worrie.

"Nothing will happen to Kagome, Over my dead body will Naraku touch her." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha.

"Why are you helping me, you all was hated me." Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru.

"That girl in there is like a sister to me, along time ago, I was asked to watch over her, I never did in till now, I will keep that promise." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha. "I will not let this family go down."

"Thank you." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru nodded and looked at his soon to be wife, Rin had tears in her eyes. "Whats wrong with you." Sesshomaru asked Rin.

"That was so beautiful." Rin cryed.

"Woman." Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru said at the same time.

Sango hit Miroku over the head.

"Hey, whats was that for." Miroku whined.

**-----------------------**

(Inside Kagome's dream.)

Kagome was to school, it was sunny and all her friends were waiting for her, Inuyasha was standing in front of the school waiting, Kagome waved to Inuyasha, Inuyasha waved back, Kagome was walking when Kikyo ran past her, and ran into Inuyasha's opened arms, Kissing Kikyo.

Kagome stopped walking as tears ran down her face. "Inuyasha." Kagome whisperd.

Naraku came up behind her, he wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist, rudding her pregnant belly, Kagome looked at Naraku. "No." Kagome screamed.

(Out of her dream.)

Inuyasha was sitting down at the table drinking a glass of water.

"NO." Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha was the first to go running after Kagome, with Sesshomaru close behind him, Inuyasha threw the door opened. Inuyasha ran into the room. he looked around the room, Kagome was no where in sight.

"Kagome." Inuyasha yelled as he looked around there room, and bathroom.

"Where is she." Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha looked behind the bed, Kagome was sitting in the corner crying. "She's right here." Inuyasha told Sesshomaru.

"Kagome whats wrong." Inuyasha said, as he walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Kagome yelled as she pushed Inuyasha away.

"Kagome whats wrong." Inuyasha asked.

"Don't touch me." Kagome yelled as he jumped to feet, Kagome walked past Inuyasha, she walked over to her bag and picked it up, throwing cloths and other items into her bag.

"What are you doing." Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"I'm leaving." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"I need to get away for a while." Was all that Kagome said, before walking out of the room.

"Where are you going to stay." Inuyasha ran after Kagome.

"I'll call you later." Kagome said, before walking out of the house.

"Where's Kagome going." Sango asked Inuyasha.

"She left me." Inuyasha said, as he fell to his knees tears running down his face.

Sango ran out of the house, watching Kagome drive off, Sango walked back into the house, and pulled Inuyasha to his feet.

"What happened." Sango asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know, we where sitting down here, I heard Kagome scream, me and Sesshomaru , we went into the room, I found Kagome sitting in the corner crying, I went to touch her and she told me not to touch her, she said she need to get away." Inuyasha told Sango.

"I'll look for her." Sesshomaru said.

"Thank you." Inuyasha whispered before walking back to his room.

"When we ran into the room, I could only smell fear coming from kagome." Sesshomaru said.

Everybody turned and looked at him.

"Why would she be scared, why would she leave Inuyasha." Sango asked.

"I don't know, But i'm going to find out." Sesshomaru said, before walking out of the house.

"Try her cell phone." Rin told Sango.

Sango nodded and pulled her phone out of her pocket and dailed Kagome's number, her phone rang and rang, there was no answer.

**-----------------------**

Kagome got out of her car, and walked to the door and knocked, it took a few minutes before somebody answered the door.

"Well well well, what are you doing here."

"I'm not here to see you Naraku, I'm here for Kikyo." Kagome said.

"Come on it." Naraku said, as he stepped aside.

Kagome walked into the house. "Don't touch me, don't even talk to me, Just tell me where Kikyo is." Kagome said.

"Right this way." Naraku said, as he walked to Kikyo room.

Naraku stopped walking and pointed to a room, Kagome walked passed him and opened the door, sure enough there was Kikyo laying on her bed sleeping. Kagome walked into the room and closed and locked the door behind her.

"Leave me alone." Kikyo scaremd, she didn't even turned around and look, she didn't even opened her eyes.

"It's me." Kagome whispered.

"What are you doing here." Kikyo said, as she jumped out of bed. "He could kill you, even the you know what."

"I need to ask you a question." Kagome said.

"Fine but hurry it up." Kikyo said.

"What happened between you and Inuyasha."

"What do you mean."

"Did you two ever date."

"Yes."

"Did you ever sleep with him."

Kikyo looked up, and met Kagome's eye. "Yes."

"Thank you, thats all I need to know." Kagome said before walking out of the room, Kagome ran to the door, and jumped back into her car and left.

Kikyo looked down and sat on her bed.

"What was that all about." Naraku asked.

"She just wanted to know, if I ever dated Inuyasha." Kikyo told her brother.

"Fine whatever, I'm going to bed." Naraku said, as he walked back to his room.

Kikyo quickly got changed and ran out of the house. "Shit, I need to find Kagome." Kikyo said, as she took off.

Kikyo picked up her cell phone and called Kagome's cell, there was no answer, she quickly dialed Inuyasha's number.

"Hello."

"Inuyasha, it's me is Kagome with you."

"Why are you phoning here Kikyo."

"Is Kagome with you."

"No, why."

"She just left my house, she asked me a few questions, then she just took off."

"What did Naraku see her."

"Yes, but he didn't say anything."

"Was the baby hidden from view."

"Yes."

"What did she ask you."

"She wanted to know, if we ever dated, or if we ever slepted together."

"What did you tell her."

"I told her yes."

"What, we never slepted together." Inuyasha yelled at Kikyo.

"I know, thats why I'm looking for Kagome."

"Shit, you really fucked up this time." Inuyasha said, before hanging up the phone.

Inuyasha ran to the kitchen and grabbed his keys.

"Where are you going." Sango asked Inuyasha.

Kagome went over to Kikyo's she asked Kikyo if we ever slepted together, and Kikyo told her yes, I never touched that Bitch." Inuyasha told Sango.

"I'll help you find her." Sango told Inuyasha.

"Fine, but I'm leaving right now, go and get everybody else, we need to find her." Inuyasha told Sango.

"Go, I hope you find her." Sango told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ran outside and jumped into his car, Sango ran into the house and told everybody what happend, everybody jumped into there owns cars and went out looking for Kagome.

Sango phoned Sesshomaru and told him, Sango told Rin to stay home with the kids and to phone if Kagome came home.

**-----------------------**

Kagome got out of her car, and looked up, the family shrin, she got tired, just looking at all the stairs. "I haven't been here in s long time." Kagome said, as she walked up all the stairs, Kagome walked over to the door and knocked a few seonds later, her little brother Souta opened the door.

"Sis, what are you doing here, where's Inuyasha." Souta asked Kagome.

"Hey, sorry no Inuyasha this time, is mom home." Kagome said.

"Ya come on in." Souta said, as he stepped aside, Kagome walked in and sat her bag down near the door, Kagome followed Souta into the house.

"Kagome, Dear what are you doing here this late." Miss.Higurashi said.

"Mom can I talk to you in privite."

"Sure, well talk outside."

Kagome and her mother walked threw the house and went out the back door.

"Whats wrong Kagome, did you and Inuyasha get into a fight."

"No, I just need a place to stay for a while, please don't tell anybody i'm here, I just need some time alone, I'll see Inuyasha in school on monday."

"Sure, you can all was stay here, I promise I won't tell a soul, I'll talk to Souta later."

"Thank you, mom."

Kagome pulled her mother into a hug.

"You'r sure getting big." Kagome's mother said, as sure rubbed her stomach.

"Ya."

Kagome and her mother walked back into the house, Kagome grabbed her bag, and walked to her room, it was the same as she left it, not a thing was out or place. Kagome smiled as she walked into her room, she closed the door, and layed on her bed.

-----------------------

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both walked back into the house, to find Miroku, Sango, and Rin sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Any luck." Sango asked the two brother.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both shock there head. "What about you." Inuyasha asked.

"No sorry, I phoned her mom, and she hasn't see her." Miroku told Inuyasha.

"Why can't Sesshomaru find her, he did last time." Sango asked.

"You have to remember she's a Miko she can hide her seant." Sesshomaru told Sango.

"I'll be in my room if you need me." Inuyasha said, as he walked back to his room.

"This will be the first day, by himself in a long time." Sango said.

Everybody else nodded there heads. "We have to find her, He'll go nuts thats his mate and pup." Sesshomaru said.


	36. Chapter 35

**I Don't own inuyasha.**

**Rated M for further chapters**

**Recap: **Everybody else nodded there heads. "We have to find her, He'll go nuts thats his mate and pup." Sesshomaru said.

-----------------------

**Chapter 35: I can't do this.**

"You can't hide here forever." Kagome turned around and looked at her mother. "And why not."

"Inuyasha is the father of your child, he has all right to see his kid, you are his mate, he has all right to see you."

"I just need some space from them all right now."

"What happened, Why can't you tell me."

"It's between me and Inuyasha." Kagome snapped.

"Your stubborn, you know what."

"I so am not."

"Let me put it into better words for you, your unregenerate."

"Nice mother you are." Kagome said as she walked out of the room.

"Just go back to him." Kagome's mother yelled.

"Leave me alone." Kagome whispered as she walked ouside.

Kagome walked around the yard and sat under the big tree. "I wonder why, they call it the God tree." Kagome whispered.

"It will all was protect the ones, it loves."

Kagome looked up, Sesshomaru was standing there. "What are you doing here."

"Inuyasha is driving my nuts, he wants you back."

"What if I don't want him back."

"Don't you."

"I don't think, I love him anymore."

"When did this happen."

"I really don't know, it's just a feeling."

"You'r carring his child around, are you not."

"Yes."

"Then what would you do."

"If I can't be with him, then I would just move away, far away."

"What about your friends and family, what about me."

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru went down to his kness, and looked Kagome in the eyes.

"What are you asking of me."

"Stay."

"Why do you care."

"I love my brother, and he loves you, and I know you still love him. Your a really bad, lier."

"Fine yes, I still love him, but I don't know if I can do this."

Kagome pulled Sesshomaru to her, as she cryed in his chest.

"Sheee. it's ok, Your like a sister to me, I would never hurt you, and if Inuyasha did, I would kill him."

"Thanks, I needed that."

"I'll give you some time, I won't tell Inuyasha were you are, In till your ready, just please don't leave."

"Thanks, but I can't promise you anything."

Sesshomaru nodded and got up and walked away. "Thank you." Kagome whispered as he walked away.

-----------------------

"What the fuck is she." Inuyasha screamed as he picked up and threw the kitchen table across the room, watching it break.

"Inuyasha stop it, I'm pretty sure she's fine." Sango yelled at Inuyasha.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered as he ran to the front door.

Sesshomaru was walking into the house.

"Where is she, her smell is all over her." Inuyasha screamed at his brother.

"Relax little brother, I don't know I ran into her uptown, before I could get any anwers out of her she was gone."

"Why didn't you follow her."

"And what get my ass purify no thanks."

"Where did you see her. I might be able to find her."

"She's long gone."

"Just tell me." Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha just leave her be." Sango yelled.

"Keh."

Inuyasha pushed Sango out of the way, and walked into the living room and threw himself down on a chair. "How did she look."

"She's fine."

"Did you talk to he at all." Inuyasha said, looking up at Sesshomaru.

"Yes."

"What did she say."

"She'll see you in school." Sesshomaru said, before walking off.

-----------------------

"Where the hell are you."

"What do you want Naraku."

"Kikyo, don't push me."

"I'm so scared."

"Get your ass back here."

"I'll be there soon." And with that Kikyo hung up the phone.

"That little Bitch." Naraku screamed as he threw his phone into the wall.

"Whats wrong." Naraku turned around there standing thers was the woman he just slepted with.

"Take one guess."

"Kikyo."

"She's dead, I know it, she's working with him now."

"what she do this time."

"She left late last night, after Kagome came here."

"Kagome was here, why did you tell me."

"She didn't stay long."

Naraku walked over to his lover and pull her to his chest. wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Tell me."

"I don't love you."

"Thats my girl." Naraku said, as he threw her to the ground and had his way with her.

-----------------------

Kikyo dove into the drive way and quickly jumped out of the car. She ran to the door, and opened the door slowly, she walked in and looked around. Kikyo jumped and screamed when the door slammed. Kikyo turned around and say Naraku standing there.

"Where were you."

"Out."

"Why was Kagome here."

"She needed a few answers."

"About."

"Inuyasha."

"Why did you go running off."

"I told her something that wasn't true."

"Like."

"I told her I slepted with Inuyasha, when I didn't."

"Thats my girl."

"What."

"Kagome will never be able to look at Inuyasha again."

Kikyo watched as Naraku walked off laughing. Kikyo lowered her head, and walked to her room. "Naraku won, because of me." Kikyo whispered.

-----------------------

Kagome walked back into the house, her mother and brother were sitting at the kitchen table. "Why was Sesshomaru here." Kagome's mother asked without looking at her.

"He was trying to bring me back."

"Why didn't you go with him."

"I'm not ready to go back."


	37. Authors NOTE: 2

**WARNING:** This is not a real chapter, it is a cleverly disguised excuse for absence.

**Disclaimer:** Dont own. Dont sue. Thanks.

* * *

**Once again dogdemoninuyashaandkagome has disappeared into the great unknown. And so, I have been requested to leave you all with a little explanation as to why.**

Somewhere in the fanfic universe, dogdemoninuyashaandkagome lay, once again, bound and gagged by furious fan girls- of the very disturbed variety- who demanded that she write in Jaken the imp.

The distressed authoresses eyes grew very wide at the suggestion and she had to question- yet again- the state of her captor's collective mind. Why would any one want her to write Jaken into one of her fic's as a reoccurring character? They must be insane.

It was with that thought that she drifted once more back into unconsciousness, as one particularly zealous girl hit her over the back of the head with what seemed to be a medium sized tree branch.

As for when and if the authoress type person manages to escape once again, well we'll just have to wait and see.


	38. Chapter 36

**I Don't own inuyasha.**

**Rated M for further chapters**

**Recap: **"I'm not ready to go back."

-----------------------

**Chapter 36: Somethings wrong, Inuyasha help.**

(Monday Morning)

"Kagome are you going to school." Miss.Higurashi yelled

"mmmm, go way." Kagome muttered as she rolled over in her sleep.

"Kagome get your ass out of bed."

"To comfy."

"Your going to bed late."

"FINE." Kagome screamed as she got out of bed.

Kagome climed out of bed, and walked to the bathroom, and jumped in the shower, she quickly got out, got dressed and walked down to the kitchen.

"Can you eat anything."

Kagome turned around and looked at her mom. "Sure, I fell fine today."

"Ok here, I found the school, I told them about the baby and they said, you can only stay there for a few more weeks."

"K, thank you, can you drive me to school, but drop me a block from the school, I'll walk the rest of the way, I don't want anybody to see us together."

"K, that will be fine, hurry up and get ready."

-----------------------

Inuyasha walked back and forth. Sesshomaru and Miroku watched him.

"Will you just calm down, she'll be there." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha.

"And your sure about this."

"Yes, I talked to her myself."

Inuyasha turned around and looked at him. "What else did she say, your hiding something from me."

"What did Kikyo tell her."

"What."

"You heard me."

"Kikyo told Kagome that I slept with her."

"And did you."

"NO."

Sesshomaru got up and left, Miroku stood up and looked at Inuyasha. "Come on were going to be late."

Sesshomaru and Rin left together. Sango and Miroku took Kohaku and Shippo to school, then they went. Inuyasha jumped into his car, and took of towards school. Inuyasha drove by the school to get to the parking lot, there was Kagome, she was just walking into the school.

Inuyasha quickly parked his car, and ran into the school, he followed Kagome's scent threw the school, she was sitting in the empty histroy class room. Inuyasha opened the door and walked in.

Kagome turned around and looked at him, Kagome jumped to her feet. she wrapped her arms around her stomach protective. "What are you doing here." she whispered.

"Do you love me."

"Yes."

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight to his chest. "I didn't touch Kikyo."

Kagome pushed Inuyasha away. "Yes you didn't sleep with her, but you did date her, why didn't you tell me." Kagome yelled.

Before Inuyasha could say another word, Kagome fell to her kness, screaming in pain as her arms were still holding her stomach.

Inuyasha ran to Kagome's side. "Whats wrong."

"Somethings wrong, Inuyasha help." Kagome said, before she passed out.

Inuyasha quicky pick Kagome up and ran from the classroom, on his way out he ran into Sesshomaru's back. Sesshomaru turned around. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and Kagome in his arms. "What did you do."

"We were talking then she started screaming then she passed out."

"Come on follow me, I'll take you to the hospital."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ran from the school. and got into Sesshomaru's car. They made it to the hospital in minutes.

Inuyasha jumped from the car and ran into the building, that he hated more then anything, Sesshomaru was right behind him.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turned and watched two doctors run towards him. "What happpened."

"I don't know, we were just taking, then she grabbed her stomach and fell to the ground screaming, then she just passed out."

"Come with me."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru follwed the doctors into a small room, Inuyasha layed Kagome down on the bed.

"We''ll do everything we can for her."

"Ok, thank you, me and my brother well wait in the waiting room."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru left the room, and walked to the waiting room.

"Were you fighting."

Inuyasha turned and looked at his brother. "Yes."

"Ok, stay here, I'm going to phone Miroku, I'll tell him to bring Sango and Rin." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha before he left the room.

"Thanks."

Inuyasha sat in the waiting room for only minutes but felt like hours.

"Oh my god Inuyasha, is she all right."

Inuyasha turned around to see Sango,Miroku, Rin and Sesshomaru walking into the waiting room. "I don't know, she's still in there with the doctor."

"What happened." Sango asked Inuyasha.

"Didn't Sesshomaru tell you." Inuyasha asked Sango.

"We tryed asking, but he told as to talk to you about it."

Inuyasha looked over at Sesshomaru, Inuyasha nodded his thanks.

"We were talking, no fighting, then she just grabbed her stomach, she screamed in pain before passing out."

"I'm sure she's going to be all right Inuyasha." Rin told Inuyasha.

Before Inuyasha could get another word in the doctor walked into the waiting room. Inuyasha jumped to his feet and walked over to the doctor.

"How is she."

The doctor looked down on his clip board. "Kagome and the baby are going to be just fine, just no more fighting all right."

"How did you know, we where fighting."

"Kagome told me, she's been up for a while now, I just needed to ask her some question, it would be best if you just took her home with you."

Inuyasha looked down. "Oh, well where not leaving together at this point."

"Oh ok, somebody needs to take her home, she needs a lot of bed rest."

"Can I talk to her." Inuyasha asked the doctor.

"That would be fine, just don't get her upset."

Inuyasha nodded and walked past the doctor and walked into Kagome's room. Kagome was getting changed back into her own clothing. Inuyasha blushed but couldn't take his eye off her. Kagome screamed when she say Inuyasha looking at her, she quickly cover up.

"What are you doing here."

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and rubbed her stomach. "The baby's really big, sence the last time I say."

Kagome blushed nad pushed Inuyasha's hand away.

"Please talk to me."

Kagome turned around and pulled her shirt on. "Inuyasha please just take me home."

"What home are you talking about."

"Home with you."

Inuyasha smiled and nodded, Inuyasha and Kagome walked out of the room together. Sango, Rin, Miroku and Sesshomaru where all ready waiting outside of Kagome's room.

"Ready to go." Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha and Kagome.

-----------------

**AUTHORS NOTE. I'M SORRY BUT THIS IS ALL I CAN PUT IN FOR NOW, I'M LEAVING FOR A WHILE, AND WON'T BE ON A COMPUTER FOR THIS TIME BEING. FAMILY EMERGENCY.**


	39. Authors NOTE: 3

**Authors note that isn't # 3**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Inuyasha, so don't sue, thanks!

* * *

Smurf here again just letting you know that your beloved authoress has decided to extend her leave. I hope this can at least entertain you a little while you wait. 

Dogdemoninuyashaandkagome had just finished posting her newest chapter of **'My Life In High School'**, when she heard a crashing noise down in the basement. Ever the curious little authoress, she went to investigate. Not the smartest move as any avid horror movie viewer would tell you.

She flicked on the lights, and then heard a noise behind her. Whirling around she came face to face with her latest attacker, Jaken the imp (who was most disappointed that he didn't have a role in her fic), before being gathered up into a large sack that seemed to be made of burlap and carried off to heavens knows where. Leaving her fabulous readers once again with out any more updates… At least until she can escape (AGAIN) that is.

Woah! Is it just me, or does dogdemoninuyashaandkagome get me to do an awful lot of these things for her? Oh well!

**_Hugs and Oreos!_**

_Smurf (of serialhugger)_


	40. Chapter 37

**I Don't own inuyasha.**

**Rated M for further chapters**

**Recap: **"Ready to go." Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha and Kagome.

-----------------------

**Chapter 37: Hungry**

On the ride back to the house, Kagome fall a sleep in the backseat, Inuyasha drove by himself with Kagome, Sesshomaru took Rin home, Miroku and Sango left to pick up Shippo and Kohaku from school. Inuyasha pulled up to the house, Sesshomaru's car was all ready there. Inuyasha climed out, and lifted kagome out of the car, without waking her.

Inuyasha walked up to the door, Sesshomaru was all ready there, Inuyasha nodded his thanks and walked to there room, Inuyasha layed Kagome down. and walked back into the living room, Inuyasha phoned Kagome's mother to tell her where Kagome was.

"How is she." Rin asked Inuyasha.

"Tired."

"I can understand that, she's two months pregnant."

**"**Some rest, and she'll be fine, are Miroku and Sango back yet."

"Nope not yet."

"I'm going over to Kagome's mothers place, I have to pick her things up, if she wakes just tell her, where I went."

"Sure no problem."

"Can I asked you a question."

Sesshomaru turned around and looked at Rin and Inuyasha.

"Sure."

"Do you know the sex of the baby yet."

"Nope, I never thought of it before. Kagome might know, While I gotta go, I'll talk to you guys later."

Inuyasha walked from the house and jumped into his car, just as he was pulling out, Miroku and Sango pulled in, Inuyasha waved as he took off.

Miroku, Sango, Kohaku and Shippo walked into the house, Rin and Sesshomaru where still sitting in the living room.

"Where did Inuyasha go, wheres Kagome." Sango asked

"Slow down, Inuyasha went to get Kagome's things, Kagome's sleeping." Rin told Sango.

"So there ok."

"Yes there fine, that we know of."

"I hope it's a girl." Sesshomaru said.

Everybody turned around and looked at Sesshomaru. "What a kid like Inuyasha is going to be hell, if the kid is like Kagome it might have a chance."

"Hey I heard that."

Everybody turned around and looked at Inuyasha.

"Saying how I see it." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha.

"That was fast." Sango said.

"Yup, And I didn't get stopped by the cops."

"You luckly you didn't."

Everybody turned around, Kagome was standing in the door way.

"How are you feeling." Sango asked Kagome.

"I'm good, Just really hungry."

"What would you like, I can get you anything." Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Why don't we all go out." Kagome said.

"Sure thats fine with me." Inuyasha told Kagome,

Inuyasha and Kagome both turned around and looked at there friends. Everybody nodded.

-----------------------

Ten minutes later, everybody walked into a nice restaurant, The man pulled the chairs out for the woman, Inuyasha and Kagome sat together as Rin and Sesshomaru where together, Kohaku and Shippo sat together coloring in picutres, as Sango and Miroku talked together.

"So any names for the baby." Rin asked Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Not yet, We haven't really talked about it." Kagome told Rin.

A waiter walked by. "Sombody will be with you in a few minutes." Sesshomaru nodded.

"What do you want, a boy or a girl." Sango asked Kagome.

"It doesn't really matter to me."

"What about you Inuyasha."

"Same, As long as he or she lookes like Kagome then I'm fine." Inuyasha said, as he took her hand in his.

"Thats so sweet." Rin said.

"So I was right." Sesshomaru said.

"Shut up bastard."

"Inuyasha." Kagome yelled.

"Hello, My names Hojo, I'll be your waiter, what can I get you."

Everybody turned around and looked at Hojo.

"Give as one of everything you have on the menu." Inuyasha told Hojo.

"Are you sure." Hojo asked.

"Yes, when you put the order threw, say it's for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru Toma."

"Yes sir."

Hojo quickly took off.

"We don't need that mush food Inuyasha."

"What we have three pregnant woman here." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha quickly threw a hand over his mouth. "Oops." Inuyasha whispered.


	41. Chapter 38

**I Don't own inuyasha.**

**Rated M for further chapters**

**Recap: **Inuyasha quickly threw a hand over his mouth. "Oops." Inuyasha whispered.

**-----------------------**

**Chapter 38: I'm Hungry Part 2**

"What do you mean." Kagome asked. kagome quickly looked from Sango and Rin.

"What are you talking about Inuyasha." Sango quickly asked. "I'm not pregnant."

"I'm not." Rin quickly said.

Sesshomaru shoot Inuyasha a dirty look.

"Inuyasha tell rigth now, Whats going on." Sango yelled.

"Inuyasha." Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha looked up and made eye contact with Kagome "Whats going on." Kagome asked.

"Will be right back." Inuyasha as he helped Kagome out of her chair. Inuyasha and kagome walked outside, Inuyasha quickly turned kagome over so that she was looking at him.

"Whats going on."

"Rin and Sango are pregnant, I didn't know, they didn't know."

"Then why did you say oops."

"I know, Sesshomaru knows, but Miroku I'm not so sure about."

"Will they all know now, What are you going to tell them."

"I need to get Miroku and Sesshomaru alone, is there away so that you can get Rin and Sango to go to the bathroom with you."

"I'll try."

Inuyasha and kagome went back inside, and walked back to there table. Kagome quickly shoot Inuyasha.

"Rin,Sango can you guys help me out, I need to go to the bathroom." Kagome asked.

Rin and Sango quickly jumped to there feet and ran to Kagome's side.Rin and Sango both took one of Kagome's arms and walked with her to the bathroom.

"You didn't tell her." Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru.

"She's only two days pregnant." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha.

"Ya, I thought you have told her."

"Is Sango pregnant." Miroku asked Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Yes." The brother said at the same time.

Miroku lowered his head.

"Hey whats wrong arn't you happy." Inuyasha asked Miroku.

"Sango doesn't want kids right now." Miroku whispered.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru didn't know what to say, Miroku looked so hurt.

"I'll be right back." Inuyasha said, before following after Kagome.

Inuyasha quickly walked over to the restrooms and knocked on the door.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't go in there." A waiter told Inuyasha.

"I'm just checking on my girlfriend, she's pregnant."

"Ok, but you can't go in there."

Inuyasha nodded, then knocked on the door again. Kagome opened the door and pulled Inuyasha in.

"He's mad isn't he." Sango quickly said.

"What."

"Miroku he's mad, isn't he."

"Miroku thinks your bad, he said you didn't want kids right now."

"I'm not bad, I'm happy I just wanted to wait in till after school, we have only been in school for two months."

"Hey, you still have nine months, I'm going to have my baby in four, your so lucky." Kagome told Sango.

"What, I would love to have my baby in six months, I have to carry my baby for nine months, Your the luck one." Sango told Kagome.

"What about me, how long for me." Rin asked Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru is a full demon so about five months." Inuyasha told Rin.

"WHAT." Kagome and Sango said at the same time. "So luckly." Sango whispered.

"So you guys arn't mad about this." Inuyasha asked Sango and Rin.

"Nope" They both said at the sametime.

Inuyasha nodded, he quickly kissed kagome on the forehead before going back to Sesshomaru and Miroku. Inuyasha sat down at the table. "So what did they say." Miroku asked Inuyasha without looking at him.

"Ask her yourself."

Miroku turned around to see Sango standing there, Miroku got to his feet just in time, Sango threw herself into his arms. "I love you."

"I love you to."

"Why don't we all get married at the same time." Miroku said.

"They it's going to be a fast wedding." Kagome told everybody. "I'm getting bigger here, and I really want to be married before the baby's born." Kagome said.

"So you still wanna marrie me." Inuyasha asked Kagome


	42. Chapter 39

**I Don't own inuyasha.**

**Rated M for further chapters**

**Recap: **"So you still wanna marrie me." Inuyasha asked Kagome

**-----------------------**

**Chapter 39: Wedding Talk.**

"I still love and trust you, just please no more secrets, no more lies."

"I promise."

"Ok, when should the wedding be." Sango asked.

"Lets say in a few weeks." Inuyasha told everybody.

"What about school." Miroku asked.

"We'll all go back tomorrow, Kagome can go for a few more weeks, and Rin and Sango can go for a few more months." Inuyasha said.

"I can't belive it, three kids." Sango whispered.

"Where are you going fr your honeymoon." Kagome asked Sango and Miroku.

"Don't know yet." Sango told Kagome.

"What about you to." Kagome asked Sesshomaru and Rin.

"Same, don't know yet." Rin told Kagome.

"What about you Kagome." Rin asked.

Before Kagome could say aword. "I'm taking her to paris." Inuyasha said.

Kagome quickly turned around and looked at Inuyasha. "Really."

"You all was said, you wanted to go there, so yes." Inuyasha told Kagome. Kagome smiled and pulled Inuyasha into a deep kiss. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

About ten minutes later, Hojo and a few other waiters returned with there meals. what they didn't eat, they brought home with them. When they all got home Inuyasha, kagome, Rin and Sesshomaru walked into the living room and sat down, Sango and Miroku put Shippo and Kohaku to bed.

"Sango and Miroku won't have any problems, they are all ready taking care of Shippo and Kohaku." Rin said.

"Hey."

Everybody turned around and looked at Miroku and Sango. "Kagome, Inuyasha can I talk to you guys." Sango asked.

"Sure." Inuyasha walked over to kagome and help her up. Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the kitchen. "Whats up." Inuyasha asked.

"I talked to my mom, she said, if you want you can adopt Shippo."

"Really."

"Ya, I haven't told Shippo yet, I wanted to talk to you two first, if you still want to adopt him, you can."

"Yes." Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. "Are you sure."

"Yes, I know you love him, and I kinda like the little squirt."

"Thank you." Kagome said, as she thew her arms around him.

"Can we tell him." Inuyasha asked Sango.

"Sure."

Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha walked back into the living room and told everybody the good news. " So when are you going to tell him." Miroku asked Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Tomorrow, we'll take him out after school." Inuyasha said.

"We can take him to the amusement park." Kagome said.

"Sure that sounds like fun." Inuyasha told Kagome.

"Will I'm going to bed." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"I'll go with, See you guys in the morning." Inuyasha told everybody before following Kagome.

"Another school day." Rin said, before getting up. Sesshomaru followed close behind, Miroku and Sango went to bed a few minutes after.

AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTERS, THE NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT TAKE SOME TIME, I REALLY WANT TO MAKE THIS ONE LONGER. 


	43. Chapter 40

**I Don't own inuyasha.**

**Rated M for further chapters**

**Recap: **"Another school day." Rin said, before getting up. Sesshomaru followed close behind, Miroku and Sango went to bed a few minutes after.

**-----------------------**

**Chapter 40: Come on where leaving now.**

Early in the morning, Inuyasha awoke, it was still dark out, he could see the shadow of her face, Inuyasha watched as Kagome moaned and rolled over placing her hands on her swollen stomach, he reached over and placed his hands over her. Inuyasha closed his eyes and let sleep over take him once again.

Kagome jumped when her alarm clock went off, Inuyasha rolled out of bed and help Kagome up. "Sleep well."

Kagome nodded. "Yes."

"If at anytime you wanna come home just tell me."

"Ok, thanks." Kagome told Inuyasha before walking into the bathroom, Inuyasha got dressed as Kagome jumped into the shower.

Rin and Sesshomaru were all ready down in the Kitchen, Miroku and Sango joined them a few minutes later, Rin and Sango cooked as Miroku and Sesshomaru talked about work, Miroku and Sango were going to start there new jobs soon, Miroku didn't want to take the job in till after School, but with Sango being with child, he wanted Sango and there baby to have whatever they wanted.

"Were's Inuyasha and Kagome." Rin asked.

"I'm here, Kagome's still in the shower." Inuyasha said.

"How she feeling." Sango asked

"We haven't talked yet, We went stright to bed, I'll talk to her later."

"Ok, but tell as the update later." Rin said.

"So your telling Shippo today." Sango asked Inuyasha.

"Yup, where are Shippo and Kohaku." Inuyasha asked.

"There getting ready for school." Sango told Inuyasha.

"Are you picking up Shippo from school, Or I'm I." Sango asked.

"Me and Kagome will pick him up." Inuyasha told Sango.

"Ok, I'll tell him." Sango told Inuyasha before going to his room.

-----------------------

Sango walked to Shippo's door and knocked on it, a few seconds later Shippo opened the door.

"Hey Shippo, Kagome and Inuyasha are going to picked you up after school ok."

"Ok."

Sango closed Shippo's door and walked over to Kohaku's.

"Hey."

"Hey, Sango whats up."

"Inuyasha and Kagome are going to pick up Shippo from school ok, So it will just be me you and Miroku today."

"Ok, so Inuyasha and Kagome are adopting Shippo right."

"Yup, but don't tell him, there going to tell him after school."

"Ok, cool."

Sango closed Kohaku's door and was talking by Kagome's room, when she heard quite sobbes. Sango opened the door and looked in, Kagome was sitting on the ground crying, her head was resting on her kness. Sango quickly closed the door and walked back into the kitchen, Sango quickly found Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha can we please talking in privite."

"Sure." Inuyasha followed Sango into the living room. "Whats up."

"I was walking by your room, and I could hear Kagome crying, so I opened the door, and she was sitting on the ground crying."

Inuyasha didn't say a word, he quickly turned around and ran to his room, when he got there Kagome was still on the ground crying, Inuyasha quickly closed the door and walked towards her. "Whats wrong." Inuyasha said in a small whisper.

Kagome slowly looked up at Inuyasha as tears ran down her face, Kagome lowered her head. "I can't do it."

"Can't do what." Inuyasha said as he sat beside her and wrapped an arms around her waist.

"Nobody know's I'm pregnant, What will my friends say." Kagome whispered.

"You can wear my cloths there really baggie on you." Inuyasha told Kagome.

"Thanks." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha got to his feet and pulled Kagome up, Inuyasha walked over and grabbed a shirt and a pair of sweet pants for Kagome. Inuyasha gave the cloths to Kagome.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the kitchen, Inuyasha whispered a thanks to Sango, Sango nodded her head and finished getting ready for school.

Miroku turned around and looked at Kagome, she was wearing black sweet pants and a large black shirt. "What are you wearing."

Kagome looked down. "What you don't like it."

"You look good, I never thought I would see the day, you wore Inuyasha's cloths."

"Funny, I don't want anybody else to find out about me being pregnant."

"K, sounds good, Ok everybody get ready, we need to get going."

A few minutes later everybody was standing in front of there school, Mirkou and Sango, left ten minutes early to drop Shippo and Kohaku off at school.

"Ok, remember what I said, If you had enough just tell me." Inuyasha told Kagome.

Kagome nodded and talked with Sango and Rin to there first class, Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked the other way.

As Kagome, Rin and Sango walked into there class room, a few of Kagome's friends walked towards here.

"Kagome what are you wearing." Eri asked Kagome.

"Black is so not your color." Yuka told Kagome.

"Leave her alone." Sango yelled at Yuka and Eri.

Sango took Kagome's hand and walked to there table. "Thanks." Sango nodded and sat on one said of her ad Rin sat on the other side.

Eri and Yuka and over to Kagome. "Whats going on, you don't talk or hang out with as anymore." Eri asked Kagome.

"Lots has changed." Kagome told Eri and Yuka.

"It's Inuyasha isn't it." Eri asked Kagome.

"Please don't do this now, can we just talk later, here I'll give you my number." Kagome told Eri and Yuka, Kagome grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down her number and gave it to them.

Eri and Yuka nodded there thanks and walked to there table. "What are you going to tell them." Rin asked Kagome.

"I really don't know." Kagome signed and rested her head on the arms.

When there first period was over Kagome,Rin and Sango walked to there next class, Sesshomaru was in the class across for them, so Sesshomaru check up on the girls.

"Hey."

Kagome, Rin and Sango turned around and looked at Sesshomaru. "Hey."

"How you feeling."

"Were good, Kagome's a little tired." Rin told Sesshomaru.

"Do you want to go home I'll get Inuyasha."

"No I'm good just please don't tell him." Kagome told Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru nodded, he kissed Rin before returning to his class, as the girl walked into there's they were shocked to see Kikyo sitting there.

"Hello." Kagome said to Kikyo.

"Hi, didn't expect to see you here." Kikyo told Kagome.

"Ya, well I only got a few more weeks, then Inuyasha's taking me out." Kagome told Kikyo.

"Is he here." Sango asked Kikyo.

Kikyo knowing to who she was talking about. "No he's not."

"Thank god." Sango whispered.

"So how is the you no what." Kikyo asked Kagome.

"Good."

Kagome, Rin and Sango walked over and sat down near Kikyo.

All the students looked up as the teacher walked into the class room. "Ok, students put all your books away, tosay we have a test."

"Oh shit." Could be heard all over the class room.

"Kagome, Rin Sango and Kikyo please come with me." The teacher said, as he walked out of the class.

The teacher turned around and looked at the four students. "You four have missed a lot of school, is there anything you want to tell me."

All four girl shock there heads. "Fine, but I'll give you girls one day to study, you'll do the test tomorrow." The teacher told the girls before going back into the class room.

"Thats was close." Sango whispered.

Rin and Kagome nodded before going back into the class room.

There third period class was Math, Inuyasha was in that class with them. When Kagome, Rin and Sango got there Inuyasha was all ready there. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome when she walked in. "How you feeling."

"I'm good." Kagome whispered as they walked to there seats.

"You look tired."

"Maybe a little, but I'm fine." Inuyasha and Kagome sat down and talked waiting for the teacher.

"Ok class, today will be a free day to study for the up coming test. Oh it's nice to see Kagome, Sango, Rin, And Inuyasha are back."

"Hey." Inuyasha said.

There third period class went good, everybody meet up outside and walked over to a tree and sat down to eat lunch.

"If you want, I can take you home." Inuyasha asked Kagome as she leaned against his chest. "No i'm fine."

Sesshomaru and Rin were still in the school, Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru and Rin ran towards him. "Come on were leaving now."


	44. Chapter 41

**I Don't own inuyasha.**

**Rated M for further chapters**

**Recap: **

Sesshomaru and Rin were still in the school, Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru and Rin ran towards him. "Come on were leaving now."

**-----------------------**

**Chapter 41: I can help you with that.**

"What why." Inuyasha asked his brother.

"We don't have time for this more your ass." Sesshomaru screamed as he helped Kagome off Inuyasha.

"But we still have two more classes today." Sango told Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru and Rin turned around, a group of people were coming there way. "We must move now."

Inuyasha looked behind Sesshomaru and say all the people, Sesshomaru picked up Kagome, (Brial style)

"What are you doing." Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Inuyasha we must go now."Rin told Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru quickly turned around and talked to the parking lot, with Rin, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku close behine.

"Sesshomaru tell me whats going on." Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru turned around and looked at Inuyasha. "I'll tell you on the way, just get into the car." Inuyasha nodded and got into the car. Sesshomaru passed Kagome to Inuyasha after he was seated.

Rin jumped in the front, as Miroku and Sango climed in beside Inuyasha. Sesshomaru turned on the car, and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Spill, whats going on." Inuyasha asked his brother again. "How where all the people, what did they want?"

(FLASH BACK.)

Sesshomaru and Rin were walking down the hall way, they were making they way outside to join there friends for lunch.

"Hey arn't you a friend of Kagome's." A guy kid asked Rin and Sesshomaru.

Rin turned around and nodded. "Why."

"Can you tell as anything about her." He asked.

"Not in till you till me why." Rin told the kid.

A few more kids joined the first, there where about five standing there. "We just wanted to know if you can tell as anything." The kid asked.

"Sorry no." Rin told the kid.

"Hey arn't you Inuyasha's brother, Kagome's dating Inuyasha can you tell as anything." The kid asked Sesshomaru.

"No." Sesshomaru told the kids.

"Do you know where Kagome and Inuyasha are." The kid asked.

"Why must you know." Sesshomaru asked.

"A man asked as, he said he would pay good." The kid told Sesshomaru.

"Let me guess his name was Naraku." Sesshomaru said.

"Just tell us where Kagome is." The kid yelled at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru grabbed Rins hand and turned around and walked away.

(END FLASH BACK.)

"So theses kids wanted to know things about Kagome." Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes." Rin answered for him.

"So your saying I can't even go to school now." Kagome asked.

"Kagome were just trying to protect you." Rin told Kagome.

"I know that, I just what a normal life, I what to go to school." Kagome told her friends.

"You will, just not till I kill Naraku." Inuyasha told Kagome.

"I can help you with that." Everybody turned around and looked at the girl standing there.


	45. Chapter 42

I don't own Inuyasha.

Rated M for further chapters

Recap: "I can help you with that." Everybody turned around and looked at the girl standing there.

-----------------------

Chapter 42: You have nothing to worry about.

"And who the hell are you." Inuyasha asked. As everyone got out of the car.

"Let's just say I'm a friend."

"Like hell you are." Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru stepped in front of Inuyasha. "Kagura."

"Well well well, Sesshomaru after all these years."

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked Kagura.

"I heard a few things, your name came up, and so I thought I would drop by." Kagura told Sesshomaru.

"What did you hear?" Sesshomaru asked Kagura.

"Naraku wants the two Tama brothers dead." Kagura said.

"Why?" Kagome asked as she moved her head from around Inuyasha.

"You must be Kagome." Kagura said.

"How do you know Sesshomaru?" Rin asked Kagura.

Kagura didn't look or lessen to Rin, she walked passed everybody, and stopped in front of Inuyasha.

"Stay away from here." Inuyasha yelled as he pushed Kagome more behind him.

"Are you Kagome?" Kagura asked.

"Yes." Kagome whispered form behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned his head and shot Kagome a dirty look. "What do you want?" Inuyasha asked Kagura.

"I want Naraku dead." Kagura told Inuyasha.

"Rin, Sango take Kagome inside." Inuyasha said.

Rin and Sango nodded and walked over to Kagome, as Inuyasha moved out of the way, Kagura looked at Kagome.

"Oh my God, she's pregnant." Kagura whispered.

Inuyasha turned around and looked at Kagura. "What of it."

"He'll kill her." Kagura told Inuyasha.

Kagome turned around and ran back to Inuyasha. "What, Why?"

"Kagome get inside, Sango take her." Inuyasha yelled.

Sango ran to Kagome's side, and pulled her into the house "Stop, let me go." Kagome screamed as she was pulled into the house.

Inuyasha turned around and looked back at Kagura. "Don't you ever say anything to her like that again?" Inuyasha warned Kagura.

"Why does Naraku want her?" Kagura asked Inuyasha.

"We really don't know." Inuyasha told Kagura.

"He might even just kill the kid and keep her." Kagura told Inuyasha.

"How do you know Naraku?" Inuyasha asked Kagura.

"Let's just say he likes to use me." Kagura told Inuyasha

"What the hell does that mean?" Inuyasha asked Kagura

"I have to go, he's waiting for me. Just one more thing, don't let him see her like that." Kagura told Inuyasha.

Before Inuyasha could get another word in Kagura was gone, Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru before turning around and walked into the house. "Where's Kagome." Inuyasha asked Sango.

Sango turned around and looked at Inuyasha, with a big grin on her face.

"What did you do?" Inuyasha asked Sango.

"I locked her in your bedroom. She kept trying to get out." Sango told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha laughed as he walked to there room, there was a chair under the doorknob keeping it closed. Inuyasha removed the chair and walked into the room.

"Who the hell was that?" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha.

"Relax, you might hurt yourself or the baby." Inuyasha told Kagome.

Kagome turned around and sat on the bed. "Fine, but tell me who that was."

"Sesshomaru's old girlfriend."

-----------------------

Sesshomaru walked back into the house, a few minutes after Inuyasha, where he found Rin sitting at the kitchen table. Sesshomaru pulled up a chair and sat beside her.

"Who was she to you?" Rin asked Sesshomaru.

"She was an old girlfriend." Sesshomaru told Rin.

"What was she doing here?" Rin asked Sesshomaru.

"She knows Naraku." Sesshomaru told Rin.

Sesshomaru got up, and took Rin's hand, "I love you. You have nothing to worry about."

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru giving him a small smile. "Thanks I needed to hear that."


	46. Chapter 43

I Don't own inuyasha.

Rated M for further chapters

Recap: Rin looked up at Sesshomaru giving him a small smile. "Thanks I needed to hear that."

-----------------------

Chapter 43: Life goes on.

All Kagome wanted was to be a normal teenager. Going to school, talking about boys with her friends, what life would be like after she finished school, but now she was living a life, she didn't ask for, living a life she really didn't want, yes she loved Inuyasha with all her heart, but she still wanted a normal life not two months pregnant.

At this points she wanted to be alone, with Kagura showing up Inuyasha won't let Kagome out of his sight, she wasn't aloud to be a long no longer then five minutes without Inuyasha running off to find her.

She loved the man, she was going to be married to him in a few days, Sango and Rin took up the job of getting the wedding planned, and all Kagome had to do was show up and say I do.

Kagome felt more left out then anything, she thought she would be the one planning her own wedding, not locked away. Sango and Rin went to school everyday, as Kagome stayed home with Inuyasha or Sesshomaru watching over her.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha won't tell her anything about Kagura or why she really showed up in the first place. If they ever did talk about her, it wasn't in front of her. Whenever she walked into a room, everybody would stop talking and shoot questions at her.

Inuyasha phoned in a house nurse to take care of Kagome and the baby. She fought against him, but it only ended up with Kagome crying and Inuyasha yelling. Kaede would be moving into the house at the end of the week and Inuyasha and Miroku would be starting there jobs working with Sesshomaru.

After finding out Sango and Rin were pregnant as well, Kagome decided, to work for Sesshomaru after school and on weekends. Sango wasn't showing yet, Rin was only showing a little, only being a week pregnant.

Sango and Rin walked through the big house, trying to find Kagome, after having another big fight with Inuyasha about Kaede moving into the house. Kagome wanted to take care of herself and his child. Unfortunately, Inuyasha always had his way.

"Kagome are you in there." Rin asked as she pushed opened a small door and lead into the library, Kagome was sitting in a small chair reading books about childbirth.

"Why did Inuyasha send you? Too chicken to come himself." Kagome asked Rin and Sango.

"No, we can't find Inuyasha anywhere. We thought he might be with you." Rin told Kagome.

"Were here to take you shopping." Sango told Kagome.

Kagome quickly looked up from here book. "Really."

"Yup, we need to get you a wedding dress." Sango told Kagome.

"Does Inuyasha know about this?"

Kagome, Rin and Sango turned around to find Sesshomaru leaning against the doorframe. Kagome quickly looked down at her book again. "There goes that idea." Kagome mumbled.

Sesshomaru saw how sad Kagome got. "Rin, Sango, take Kagome and have fun. Just don't be gone to long."

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru. "Really, I can go."

"If Inuyasha gets mad, don't worry I'll take care of him." Sesshomaru told Kagome.

Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and helped her up. "Go and have fun for once."

"Thank you. Kagome whispered as Sango dragged her away. Rin walked over to Sesshomaru and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you."

"Make sure she has fun." Sesshomaru told Rin.

"Don't worry I will."

Rin, Sango and Kagome walked around the mall picking up wedding items, dress and more, Kagome was having the time of her life, the only problem she was wearing big and baggie cloths hiding the fact that she is with child.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Rin asked.

"Don't worry it's nothing." Kagome told Rin.

"Kagome I promised Sesshomaru that we would have fun, please tell me what's wrong."

"I hate hiding the fact that I'm pregnant." Kagome told Rin and Sango.

"I know. I'm sorry this will be all over really soon Kagome I promise." Rin told Kagome.

"If I know Inuyasha and Sesshomaru they'll take care of Naraku as soon as they can." Sango told Kagome.

"Sesshomaru really cares for you Kagome, he showed you that today." Rin told Kagome.

"By the way how did you meet Sesshomaru?" Rin asked Kagome.

"Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's parents where close to my mom and dad, Sesshomaru would all was protect me, as Inuyasha would be off somewhere making trouble." Kagome told Rin.

"I can see how some things never change." Sango mumbled.

"KAGOME."

Kagome, Rin and Sango turned around as they say Inuyasha walking towards them, he was angry she knew that, she could feel his anger, being mated to him, let her feel his emoticons with help of her Miko powers.

Kagome started to panic, before Inuyasha could reach the girls Sesshomaru walked in front of them. "Hello dear brother what are you doing here."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru then Kagome. "Where you with her this whole time." Inuyasha asked his brother.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I was." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walked passed Sesshomaru and walked over to Kagome. As Inuyasha was getting closer, she took a few steps back. "Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome whispered.

"I went to the house, and you where gone I thought something bad happened to you." Inuyasha told Kagome.

"I'm fine. Rin and Sango never left my side." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"And what about Sesshomaru." Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"What about him." Kagome asked.

"Did he stay with you at all times?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as he looked at Sesshomaru.

"Well no, we went into the bridal shop, so Sesshomaru stayed outside, we didn't want him to see Rin's wedding dress." Kagome quickly told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha seamed to believe Kagome. He then kissed her on the forehead before walking over to Sesshomaru. "She never leaves your sight." Inuyasha told Sesshomaru before walking out of the mall.

Kagome released a breath she didn't know she was holding in, as she started to fall over Sesshomaru caught her. "Are you all right."

"Ya, he scared me a little, I could feel the anger coming from him." Kagome told Sesshomaru.

"How about I take you ladies home." Sesshomaru said.

"That would be best." Kagome told Sesshomaru.

Not wanted to leave, but it was for the best. What if Sesshomaru didn't come when he did? Inuyasha would have carried her out, as he yelled at her for leaving the house. Kagome had to admit, when Inuyasha was angry he was scary, at any moment he could transform, he could turn all demon and hurt the people around her.

"Kagome are you alright." Sango asked.

"Ya, I just think we should go, Inuyasha was really angry, I know he won't calm down until I'm back inside the house, under his watchful eye." Kagome told Sango.

"She's right, it's best if we go." Sesshomaru told Sango and Rin.

"Kagome will come with me, as you two drive close behind." Sesshomaru told Rin.

"Ok." Rin told Sesshomaru.

Kagome gave all her bags to Rin and Sango as she walked with Sesshomaru to his car, the drive home was quick and sweet, before said a word. As Sesshomaru and Kagome got out of the car, Kagome thanked Sesshomaru for showing up when he did.

Inuyasha walked out of the house, and took Kagome's hand. "I'm sorry for acting like I did."

"It's ok, I understand, I should have told you first."

Inuyasha led Kagome into the house, with Sesshomaru, Rin and Sango close behind. Sango quickly ran to her room to put the wedding dress away, not wanting any of the men to see them.

"What did you guys do uptown?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as they sat down at the kitchen table.

"We bought all the wedding dresses." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"Would you like anything to eat Lady Kagome."

"Kagome I would like you to meet Kaede."

Kagome looked up at the old woman, she had long grey hair pulled back into a ponytail, and she wasn't that tall. "Hello, please don't call me Lady Kagome, Kagome will be just fine." Kagome told Kaede

"Ok, Kagome it will be." Kaede told Kagome.

"Would you like something to eat?" Kaede asked Kagome again.

"Yes please." Kagome told Kaede.

"Would you all like something?" Kaede asked everybody else in the room.

Everybody nodded there head. Kaede turned around and walked into the kitchen.

"She nice." Rin said.

"Where's Miroku?" Sango asked Inuyasha.

"He's around, he was here talking to some guy about the wedding before I left the house." Inuyasha told Sango.

Sango nodded before walking out of the kitchen to start her search for Miroku. Sango found Miroku in Kohaku's room.

Kagome and Inuyasha told Shippo like they promised that they where now his parents, that he would have a new brother or sister, Shippo was so happy to have a family again, a few days later they moved Shippo into a room closer to there's, Shippo wanted to be close to his new mother and father.

The day they told him, they took him out for supper, and then a movie, Shippo was so happy, he fell asleep during the movie, and Inuyasha carried a sleeping Kagome and Shippo to bed that night.

Miroku was the first to notice how lonely Kohaku had become. Shippo would spend more time with Inuyasha or Kagome than he did Kohaku.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked Miroku and Kohaku.

"Kohaku you should tell her." Miroku told Kohaku.

Kohaku nodded his head and looked up at his sister. "I miss hanging around with Shippo. He's never here anymore, he's always with Inuyasha or Kagome." Kohaku told Sango.

Sango walked over to her brother and sat beside him. "It's ok Kohaku, Shippo is just happy about having a mother and father, don't worry everything will be back to normal." Sango told her brother.

Sango, Miroku and Kohaku joined Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Rin in the kitchen for lunch. Kaede moved into a room close to Inuyasha and Kagome's room, so if Kagome needed anything Kaede would know.

Kagome and Kaede got along pretty well, Kagome was still mad with Inuyasha, Inuyasha has a great heart, and he was doing it for her well-being.

-----------------------

Kagome, Sango and Rin went to a beauty parlor for the day, with Miroku sitting outside the shop, Inuyasha's orders of course.

"I can't wait, we'll be married to the men we love tomorrow." Sango whispered.

"Sango why are you whispering." Rin asked.

"Miroku's out there." Sango told Rin.

Rin leaned over to Sango. "What's wrong with Kagome."

"Not sure, why don't you ask her." Sango told Rin.

"Kagome what's wrong." Rin asked Sango.

"Oh, nothing me and Inuyasha are leaving tonight, and I guess I'm going to miss you guys." Kagome told Rin and Sango.

"Where are you going for the honeymoon?" Rin asked Kagome.

"Inuyasha's taking me to Paris." Kagome told Rin and Sango.

"What about you, where's Miroku taking you Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Miroku's taking me to Italy." Sango told Kagome and Rin.

"Where's Sesshomaru taking you Rin?" Sango and Kagome asked at the same time.

"He won't tell me." Rin told her two best friends.

"Rin are you pouting." Sango asked.

"Maybe." Rin mumbled.

-----------------------

Miroku ended up phoning Kaede to pick up the girls. He then joined Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to pick up there tuxedos.

"Any word from Kagura or Naraku." Miroku asked Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Nope not yet." Inuyasha told Miroku.

"I went looking for Kagura, I can't find her anywhere." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha and Miroku.

"What does Rin know about this?" Miroku asked Sesshomaru.

"Ya, I don't think she'll like you looking for your old girl." Inuyasha told Sesshomaru.

"I want to know, how she knows Naraku."

"That's been going through my mind as well." Inuyasha told Sesshomaru.

-----------------------

"So there getting married tomorrow."

"Yes."

"Find out where, and when."

"Why must you know."

"Inuyasha will not marry her, she belongs to Me."

"What am I to you. your whore."

"Do as I ask, or you will met your end."

"Your a real bastard you know that."

"Yes I know, find my sister as well and tell her to come home, I need her here."

-----------------------

Sango, Rin and Kagome, would be sharing a room, to keep away from Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru, Inuyasha would send Kaede to check on Kagome ever few hours.

"You don't like this do you." Miroku asked Inuyasha.

"What." Inuyasha asked as he looked at Miroku.

"God man, it's only for a few hours, you'll get to see her tomorrow on your wedding day..." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha.

"Shut up." Inuyasha yelled.

-----------------------

"What do you want more, a boy or a girl?" Rin asked Kagome.

"To tell you the truth I don't really care, as long as they have Inuyasha's ears."

"You and Inuyasha's ears." Rin teased Kagome.

"What about you, what do you want?" Kagome asked Rin.

"Me I want a little boy just like Sesshomaru, but a little girl will be ok." Rin told Kagome.

"What about you Sango." Rin and Kagome both turned to look at her.

"Me, I want a little girl." Sango told Kagome and Rin.

-----------------------

"I can't wait, till this house is full on kids."

Kagome. Rin and Sango turned around to see Miss. Higurashi walking into the room.

"Mama." Miss. Higurashi walked over to Kagome and helped her up. Kagome pulled her mother into a tight hug. "I've missed you."

"Me to baby."

"Did you bring Souta."

"He's with Kohaku, they were both asking for Shippo."

"Shippo's with his father right now, there getting ready for the wedding tomorrow."

"I'll be dropping Kohaku and Souta over there, Inuyasha phoned me."

"Oh let me say goodbye to them." Kagome told her mother.

"I'll go with you." Sango told Kagome.

Sango and Kagome walked together to Kohaku's room, both boys were sitting on the floor playing video games.

"Kagome." Souta jumped off the bed and ran towards his sister.

"Hey Souta how are you?"

"I'm great, I really missed you, mom told me about the wedding, I'm happy for you and Inuyasha."

-----------------------

"Hey Shippo, come here." Inuyasha screamed from the end of the hallway. Inuyasha watched as Shippo ran from his room, and stopped right in front of him.

"Ya." Shippo asked his father.

"Souta and Kohaku are coming, they will be staying here as well, they're going to help with the wedding, and they will be in the wedding as well." Inuyasha told Shippo.

"Ok, can they sleep in my room?" Shippo asked Inuyasha.

"Sure, if they want to." Inuyasha told Shippo.

"Go play, I'll tell you when they get here." Inuyasha told Shippo.

Shippo nodded his head and ran back into his room.

-----------------------

Kagome, Sango and Rin were still in the house, just not in the main house, they were about a five-minute walk away. Kagome and Sango didn't like there brothers walking by themselves, so Kagome asked her mother to take them, considering her mother would be joining them for the night, and to help the girls in the morning with there hair and makeup.

Inuyasha didn't like the thought of Kagome being so far away, that something would happen to her when he's not there to watch her. There where only two people in the world Inuyasha trusted to watch over his mate and baby, them being Sesshomaru and Miroku, and both of them were here with him.

Sesshomaru had to stop Inuyasha many times from trying to sneak out of the house, and finding Kagome. Miroku just sat back and watched the show, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fighting was always a funny thing to watch.

Kohaku, Souta and Miss Higurashi walked into the room to see Sesshomaru holding Inuyasha in his demon form, his eye's where a bright red color.

"What's going on here?" Miss. Higurashi asked

Sesshomaru turned around still holding Inuyasha looked at Kagome's mother. "Inuyasha misses your daughter a lot."

"Inuyasha stop this at once." Miss.Higurashi yelled at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha slowly turned back to being a half demon, Sesshomaru watching him turn back, dropped him to the ground.

"Is she all right." Inuyasha quickly asked.

"She's fine, she asked me to bring Kohaku and Shippo over." Miss.Higurashi told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pulled himself off the ground, walked over to a chair, and sat down. "I'm sorry I just don't like the idea of her being by herself without Miroku, Sesshomaru or I with her, If something happened, you girls won't be able to protect her."

"Inuyasha I understand, But Kagome just wants her wedding to go through without any problems, she doesn't want you to see her in till the wedding begins."

Inuyasha sighed and nodded his understanding. Miss.Higurashi walked over to Inuyasha and pulled him into a tight loving hug. "She'll be ok." with that she turned around and walked out of the house to return to her daughter.


	47. Chapter 44

I don't own Inuyasha.

Rated M.

Recap: Inuyasha sighed and nodded his understanding. Miss.Higurashi walked over to Inuyasha and pulled him into a tight loving hug. "She'll be ok." with that she turned around and walked out of the house to return to her daughter.

------------------

Chapter 44: Stay with me.

Naraku walked back and forth through his bedroom, waiting on news of Inuyasha and Kagome's wedding, Kagura had not come back, with his sister Kikyo yet, he has plans, big plans but he needed his sister for these plans.

Kikyo was the only one Naraku knew would be able to get close to Inuyasha and Kagome, The last time Naraku had seen Kagome was when she came over to talk with Kikyo.

Naraku sat down as Kikyo walked threw the door. Naraku looked up at her. "Where have you been?"

"That's none of your damn Business."

"Did Kagura find you?"

"Yes your little whore found me. What do you want this time dear brother."

"That wedding will be stopped."

"You're out of your damn mind, if you think you can stop that wedding from happening."

"Why is that?"

"There are going to be a lot of demons there, a lot of friends and family."

"All you have to do is find Inuyasha and keep him away from Kagome. I can do the rest myself."

Kagome, Sango and Rin stayed up all night watching romantic movies and eating junk food. Rin fell asleep around midnight as Kagome and Sango stayed up talking.

"Are you and Miroku going to stay in the mansion, or are you guys going to move out?" Kagome asked Sango.

"If it's ok with Sesshomaru we would like to stay here, we really like it here."

"I'm glad to hear that, I want to stay here too. I haven't talked to Inuyasha about it yet, but I think Inuyasha really does love Sesshomaru."

"Of course he loves Sesshomaru, he trusts you with him."

"Come on, I'm hungry." Kagome told Sango.

Sango laughed as she got to her feet, and walked over to Kagome and helped her up. "You're always hungry."

"Hey I'm two months pregnant, wait till you get bigger, then you'll see." Kagome told Sango.

"Your not going to let me live through this one, are you?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Nope."

Kagome and Sango slowly walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, trying not to wake Rin, Rin has been sleeping more then anything, with Sesshomaru being full Demon her baby will have more Demon then Kagome's baby.

------------------

Miroku fell asleep on the floor watching T.V, Sesshomaru was sitting on a chair with his head down while Inuyasha laidon the couch looking up at the ceiling, waiting for the perfect time to sneak out of the house to see Kagome. Knowing Sesshomaru that's what he's waiting for, waiting to pound him into the floor again.

Listening to Sesshomaru's even breaths, he was close to sleeping and they both knew it. Who would fall asleep first, it was a game to Sesshomaru, but Inuyasha wanted nothing more then to see Kagome.

Inuyasha quickly jumped to his feet and ran towards the door, in a flash Inuyasha was laying face down on the floor with Sesshomaru standing over him.

"What do you think you're doing dear brother?"

"You bastard."

"What's the problem dear brother?"

"Just go back to sleep." Inuyasha told Sesshomaru as he made his way to the door. Before Inuyasha could blink an eye, Sesshomaru was in front of him.

"You aren't going anywhere dear brother."

Inuyasha was going to say something but he quickly turned around to face the window, there was a light on, on the other side of the house. "That's the kitchen isn't it?"

Sesshomaru turned around to see what he was looking at. "Yes, I do believe it is."

Rin slowly opened her eyes, and looked around only to find that she was alone. She quickly got to her feet and wrapped a blanket around her before leaving to look for her friends.

Rin walked around the huge house. Then it hit her, this is Kagome we're talking about, she quickly turned around and made her way to the kitchen, there she found Kagome and Sango at the kitchen table eating.

"You could have woken me up."

Kagome and Sango turned around and looked at there mad friend.

"Sorry," They both said in unison, "You were really tired so we left you to sleep." Kagome added

Rin and Sango walked over to the kitchen table and sat down while Kagome went to the freezer and pulled out a box of ice cream Sango quickly got up and grabbed three spoons and walked back to the table.

------------------

Inuyasha walked over to Miroku and kicked him in the side, Miroku quickly jumped to his feet and looked around. "What the hell." Miroku screamed, Inuyasha quickly put a hand over Miroku's mouth.

"There's somebody in the kitchen, the lights just went on." Inuyasha told Miroku.

Miroku nodded and followed Inuyasha and Sesshomaru out of the bedroom. They slowly made their way to the other part of the house, opened the front door, then quickly closing it without making a sound.

They walked down the dark hallway when they heard talking coming from the kitchen. Inuyasha slowly and quietly pushed the door open. There they found Kagome, Sango and Rin sitting at the kitchen table talking and eating ice cream.

All three men smiled and leaned against the doorframe, as they watched the women of their dreams having a little bit of fun, before their weddings. Kagome had Rin's blanket wrapped around her stomach to keep her and the baby warm, Rin didn't need it anymore so she was more then welcome to give it to Kagome.

Kagome got to her feet to get more ice cream out of the freezer. When she turned around, she dropped what she was holding and gasped. Sango and Rin quickly turned around to see what had shocked Kagome. There was Sesshomaru, Miroku and Inuyasha.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sango quickly asked them.

"We saw lights on and we wanted to see what was going on." Miroku quickly told Sango.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome, and pulled her into a tight hug. "Are you alright?"

"Ya, you just scared me."

"I'm really sorry about that. What are you doing up? It's really late." Inuyasha told Kagome as he looked at the clock, it was 2:30 in the morning.

"I was hungry, so I asked Sango to come with me, not long after that Rin joined as." Kagome answered.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked over to the kitchen table and sat down, Rin and Sesshomaru joined along with Miroku and Sango.

"So what should we do while Kagome eats her ice cream." Inuyasha asked.

Sango and Rin joined Kagome, while Miroku, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha watched them, Kagome pushed a box of ice cream towards the boys who just nodded their heads and grabbed spoons to dig in.

After they were finished eating, Inuyasha and Miroku cleaned up the mess, as the girls relaxed at the table.

"You girls should get to bed, we're getting married in a few hours." Sesshomaru told Sango, Rin and Kagome.

Inuyasha helped Kagome to her feet, and then picked her up. As she rested her head on Inuyasha's chest she asked, "Stay with me tonight."

Inuyasha looked over at Sesshomaru who had a sleeping Rin in his arms. Sesshomaru just nodded as he carried Rin back to his room, while Miroku took Sango. Inuyasha carried Kagome back to his room and slowly lowered her to the bed.

"Good night."

-------------

"What do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome's mother standing there. "Its 3 o'clock in the morning, and what is Kagome doing in here?"

"Sesshomaru, Miroku and I found the girls in the kitchen a few minutes ago, they started to fall asleep so we brought them to our rooms to put them to bed, nothing happened."

"Take her back now, I'll go and get Sango and Rin."

Before Inuyasha could get another word in she was gone, Miss. Higurashi walked down the dark hallways and found Miroku's room next. She opened the door and found Miroku sitting on a chair reading a book.

"Take her back, Inuyasha has already took Kagome back and Rin will be joining them soon."

Miss. Higurashi walked out of the room, before Miroku could get a word in. Sesshomaru and Rin's room was her next stop. Sesshomaru liked his privacy so his room was at the far end of the house, so it took her a while to get there. She didn't knock, but quickly threw open the door and found Rin and Sesshomaru together in bed.

"Stop it right now."

Sesshomaru jumped and looked towards Miss. Higurashi as Rin quickly jumped from the bed, and wrapped a blanket around her. "What do you want wench." Sesshomaru asked Miss. Higurashi.

"You will not speak to me like that. Tomorrow is your wedding day, you should not be doing that just hours before your wedding."

Rin and Sesshomaru both looked down in shame. "Rin get dressed. Miroku and Inuyasha already took Kagome and Sango back. Sesshomaru you can stay here, I'll take Rin."

Rin nodded and quickly got dressed and followed Miss. Higurashi out of the room. "I'm really sorry. I know how hard you've worked on this wedding."

When Rin and Miss. Higurashi walked throu the door, Sango and Kagome were all ready on the bed fast asleep, Inuyasha and Miroku were standing by the door waiting.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"I left him there." Miss. Higurashi told Rin.

Inuyasha looked at Rin whose cheeks were painted red. "That dog." Rin blushed darker and looked up at Inuyasha.

"You boys get to bed. You have a long day tomorrow." Miss. Higurashi told the two boys.

Inuyasha and Miroku nodded and left. They returned to their shared room. When they arrived Sesshomaru was there waiting for them, he was sitting on a chair near the window.

"So… you and Rin." Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru turned around and looked at Inuyasha. "If you value your life, you'll shut your mouth."

Inuyasha fell to the ground in a fit laughter. Sesshomaru got up from the chair and walked over to his brother. "You must not care for your life or the life of your mate and pup."

Inuyasha stopped laughing and looked up at Sesshomaru. "What does that mean? Are you threatening them?"

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha got to feet. "No, I have more respect for your mate and pup, then I do you."

"Well that was just mean."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned around and looked at Miroku. "What." Sesshomaru asked Miroku.

"Inuyasha is your blood as well, even if you don't want to believe it, and for the last couple months you have done more for Inuyasha then you have in your whole life, and if I'm not mistaken that just might be a little love in there somewhere."

"Are you going somewhere with this." Inuyasha asked Miroku.

"Just maybe you two should be nicer to each other because I know Kagome and Rin would really like that. Now you both have a child on the way, just maybe you should make a loving family out of it all. You now also have Shippo in your family and he loves you all, don't turn this loving family into something bad." Miroku told both of the brothers.

"I'm going to bed." Inuyasha said before going to lay down, Sesshomaru did the same, Miroku smiled and walked over to his make shift bed, laid down and went to sleep.

For once the Monk was right, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both new that, they just didn't want to be the one to say it first. Knowing that they had both lost the fight, both brothers fell into a light sleep, knowing in a few hours they will be married to there loves, and with pups on the way.


	48. Chapter 45

**I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Rated M.**

**Recap: **Inuyasha looked over at Sesshomaru who had a sleeping Rin in his arms. Sesshomaru nodded as he carried Rin back to his room, as Miroku took Sango. Inuyasha carried Kagome back to his room and slowly lowered her to the bed.

------------------

**Chapter 45: And so it begins Part 1**

Miss.Higurashi walked threw the big house, the only noise in the house was the kids watching television, Miss.Higurashi walked to the girls room first, when she opened the door she found all three girls sleeping.

Miss.Higurashi walked over to the windows and threw the curtain opened, Kagome. Rin and Sango moaned when the shine hit there faces, all three girls turned away from the window.

"Come on girls, your getting married in less then Ten hours." Miss.Higurashi yelled.

"Rin moaned and pulled herself from the bed, and walked to the bathroom, hitting Sango in the ass before entering the bathroom, Sango jumped from the bed. "Where is he, he's so dead."

"Honey that was Rin, Miroku's not here." Miss.Higurashi told Sango.

"Rin your so dead." Sango yelled.

Kagome started laughing, when Rin started, Kagome slowly pulled herself from the bed, and she rested her hand on her stomach.

"Kagome dear would you like anything." Miss.Higurashi asked her daughter.

"No I'm ok mama, just hopeing I don't get sick at all today." Kagome told her mother.

"What about you Rin, Sango do you need or want anything." Miss.Higurashi asked the girls.

"I'm fine." Sango told Miss.Higurashi.

"Same here, I'm good." Rin told Miss.Higurashi

"Ok, if you girls need anything tell me, I'll be right back, I'm going to go and check on the boys." Miss.Higurashi told the girls.

------------------

Miss.Higurashi walked down to the boys room and knocked, she waited a few minutes before letting herself into the room, Inuyasha was sleeping on the floor, as Sesshomaru and Miroku were sleeping on chairs. Miss.Higurashi shock her head, and walked over to the window and threw the curtain opened.

Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes. "Morning."

Miss.Higurashi turned around and looked at Sesshomaru. "Morning did you sleep will."

"As good as I could." Sesshomaru said.

"Could you help me get Miroku and your brother ready, I just got the girls up a few moments ago, I need to return to them." Miss.Higurashi told Sesshomaru.

"Sure." Sesshomaru looked down at his watch. "In about ten minutes everybody will be here to set up the wedding, so I'll get dressed and met everybody down there." Sesshomaru told Miss.Higurashi.

Miss.Higurashi nodded her thanks and left to return to the girls.

All three girls finished having there showers and were getting dressing into lose clothing, Miss. Higurashi got the girl's wedding dresses, they watched as people ran around outside getting things set up for the wedding.

Miss. Higurashi walked into the room, all three girls were wrapped in there bath robs. there hair was thrown into high pony tiles.

"Ok we have less then seven hours before the wedding." Miss. Higurahi told the girls.

------------------

Naraku walked back and forth in his study, waiting for news from his lover and sister, knowing he can't trust his sister Kikyo, she got to close to the enemy, he new this, but his sister would never lie to him, the punishment would be death, this she knew.

Naraku looked up as Kagura walked threw the door, with Kikyo close behind her, both woman had nothing but hatred in there eyes.

"Where have you two been." Naraku yelled at Kikyo and Kagura.

"Thats not you problem." Kagura told Naraku.

"When I ask you something, you better answer the question, before I put you in your place." Naraku yelled at Kagura.

"I might have been sleeping with you, but that is as far as I go, I don't take orders from a half breed." Kagura yelled.

"You stupid little bitch." Naraku yelled as he grabbed Kagura and threw her to the ground, sitting on her hips as he wrapped his hands around her neck, Kikyo screamed and jumped on Naraku's back, trying to get his to let go of Kagura.

"Naraku stop please." Kikyo cried.

Naraku threw Kikyo off his back, while loosing his grip on Kagura's neck, Kagura took the chance and brough her leg up and kick Naraku is the side, Naraku hissed in pain, Kagura took the chance the rolled from under him.

"You stupid Bastard, you where going to kill me, weren't you." Kagura yelled at Naraku.

Naraku got to his feet and faced both woman again, Naraku looked at Kikyo as tears ran down her face, he looked back at Kaugra, there was a very dark red hand print on her neck.

"Why are you here Kikyo." Naraku asked, trying to chance the subject.

"We bring news about the wedding." Kagura told Naraku.

Naraku turned around and looked at Kagura. "And what news do you bring."

"You'll never stop the wedding, and you knowing it, so why try." Kikyo said.

Before Naraku cold say anything, two men ran into the room, Naraku turned around and faced the men.

"What are you doing here." Naraku asked the two men,

"We bring news on the wedding my Lord."

"And what news did you bring." Naraku asked.

"This woman, Kagome she's with child."


	49. Chapter 46

I don't own Inuyasha.

Rated M.

Recap: "This woman, Kagome she's with child."

------------------

Chapter 46: And so it begins Part 2

"What." Naraku yelled.

Everybody in the room backed up a few steps to get away for the angry man, Kikyo and Kagura gasped as the words left the man's mouth.

"Oh god." Kikyo whispered.

Naraku turned around and looked back at the man, "Get back to work, I'll deal with this later."

The man nodded and ran from the room, Naraku turned and looked at Kagura and his sister. "Did you little bitch's know."

"No" Kagura told Naraku.

Naraku turned and looked at Kikyo. "And you."

"No." Kikyo whispered.

Naraku walked over to Kikyo and whispered in her ear. "Your lieing."

Kikyo went to backup, Naraku grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her towards him. Kikyo screamed in pain, when Naraku dig his nails into Kikyo's skin, blood ran down her arms.

"Naraku let her go." Kagura screamed.

Naraku released Kikyo and threw her on the ground. "How long."

Kikyo looked up at Naraku as Kaugra helped her to her feet. "What."

"How long has she been pregnant for." Naraku yelled.

"I don't know." Kikyo yelled at her brother.

------------------

Kagome, Rin and Sango sat down and relaxed as Miss.Higurashi worked on there hair and makeup.

"So were all taking the jet." Sango asked.

"yup, you and Miroku are getting dropped off first, then Me and Sesshomaru, then Kagome and Inuyasha." Rin told Sango.

"Did Sesshomaru tell you anything yet." Sango asked Rin.

"Nope." Rin told Sango and Kagome.

"I hate flying." Kagome mumbled.

"Is it even safe to be flying being that pregnant." Rin asked as she pointed at kagome's stomach.

"Yup, Inuyasha said it would be ok, with the baby being half demon and all." Kagome told her friends.

"Thats good." Kagome's mother said.

Kagome nodded and looked up at her mother. "Thank you momma."

"For what."

"For everything."

"Your very much welcome, I'm just glad I got to be here for your wedding."

------------------

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru sat in the small room, it would only take them a few moment to get ready, waiting for the wedding, Inuyasha fought with Sesshomaru more then enough time, he wanted Kagome, and he wanted her now, staying away from her this long killed him, never again would he do this.

"Will you just get over it all ready." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha.

"Ya, you'll be seeing her in a few hours, You'll be marrying her in a few hours." Miroku told Inuyasha.

"Leave it alone." Inuyasha told Sesshomaru and Miroku before walking away.

"Stay out of trouble." Miroku yelled.

"Keh."

------------------

Inuyasha walked threw the house, watching people running around setting up the wedding that would be taking place in less then six hours, outside had tables and chairs, as the inside was full of food and drinks, for the small party before the Newlyweds lifted for there honeymoons.

He walked threw the house, before stopping at a door, pressing his ear to the door, He could hear her voice, as she talked to her mother and friends, Inuyasha singed before walking back to the pervert and his brother.

Sesshomaru looked up when Inuyasha walked threw the door, "Did you have fun."

"Shut up bastard."

Inuyasha walked over to a chair and sat down beside Miroku.

"Myoga will be here in the next hour to help with the wedding." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Why the hell is he coming here." Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru.

"He's been a part of this family for years, I invited him to the wedding." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha.

"I haven't seen him in about fifteen years now."

"Same, but when I told him we were getting married, he was happy, I thought it would be a good idea to invite him to the wedding."

"What is he helping with."

"Pictures, He was all was good at taking pictures,and he brought a few friends with him." Sesshomaru said with a smirked.

"Ok, whats that look for."

"I mentioned Kagome and Rin being with child, and Naraku."

"You didn't, the army must be here."

Sesshomaru started walking to the door, looking over his shoulder. "Maybe."

"Come back here you bastard." Inuyasha yelled.

"How is Myoga really." Miroku asked Inuyasha.

Taking a deep breath. "He took after me and bastard after our old man died."

------------------

The sun moved over the mountains, giving the back yard a shine, as man and woman ran around the house and yard, setting up the million dollar wedding, three couples getting married with friends and family from all around arriving the world, co-workers from the million dollar company.

Not knowing that danger larked around every corner, as Naraku's man moved into the wedding guests, talking to friends and family of the couples. that waited for there wedding to began.

Three man moved into the living room of the house, as the older of the three pulled a cell phone from his pocket. hitting speed dial.

"Hello."

"Were in the house, there still setting up the wedding, there's guard all around the house, about five or six at the woman's room."

"Very good, keep an eye on the girl, don't let her out of your sight, I'll be there in about half an hour."

"Yes master." The man said before hanging up the phone. The man turned around and looked at the other two man standing there. "Ok we have our orders, Naraku will be here in half an hour, our orders are to watch the girl."

The other two man nodded and followed the older man from the room, working there way upstairs, were Kagome, and here two best friends, were getting ready for there wedding.

------------------

Sango, Rin and Kagome's mother helped Kagome into her wedding dress, as her hands rested against the wall holding her up.

"Oh Kagome you look beautiful." Sango told Kagome.

"Sure, with his stomach." Kagome said pointing down to her plump stomach.

Rin and Sango starting giggling.

"You won't be laughing when you look like this." kagome warned her friends.

"It's not a bad thing, I just wish I didn't look like this on my wedding Day." Kagome quickly added.

"Thank you for helping me with my dress."

"Were glad to help, you would do the same for us." Sango told Kagome.


	50. Chapter 47

I don't own Inuyasha.

Rated M.

Recap: "Were glad to help, you would do the same for us." Sango told Kagome.

------------------

Chapter 47: And so it begins Part 3

------------------

"What are my orders."

"I brought you here to kill a Demon and a Hanyou. The Toma, I want them dead."

Naraku turned around and looked at the man at his feet, the hired Assassin. "Can you do it?"

The man got to his feet, and looked straight at Naraku. "The demon's will fall."

"Watch out for Sesshomaru, he's the full demon, Oh and don't hurt the girl, Kagome."

"Kagome is with child is she not."

"Yes, But don't worry, I will deal with the child, when the time comes."

"What about the other two girls."

"If they get in your way kill them."

"Yes master Naraku."

"Do you have Banryu."

------------------

"Inuyasha stop it."

Inuyasha turned around and glared at Miroku. "How about you shut the fuck up."

"How the hell does Kagome put up with you."

"Will you just shut the fuck up bastard." Inuyasha turned around and yelled at Sesshomaru.

"Nothing will go wrong, I have guards all over this place."

Miroku pulled himself from the chair, and walked over to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "Would you both stop it. You're both starting to piss me off, with you, Inuyasha, walking back and forth and you, Sesshomaru, yelling at him, which by the way isn't helping. I'm nervous as it is, so please both of you shut the fuck up and sit your asses down." Miroku yelled.

"Wow." Inuyasha mumbled before returning to his seat.

"What's wrong? Why are you so nervous?"

Miroku turned around and looked back at Inuyasha. "I'm marrying the woman of my dreams, I'm just hoping, no wishing, nothing goes wrong."

"Why would anything go wrong." Inuyasha asked.

"Everybody in the world is out to get you, nobody wants this wedding to go on." Before Inuyasha could say a word Miroku cut in again. "Don't even think it, I want both of you married and happy."

"For once Inuyasha he has a point, Naraku just might to try and stop this wedding from happening." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha.

"I will not let that bastard stop this wedding, me and Kags belong together just like you and Rin, and Miroku and Sango. If he wants to stop this wedding then he'll have to go through me."

----------------

"There everything is ready, I just need to check on the boys, I'll be right back." Mrs. H told her daughter, Sango and Rin. All three girls nodded and returned to talking.

Mrs.H looked back at her daughter and friends with a smile on her face before walking out of the room, closing the door behind her.

She quickly walked through the crowed hall ways and found her way to the boy's room, and quickly knocked on the door.

Miroku quickly opened the door and let her enter the small room. Inuyasha quickly jumped to his feet. "What's wrong, Is Kagome ok."

"Don't worry she's fine, I'm just here to see if your ready, the girls are all ready to go."

"How much longer." Miroku asked.

"The wedding starts in about two hours."

"Can't we move things along."

"No sorry Inuyasha, guests are still arriving, and some of Kagome's friends are coming from the states, they're not here yet." Miss.Higurashi told Inuyasha.

"Most people don't know about Kagome and Inuyasha's baby, what are you telling people."

"The truth!" Miss.Higurashi said.

"And that would be." Inuyasha asked

"You and Kagome have been together for a long time before Kagome became pregnant, and that with Kagome being human you wanted to give her a wedding."

"Keh."

"What not good enough for you." Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha.

"Oh shut up." Inuyasha yelled at Sesshomaru.

"Will you both just stop it." Miroku yelled over to the two dog demons.

Miss.Higurashi turned around and started for the door. "You boys behave, the wedding will start soon." With that she was gone.


	51. Chapter 48

I don't own Inuyasha.

Rated M.

Recap: Miss.Higurashi turned around and started for the door. "You boys behave, the wedding will start soon." With that she was gone.

------------------

Chapter 48: The Wedding Part 1

------------------

Sango, Kagome and Rin looked each other over before walking to the door to wait for Miss.Higurashi. A few minutes passed before she stormed through the door, her face a bright red.

Kagome quickly walked over to her mother. "Are you ok, what happened?"

Miss.Higurashi turned around to look at her daughter, taking a deep breath before speaking. "I'm ok, everything's fine, I just had a quick chat with the boys." Miss.Higurashi told her worried daughter.

Kagome took a deep breath before speaking to her mother. "What did he do now?"

Miss.Higurashi looked around the room for the other two girls before facing her daughter again. "Oh don't worry, He's just being Inuyasha again, always in a hurry, can't wait for anybody else, but I had a small talk with him, everything's moving smoothly now." Miss.Higurashi told her daughter.

"So there's nothing to worry about." Kagome asked slowly.

"Of course not." Miss.Higurashi said.

"That's good. I thought for sure Inuyasha would have done something by now." Kagome told her mother with a little worry in her voice.

Miss.Higurashi quickly turned around and looked at her daughter. "Kagome, you must not worry about everything it's not good for you or the baby."

Kagome nodded her head and walked back over to Sango and Rin. "Are things almost ready?" Sango asked Miss.Higurashi.

"Things should be ready any time now. We are just waiting for a few more guests now." Miss.Higurashi told them. All three girls nodded their heads and went back to getting ready for their wedding.

------------------

Naraku and the hired Assassin walked down the dark halls of the dark cold house. Naraku turned to face the man at his side. "Everything you'll need will be in this room, and I'm sure you can use your Banryu for most of the work can you not."

The young hired Assassin turned to face Naraku, his long dark braided hair swing from side to side from the quick movement. "Yes everything will be taken care of."

"You had better get this done the first time Bankotsu, there will be no second chances."

(AN Sorry about the short chapter, I wanted to put something in for now, but don't worry the next chapter will be longer.)


	52. Authors NOTE: 4

Disclaimer: uh- let it be known that neither I or dogdemon own Inuyasha.

* * *

Hello! It is I, Smurf-chan, again, letting you all know that our beloved Dogdemoninuyashaandkagome is not going to have any new chapters up for a while. Since this is a note of sorts, and the administration is against lovely little notices like these, I will now tell you a short tale explaining her absence.

Dogdemoninuyashaandkagome, lay asleep in her bed after fiercely battling against her nemesis, writers-block. She had, as always, left the window open… and that is where the trouble began. For, you see, outside there were flitting through the air two spectors, both of which were in search of human souls, in order to keep their mistress 'alive' and well.

Unfortunately for them, there were very few unattached souls to be found in the area. The apparitions then came upon the open window of our beloved author.

Let it be known to all that when dogdemoninuyashaandkagome sleeps, she does so as if she were the dead. Thusly, the fact that the two soul-collectors thought of her as such is more than understandable. So when they drifted in through the open window, they- assuming that she was freshly dead- took her soul from her body, rendering her nothing more than a soulless husk of flesh and bone, before heading off to Kikyo.

And that is why there won't be any updates for a while. But, don't worry, we're working on a way to get her soul back. I promise!


	53. Chapter 49

I don't own Inuyasha.

Rated M.

Recap: Miss.Higurashi turned around and started for the door. "You boys behave, the wedding will start soon." With that she was gone.

------------------

Chapter 49: The Wedding Part 2

------------------

Bankotsu walked threw the dark building working his way to the back of the building, where it awaited him, His only chance, his one shot, If he failed Naraku would surely kill him, There was the slighest chance that the brothers would kill him first.

Inuyasha the Hanyou be the main problem, for his wife was the one he was after, and with her being with child, Inuyasha would do anything to protect her.

Bankotsu knocked on the door, a few seconds the door was opened to him.

"Lets get this done."

------------------

Sesshomaru and Miroku stood by the door as they watched Inuyasha as he continued to walk back and forth.

"Ok, you need to stop this Inuyasha, your making me sick." Miroku told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked up at Miroku, then continued to pace.

"Inuyasha stop." Sesshomaru yelled to his younger brother.

Inuyasha looked up at his brother. "Fine." Inuyasha yelled as he threw himself into a chair.

"What time is it." Inuyasha asked.

"All most one." Miroku told Inuyasha.

"The wedding will be starting soon." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha and Miroku.

Miss.Higurashi quickly knocked on the door before quickly opening the door and sliding inside.

All three quickly looked at her. "So." Inuyasha was the first to ask.

"The girls are just finishing up, then the wedding will be starting." Miss.Higurashi told Inuyasha.

"How is she?" Inuyasha asked.

"She's doing good, don't worrie about her." Miss.Higurashi told Inuyasha.

"I have to go, They need me." Miss.Higurashi quickly said before leaving the room.

------------------

Miss.Higurashi quickly walked back over to the girls room. As she entered the room, all three girls looked at her.

"Are you ready." Miss. Higurashi asked her daughter.

"Yes mama where ready." Kagome told her mother.

Miss. Higurashi pulled kagome into a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you."

Tears fell from Kagome's face. "Thank you mama." Kagome whispered to her mother.

Sango and Rin watched the mother and daughter with smiles on there face. "I'm so happy for them." Sango whispered.

"Ya me to." Rin told Sango as she whipped the tears from her face.

Sango turned to Rin. "Why are we crying where getting married to the men we love as well." Rin turned to Sango. "Good point."

Miss. Higurashi pulled away from her daughter. "Lets not reck this pretty dress." she said as she whipped the tears from her face, as she smiled at her daughter.

"Do you think Inuyasha will like it." Kagome asked. as she turned around with her arms wrapped around her stomach showing off. as she laughted.

Sango and Rin giggled. "He'll love it."

-----------------------

Sorry for the really late and short chapter, I just wanted to get something in, I'm working on last few chapters. If I'm lucky there should be about 60 chapters in all, Not counting the Author Notes between the chapters.


	54. Chapter 50

I don't own Inuyasha.

Rated M.

Recap: Sango and Rin giggled. "He'll love it."

------------------

Chapter 50: The Wedding Part 3

------------------

Bankotsu waited for the phone call that would tell him when to make his move, His plans where simple and clean, to kill the half-demon and take the woman and to drop her off with Naraku before leaving town. Knowing the Hanyou's brother would be out for blood after the death of his brother.

Bankotsu walked threw the crowed of people with a big bag throw over his should hinding his weapon from pring eyes, knowing there would be alot of people watching over this wedding with Sesshomaru pulling all the big guns for this one, Bankotsu read and reread over the folder that Naraku gave him about the brother, and the woman he waited him to take.

All notes pointed to Sesshomaru watching out for his little brother, He took Inuyasha in after the death of his mother, being only six years old he had no where to go, with him not knowing anything about him father or any only family members he might have, Sesshomaru was the one to take him in. He looked out for him eversence.

Sesshomaru was one demon he didn't want to fight unless he had a choice, He waited this to be a quick kill, With the human female being with child he had to work quick, not knowing if Naraku waited the child to live threw all of this, the plan was to kill the demon and quickly get into the dressing room to knock out all three females and to take the one with child.

When he was told by another that the woman he was to take was Naraku's x girlfriend he almost fall over from laughing. So she was the one that got away.

------------------

Inuyasha slipped out of the dressing room when Sesshomaru and Miroku got into a heated argument, with Sesshomaru's back turned and with Miroku being upset it didn't take much to get away, all he did was wait for the perfect moment, but without knowing what awaits him, Inuyasha made one of the biggest mistakes of his life, by unknowingly letting his guard down, unaware that danger was near, causing his unforsean dimise.

Bankotsu watched as Inuyasha make a quick exit from the dressing room, Making his work a whole of a lot easyer for him to get his job done easyer, Bankotsu quickly walked over to the Hanyou pulling a small hunting knife from his back pocket, threw a hand over the Hanyou's mouth before shoving the knife into his side, pulling it out just to shove it back in again, before dropping the body to the ground.

------------------

To Be Continued

Author's note:::::: Sorry for the short chapter, But it couldn't be helped. Don't worrie, still have a few to go before this ends.

Sorry about the spelling errors in this chapter, didn't really have time to fix this one up, I'll get it fixed in a few days, Going out for a few days, to help family, so I wanted to get this in first.


	55. Chapter 51

I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own the song or lyrics for the song "City of angels"

Rated M.

Recap: Bankotsu watched as Inuyasha make a quick exit from the dressing room, Making his work a whole of a lot easyer for him to get his job done easyer, Bankotsu quickly walked over to the Hanyou pulling a small hunting knife from his back pocket, threw a hand over the Hanyou's mouth before shoving the knife into his side, pulling it out just to shove it back in again, before dropping the body to the ground.

------------------

Chapter 51: After Everything else.

------------------

_And Id give up forever to tutch you,_

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow._

_Youre the closest to heaven that Ill ever be,_

_And I dont wanna go home right now._

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breath is your life_

_Well sooner or later its over_

_I just dont whant to miss you tonight._

Kagome's point Of View

After everything we've been threw, This Wasn't Supposed To Happen, we where getting married it was our wedding day, The best day of our lives, in till I heard screaming.

Sango and Rin where the first to go running from the room, they didn't make it very far before Sesshomaru stopped them, telling them to go back.

_And I dont whant the world to see me,_

_Cause I dont think that theyd understand_

_When everythings ment to be broken_

_I just whant you to know who I am._

I pushed my way threw and to see Inuyasha laying on the ground with Miroku over him, I some how got Sesshomaru to move as I ran to his side, With Miroku's help I was at Inuyasha's side, His face was pale almost lifeless, But that time I already had tears falling down was my face.

_And you cant fight the tears that aint coming_

_All the moments of truth in your lies._

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah, you bleed just to know youre alive._

Sesshomaru pulled me away from Inuyasha, I tryed to pull away from him, but before I got the chance he turned me around and pulled me into a tight embrase. I remembered pounding on his chest, and kicking before I passed out.

_And I dont whant the world to see me,_

_Cause I dont think that theyd understand_

_When everythings ment to be broken_

_I just whant you to know who I am._

_And I dont whant the world to see me,_

_Cause I dont think that theyd understand_

_When everythings ment to be broken_

_I just whant you to know who I am. _

------------------

"What are you going to tell her?" Sango asked Sesshomaru as she cryed in Miroku's chest. Looking up at him.

"What Can I tell her?, I know that he would want this wedding to go on." Sesshomaur told Sango.

Sango looked from Sesshomaur to Miroku before getting to her feet. "I'm sorry but I'm not getting married today, The wedding was all ready called off over three hours ago, Kagome's still sleeping." Sango yelled.

"Do people even know the reason why this wedding was called off." Rin asked from the chair that was beside Kagome's bed.

"No." Sesshomaru said, before walking towards Kagome and sitting in the chair on the other side of her. "But I know he would of wanted to watch over her and I will."

"What are you going to tell her."

"That the man she loved so much won't be there for her, that the man she wanted to marrie is gone, that the father of her baby doesn't exist anymore."

------------------

Bankotsu stode in front of Naraku's desk, as Naraku looked up at him. "Wear is she?" He yelled.

"Before I could get to her, Sesshomaru already had her, The Hanyou's dead, he won't be a problem anymore." Bankotsu told Naraku, He looked happy with the news of the dead Hanyou.

"You have one more chance to get Kagome, If you fail, I will have your head." Naraku told Bankotsu. "Just to make sure everything goes right, I'll be going with you." Naraku told Bankotsu.

"What!" Bankotsu Yelled.

"You heard Me, I'll be going, Just take care of Sesshomaru and I'll get Kagome." Naraku told Bankotsu.

----------------

To Be Continued


	56. Chapter 52

I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own the song or lyrics for the song "City of angels"

Rated M.

Recap: "You have one more chance to get Kagome, If you fail, I will have your head." Naraku told Bankotsu. "Just to make sure everything goes right, I'll be going with you." Naraku told Bankotsu.

"What!" Bankotsu Yelled.

"You heard Me, I'll be going, Just take care of Sesshomaru and I'll get Kagome." Naraku told Bankotsu.

----------------

Chapter 52: After everything that happened... "Why?", was the question that was all was asked.

----------------

After everything that happened in the last few days Kagome had to ask herself.. "Why!!!" It was a simple question, when she new no matter how many times she asked it, she knew she would get the same answer every time,

"He loved you kagome, He would give his life for you many times over..",

He would make sure no matter what happened that you and the baby lived passed everything they would tell here, they would tell her, but no matter she knew in her heart that if she had only turned around and give herself to Naraku that Inuyasha would still be with her now,

but put away god knows where, Sesshomaru would not have her looking at the body of the dead man she loved with all her heart, Would that Sesshomaru used, She could tell that under all the words that where spoken that, Sesshomaru was hideing something, even Sango and Miroku where acting weird, Rin would never been in the same room with kagome alone, whenever she was about to open her mouth and say something, Sesshomaru or one of the other two would help her out of the room as fast as they could...

----------------

She moan as she felt that tight feeling building up inside of her again, over and over again she could feel him inside of her, worm, hot and hard, his hands tighted on her hips as she moaned

"Please... Harder..."

as he pumped harder into her tight body... "mmmm baby your so tight, Don't think I can last much longer."

He manged to moan into her neck, as he sucked and nipped at her hot sweety skin... "Oh." She moan before throwing all her weight as she now sat on top her lover... He now looked up at the woman staddling his hips, riding him for all he was worth, as his hand moved up and down her sides before resting on her hips again..

"I all was knew you liked to ride baby, but all you had to do was ask.."

He smirked up at her, She tryed so hard to keep her eyes opened as she rode on top of his hips as she slowly moved up and down on his now really hard shaft... "Come on baby keep your eyes open, I want to watch your face as you cum for me..."

----------------

Kagome quickly sat up in bed panting as she looked around the room, that dream she had it before, her body hot and bothered as she slowly pulled herself from bed, her left had on her now really plum 6 month stomach, as she pushed all her weight into her other hand and got out from bed.

"He's Alive I know he is." kagome whispered to herself before walking to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water to drink, quickly walking back to her room, not wanting to go back to sleep just yet, she went into her bathroom and turned on the water and watched as the bath felled up, wanting to wash the sweet from her body.

After taking all the clothing from her body, she slowly climed into the tube of hot water, relaxing into the new feeling that hit her body,she signed as she rested her head to the side, looking at the clock at the side of the bathroom wall, reading 2:30 in the morning...

"Why?",

There's that question again, why? was she all was asking herself that again, everyday and night she would keep on asking herself the samething over and over again... Not wanting this pain to go on over and over again, Kagome wapped her arms around her plump stomach,as slint tears ran down her face, as she whisperes

"SORRY"

Over and over again, as she slipped deeper into the tube, as the water raised over her face, drowing out the pain of loseing everything she ever cared about.

----------------

Something didn't feel right that was for sure, he could feel it, deep inside of him, the pain was as clear as day, stright to his heart, the pain was so much, he quickly jumped from bed, and ran from the room, not even throwing on clothing running in his boxers he ran from the house, Jumping into his car, quickly turning in on, speeding down the street, it was only a few houses over,

he slamped on the breaks, getting out of the car, he quickly kicked the front door in, running stight up the stairs, into the bedroom where he shared with his lover everyday, and ran into the bathroom not even asking questions, or anything quickly pulled the woman, no not woman, lover, not even sure if lover was the word, mate, yes that sounds better, he pulled his mate from the tube.

----------------

To Be Continued


	57. Chapter 53

Disclamier : I own nothing, but my own storie line.

Chapter 53: Why all this needed to Happen. Part 1

---------------------

Inuyasha pulled Kagome from the tube, quickly laying her down on the now wet floor. "Come on baby breath for me." Inuyasha whispered, as he did SPR, Sesshomaru and Miroku ran into the bathroom. Sesshomaru ready to attack, quickly lowers his guard, when he say it was only his younger brother.

"Whats going on?" Miroku quickly asked, as he turned around not wanted to look at Kagome's naked body.

Inuyasha quickly turned Kagome on her side, as rhe water came out of her lungs, caughting as her body shock with sobs. Inuyasha reached up from the counter and pulled a towel down and wrapped it around her cold body. quickly pulling her body on his lap.

"Leave." He didn't have to say more, as Sesshomaru and Miroku quickly left the room, know this wouldn't be any good for Inuyasha or Kagome right now, Know that Kagome might not understand whats going on, Thinking that Inuyasha was dead for the last few days...

Kagome looked up at the man that was now holding her. "Inu...ya...sha."

Inuyasha looked down at his mate. "Ya baby it's me, I'm here everything going to be ok." Inuyasha told Kagome, as he rested one hand on her plum stomach, hopeing the baby was ok, waiting for amoment, waiting, ya there it was the baby moved, kicked, a big smile came to his face at that moment.

" I don't understand." Kagome whispered into Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha signed before looked back at Kagome, "It's ok, I'll explain everything to you, after your all rested up." Inuyasha told Kagome, as he pulled himself to his feet with kagome still in his arms. walking out of the bathroom, Inuyasha almost ran into Sesshomaru's chest.

Sesshomaru took a few steps back, as he looked from Kagome to Inuyasha, not asking any question, Sesshomaru pulled Miroku from the room, closing the door behind him. Miroku didn't say aword, as he went back to his room.

Inuyasha waited in till his brother and his friend, where both gone from his room before sitting Kagome down on the edge of the bed, getting to his kness in front on her, taking the towel from her body, dropping it to the foor, Kagome gasped as she tryed to get the towel back from him.. Inuyasah threw it to the floor, as he moved Kagome's hand from her body, as he put his ear to Kagome's stomach needing to check the baby one more time.

"It's ok baby, I just need to see if everything here is ok." Inuyasha told Kagome as he got back to his feet, looking down at her. "It's ok, everythings ok with the baby." Inuyasha said as her lefted her from the bad, and walking around to the other side, laying her down as he pulled the blanks over her still naked body. "Just get some rest I'll tell you everything in the morning." Inuyasha told Kagome.

Before Inuyash could walk away, Kagome grabbed his wrist. "Can you please stay with me." Kagome whisperd. "Don't worrie angel, I'm not going any where." Inuyasha told Kagome as he walked to the other side of the bed, pulling the blanks down, as he climed into bed, Pulling Kagome to his chest.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, trying to understand everything, Why did everybody tell her he was dead, when of course he was laying in his arms right now, looking at him right now, this wasn't a dream she knew that for sure. Not many more thoughts went threw her mind as she feel asleep.

---------------------

As Miroku walked back to his bedroom, as he closed the door behind me, Sango was on him in a second. "Whats going on, what was that noise." Sango asked, looked up at Miroku as she wrapped her around her stomach, as if she where protecting her child.

Miroku walked around Sango and sat down on the edge of the bed. Looking up at Sango. she gasped as she say the sadness in his eyes. "Miroku." She whispered.

"Kagome, I don't understand, Why didn't I see this, Why?" Miroku said.

"Miroku what are you talking about, What happened, Is Kagome ok?" Sango asked Miroku as she walked over to him, now standing in between his legs.

"Kagome tryed killering herself." Miroku told Sango, as he looked in her eyes.

Sango didn't say aword, She turned to leave the room and run to Kagome's Room. Miroku quickly wrapped his arms around her small waist. "Miroku let me go, I need to get to her, she needs me."

"That was the noise you heard, think about it Sango." Sango turned around in Miroku's arms. "Inuyasha." was all she said as she cryed in his chest.

"Ya, I guess he knew Kagome was going to hurt herself or something, he kicked the front door open, When Sesshomaru and I got there, Inuyasha was pulling Kagome from the bath tube, She was drowning." Miroku told Sango.

"But how do you know she was going to kill herself." Sango asked Miroku.

Miroku signed before looking Sango in the eyes. "When she was pulled from the tube she was crying."

"She could have been crying becasue of Inuyasha." Sango said with a little hope in her voice.

"No, she was crying before she even say Inuyasha, her arms where wrapped around her stomach, much like your our now." Miroku told Sango.

Sango looked down and quickly unwrapped her arms from around herself. Miroku stopped her. "No Sango, every mother has a right to protect there children from everything they can." Miroku told Sango as he huggerd her.

"How is she doing." Sango asked in a low voice.

"Don't really know, when we say Inuyasha, he told us to leave, we left not so long after Inuyasha came out with Kagome in his arms, Sesshomaru pulled me from the room so I guess she's ok." Miroku told Sango.

"You guess." Sango half yelled.

"There's not much more I can tell you, Your going to have to wait till tomorrow, right now Inuyasha's with her." Miroku told Sango.

Sango nodded as she pulled from Miroku's arms, walked around the bed as she got in. "I can't do much right now, but sleep." Sango told Miroku.

Miroku nodded as he got up as well and turned off the light before joining Sango in bed. As he got into bed, he pulled Sango's back to his chest. "Night love." Miroku whispered in Sango's ear.

"Night." Sango whispered back.

---------------------

Sesshomaru walked threw his bedroom door, he didn't have to think twice as Rin came flying at him, he quickly cought her, she wrapped her arms and legs around his body.

"Sesshomaru, whats going on?" Rin asked.

"Inuyasha's home." Was all Sesshomaru said, as he wrapped his arms around Rin as he walked to the bed and sat down on the edge.

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru. "I don't understand."

"Kagome tryed hurting herself, Inuyasha got here just in time to save her." Sesshomaru told Rin.

"Oh he knew she was in pain." Rin said.

"Yes, I thought he would have been here a few days ago, with all the pain she was giving off, But I understand why he showed off tonight." Sesshomaru said.

"Why?" Rin asked.

"Kagome tryed killing herself tonight." Sesshomaru told Rin.

Shock was written all over her face, when Sesshomaru looked down on her.. "I...I." Rin whispered.

"I know, I thought she could hold on, But now that Inuyasha is with her, I think she'll be ok." Sesshomaru told Rin.

"I hope so, I don't know what would happen to them if she lost the other baby." Rin told Sesshomaru.

"I'm sure everythings ok, when I was leaving the room, Inuyasha was checking the baby." Sesshomaru told Rin.

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru "Oh ok, I hope everythings ok."

Sesshomaru nodded as he got to his feet with Rin still in his arms, we walked around the bed and got in, pulling Rin on top of him before turning off the light. "Just get some rest you can see her tomorrow." Sesshomaru told Rin. Rin nodded before pulling herself tighter to him, resting her head on his chest.

---------------------

Inuyasha was the first to awaken, he looked over at Kagome, her back was still tight to his chest, moved a bit away from her, he slowly moved her, from her side to laying on his chest still on her side a bit with his hand flate on her stomach feeling there pup move, Kagome moaned in sleep as she rubbed her face in Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha signed in happyness, the first time he really slepted in the last few days, He just hoped Naraku still thought he was dead, this whole thing, was for her, it was all for Kagome, To draw Naraku out, Yes it was mean, and just plan rude, to do this on the day of there wedding, but that was the day they heard when the attack was.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome on his chest, he just hoped Kagome would understand everything he did for her, He didn't think it would get this bad, he never even dreamed she would ever hurt herself or the baby. But with the feeling he had last night, he never wanted to feel that again coming for her, It was stright pain, it went stright to his heart, that awoken him.

Kagome signed in her sleep, before she slowly started to wake up, she slowly opened her eyes, the first thing she say was slivery white, thinking everthing from last night was a dream, she quickly pulled herself from the bed, well tryed to pull herself up, but the arms around her wrapped tighter around her.

"Where you going baby." Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear.

Kagome gasped as she stopped moving and looked down at Inuyasha. "It wasn't a dream." She whispered.

Inuyasha smirked after hearing Kagome's words. Kagome pushed herself up a bit, and moved her left hand and smacked Inuyasha across the face, his faced moved a little with the blow, he let his arms around her slack a bit, Kagome ripped herself from Inuyasha's hold, getting her footing, she took a few steps away from the bed.

"How could you do this to me." Was all that Kagome yelled before running from the room.

Inuyasha jumped from the bed and chased after his pregant mate. "Kagome."

Kagome didn't even turn around and looked at him, she ran as fast as she could to Rin's and Sesshomaru's room, quickly closing and locking the door behind her. Sesshomaru jumped from the bed when he say Kagome run into the room.

"Whats wrong." Sesshomaru asked Kagome as he walked over to her, and helped her to sit on the bed.

She slowly looked up at him, with tears running down her face. "Why didn't any of you tell me." Kagome yelled.

Rin awoke from her sleep, after hearing the yelling and the now banging on the bedroom door. "Kagome open this door." Inuyasha yelled from the other side.

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru. "Please tell me, whats going on?"

Sesshomaru signed before getting to his kness in front of Kagome. "It was the only way, They sent somebody big after him, we got to a friend, he was acting like he was working for Naraku when he was really working for us, the day of the wedding he was the one that attacked Inuyasha. We needed Naraku to think Inuyasha was dead, it was the only way to save his life and your."

"You mean." Kagome started.

"Yes he's a really good friend of Inuyasha's, he owed a big favour to Inuyasha, for one thing you must understand first, He use to kill people for a living, when he got out that was when he meet Inuyasha, or the way things are looking Naraku didnt know he knew Inuyasha and for another thing, he didn't know he was out. When he got the phone call from Naraku, he phoned Inuyasha right away and told him about the hit and that He wasn't the only one sent for him, so there is still somebody out for him, so we needed everybody to think he was dead, even you."

Kagome took a deep breath and looked around the room, as Sesshomaru was talking Rin had got out of bed and opened the door for Inuyasha. Kagome looked up at him, as tears ran down her face.

"It's not fare, you should have told me." kagome cryed.

Sesshomaru moved out of the way for Inuyasha, he dropped to his kness in front of her. "I'm so sorry baby I needed you to think I was dead, or this would have never of worked." Inuyasha told Kagome.

"Whats his Name." Kagome asked. "I want to know his name."

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Bankotsu is the name of the man, working for us... But Sulkotsu is the name of the man that is hired to kill me."

Kagome gasped. "Sulkotsu, you mean the man that was doing our wedding."

Rin gasped behind Sesshomaru. "Yes, thats the one, one of Naraku's favourit." Sesshomaru said.

"Where is Bankotsu now." Kagome asked.

"He's still here, just laying low, I asked him to stick around, I knew I was going to have to come out sooner or later, he;s here to have my back, I trust him with my life with your life, He's here to help me protect you from Naraku." Inuyasha told Kagome.

Kagome got to her feet wrapping her arms around her stomach. "When is this all going to end?"

Inuyasha signed before going behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "As soon as we get Naraku." Inuyashas told her.

"This is all my fault, I was the one that did all this, I was the one that brought him into our lives, I fell in love with him a few years ago, he left so I thought that was it, I never thought he would come back."

"No kagome this is not your fault." Inuyasha tryed telling Kagome, not really knowing what to say at a time like this.

"Inuyasha's right." Rin told Kagome.

"Whats going on."

Everybody turned around to see Miroku and Sango standing in the door way with Sango in there arms.

"Inuyasha." Shippo screamed as he jumped from there arms and ran over to Inuyasha. "They said you went away, are you back now." Shippo asked.

Inuyasha nodded as he picked him up with one arms with the other still wrapped around Kagome. "Yup, Daddy's home, and he ant going anywhere for awhile." Inuyasha told Shippo as he looked deep into Kagome's eyes, Talking more to Kagome then Shippo.

A big smile came to Kagome's face, Thats all Inuyasha wanted to see, was to make her happy again, Inuyasha turned and looked over to Sesshomaru. "I check over the baby, but I still want her to go to the doctors and have everything checked over."

Sesshomaru nodded before leaving the room to phone the doctors to make an appointment.

"Rin and Sango can go with you, But I'll have Sesshomaru and Miroku wait outside for you." Inuyasha told Kagome.

Kagome nodded as she pulled Inuyasha closer to her. "I'm sorry about this." kagome told Inuyasha as tears ran down her face.

"No baby this isn't your fault, It's all my fault." Inuyasha told Kagome as he pulled her tighter to his chest, as he rested his forhead on hers, looking into her big brown glossy eyes.

"Well get threw everything together."

"Ya, I guess we will." Kagome said.

---------------------

Rin and Sango got out of the car first, they both turned around and helped Kagome out. "It's ok everything will be ok, Sesshomaru and Miroku are going to wait here, you know all you have to do is scream and Sesshomaru will be there." Rin told Kagome.

Kagome nodded and walked with Sango and Rin into the doctors, taking a quick look behind her, Sesshomaru nodded to her, she nodded back as she walked into the office.

"Do you think this will work." Miroku asked Sesshomaru.

"It better, They can't know he's here." Sesshomaru said.

"Who is this Sulkotsu?" Miroku asked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru signed before answering him/ "He's the number one, hit man in the world. He goes around as a healer or a holyman."

Miroku looked shocker. "Thats low, thats real low."

"Ya."

---------------------

Rin and Sango waiting in the room as Kagome got changed in the bathroom, a few moment passed then she came out wearing a white hospital gown. she walked quickly to the bed and with the help or her friends she got on the bed.

Just then her doctor walked in. "Ya Kagome how are you doing."

"Oh fine thank you."

"So why are you here today?"

"I had a little accident last night, I feel asleep in the bath tube, but my friends here pulled me out, I just want to make sure the baby here's ok." Kagome told the doctor.

"Oh dear, Of course, how is everything feeling, has the baby kicked at all, and stomach pain?"

"Oh yes the baby has been kicking alot, last night and this morning, and no stomach pains at all." Kagome told the doctor.

"Oh thats good, I just get the machine in here and well do an altrasound on the baby, and see how everythings going on in there." The doctor told Kagome before leaving the room.

"Oh Kagome, everything sound good." Rin told kagome, as Sango nodded with her.

"Yup so far so good." Kagome said.

They didn't have to wait long before the doctor can in with the machine, The doctor told Kagome to lay down on the bed as she got everything ready, the doctor walked over to Kagome and opened her Gown to show her stomach.

"Ok Kagome this is going to be a little cold." The doctor warned Kagome, as she put the gel on her.

Kagome jumped when the gel hit her skin, relaxing after a few seconds, the doctor spread the gel over her stomach. The doctor went back to the machine and brought it closer to Kagome so that she could see the baby.

Kagome pushed herself on to her elbows as she looked into the screen to see her baby. There was her baby she could see all ten fingers and all ten toes.

"Oh Kagome, your baby is so beautful. and heathly." The doctor told Kagome.

Kagome signed in happeness. "Thats good." She whispered.

"Ok Kagome you can get changed, as I go and get a picture of your baby for you." The doctor told Kagome.

Kagome nodded as Rin and Sango helped her down from the bed.

---------------------

Miroku and Sesshomaru didn't have to wait long before the girl came out of the doctors office.

Rin was the first in the car, then Kagome, with Sango on the outside.

"So how did everything go." Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome didn't hear the question as for she was still looking at the baby picture. Rin looked from kagome to Sesshomaru. "Everything went really good, the baby and Kagome are both good, She's just a little bussy looking at the baby picture the doctor took for her." Rin told Sesshomaru and Miroku.

"Thats good." Miroku said.

Kagome Finally looked up from her photo. "Can we plese go home, I want to show this to Inuyasha." Kagome said a little to loud.

"So the Hanyou is still alive is he."

All four of the people quickly turned there heads to look at the person standing outside of the car window.

Sesshomaru gasped at the person that was standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked half yelled.

"Well I got called when I was told my Inu baby died, I had to come here and see for myself, But now I guess he's still alive."

"Jakotus what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru yelled.

"I got word Bank was in town, and the murder at the wedding when they said Inuyasha's name, I got the first light into town." Jakotus told Sesshomaru.

"Jakotus get in the car." Sesshomaru told him.

Jakotus gasped. "Ya, I love you, take me to my baby." he screamed before running to the other side of the car and got in beside Sango.

"So who are you." Jakotus asked Sango.

Sango looked over at Jakotus. "Oh I'm Sango, this is Rin and Kagome, the one beside Sesshomaru is Miroku, my boyfriend." Sango told Jakotus.

"So let me guess." He pointed to Rin. "You are Sesshomaru's woman." Jakotus asked.

Rin nodded. "Ya why?"

"Oh just asking, just the way he was looking at you." Jakotus said.

"And little miss here, who is the daddy to that bunddle of joy." Jakotus asked as he pointed to Kagome's stomach.

"Oh this little one here." She said as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. "Is Inuyasha's."

Jakotus's jaw dropped. "Youe lieing, he would never touch him, we have histroy, were going to be together." Jakotus cryed.

Sesshomaru reached over into the backseat of the car and hit Jakotus over the head. "Oh shut up, just because your in love with him, does not mean he loves you... You stupid jackass."

When Sesshomaru turned to look at Kagome, he was in shock she was holding her stomach as she was laughing.

"Whats so funny." Sesshomaru asked.

Holding her stomach she looked up at Sesshomaru as she was laughing, as tears ran down her face as she waved a hand to Sesshomaru. "Oh nothing I just really needed that, thank Jakotus, that was a good one, It was really nice meeting you, but now can we please go home."

Sesshomaru nodded as he turned on the car and started to drive home. "Man I am cursed with these nuts." Sesshomaru said to himself.

---------------------

It didn't take very long to get home, no words where spoken after the little laughting fit kagome had, as soon as they pulled into the drive way, Jakotus stuck his head out of the window.

"Holy shit, who's house is this, it's hug." Jakotus yelled.

"Mine, stay away from it." Sesshomaru warned him.

Sesshomaru put the car into park then turned it off, Jakotus jumped from the car, after Sango got out and helped Kagome, then Rin followed behind her.

"Son of a bitch, I was hoping I was starting to hear voices, but no, the bitch had to be here." Inuyasha said, as he walked from the house.

"What are you doing, you should be in the house." Kagome yelled at Inuyasha.

"Relaxe baby, where all good here." Inuyasha said as he walked over to her and pulled her to his chest. "So how did everything go for my two baby's." Inuyasha said, as he placed a hand on her belly.

Kagome smiled before looking up at him. "Oh where both really good, oh and look at what the doctor gave me." Kagome said, as she pulled a picture from her pocket and gave it to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at the picture in wonder. "Is this really our baby."

"Ya, thats our baby alright."

---------------------

He walked back and forth in his bedroom, walking past the phone every time, waiting from the damn thing to ring, He needed the damn thing to ring, He wanted the damn thing to ring.

He needed to know what the next point of the plan was for him, was he to stay in the country or was he to flee it.

Bankotsu wanted for Inuyasha or Sesshomaru to phone him, When the brothers first came to him, he thought they where both nuts, but when the name Sulkotsu was said, Bankotsu knew it was no lie.

Sulkotsu is one of the top hit man in all the world, Bankotsu said he would help in any way he could, when he found out the reason why Naraku wanted him dead, he was pissed beyond pissed, he met with the brother a few days later.

**Ring Ring Ring**

Right after the third ring he answered the phone, He was told to asnwer after the third ring he quickly answered the phone.

"Hello"

"Hey it's me."

"Great, I've been waiting for you to phone." Bankotsu hissed.

"Sorry man, but I had to make sure everything was ok, Kagome's fine, the baby's fine, and your stupid cousion is here."

"What Jakotsu's there, why?"

"I guess when he found out I died he jumped on the next plan out." Inuyasha told Bankotsu.

"That stupid shit."

"Don't worrie about it, he's no trouble. he's running around the house like a ten year old." Inuyasha told Bankotsu.

"Whats going to happen now." Bankotsu asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha signed. "Where going after Naraku, I'm not asking you to do this."

Before he could get another word out Bankotsu stopped him. "No inu, this is my fight now I got involved, Naraku is going to find out one way or another that your still alive, then he will come for me, I would rather die fighting with you, just tell me where to meet you."

"Fine meet Sesshomaru at our old hang out, you sill do remember where that is right." Inuyasha told Bankotsu.

"Of course." Bankotsu said before hanging up the phone.

---------------------

He didn't have to wait long before Sesshomaru showed up, wearing black dress plants and a black dress shirt, with a black leather jacket.

"Well isn't Sessy all dressed up and no place to go." Bankotsu teased.

"Shut up and follow me." Sesshomaru hissed.

Bankotsu nodded and follwed behind his bestfriends brother. "Where are we going?"

"Taking you home." Sesshomaru told Bankotsu as he got into a black lemo.

Bankotu wasn't really shocked to see the big car, Being friends with Inuyasha, he say this kind of stuff all the time.

"So where you guys living this time." Bankotsu asked.

"A few miles from town, away for the city, it's big but not the biggest." Sesshomaru told Bankotsu.

He nodded as he looked out the window. "Is he happy."

Sesshomaru looked at Bankotsu. "yes."

"Is she a nice person?"

"One of the best." Sesshomaru told him.

"Why does Naraku want her." Bankotsu asked.

"He says he's in love with her, that she's the one that got away."

---------------------

Kagome, Rin and Sango sat in the living room and watched movies as Inuyasha, Miroku and Jakotsu sat outside the room talking.

"So how long have you been with the chick." Jakotsu asked.

Inuyasha looked over to him. "For awhile, Can't really tell you, It feels like we have been together forever.

"When will she pop." Jakotsu asked.

Inuyasha reached over and hit him over the head. "Rude much."

"Sorry." Jakotsu whispered.

"I can't wait in till I'm a father." Miroku said.

Jakotsu turned and looked at him. "What."

"What didn't you know Sango and Rin are with child as well." Miroku told Jakotsu.

"What, what is this a baby farm." Jakotsu yelled.

"Will you shut up." Miroku hissed.

"There all different dates, Sango will be the last to have her baby." Miroku told Jakotsu. "Of course Kagome and Inuyasha are the first to have theres."

Jakotsu turned to Inuyasha. "You dog you."

"Of course." Inuyasha smirked.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Jakotsu turned around when they heard the front door open and close. Inuyasha turned and looked at Miroku. "I thought you locked the front door."

"I did."

Inuyasha quickly got to his feet when Kagome walked over to him. She was looking down into the bag of cookies she was eatting when she walked into Inuyasha's chest, she quickly looked up. "Oh sorry baby."

"Why did the front door open." Inuyasha asked.

"Oh Sesshomaru and your friend are here." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"Oh right, thank you." Inuyasha told Kagome, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"So hows my baby's doing today." Inuyasha asked as he rubbed her tummy.

Kagome smiled as she placed a hand on her stomach. "Where doing good thank you."

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a heated kiss.

"Oh please." Jakotsu said as he looked away. "Get a room."

Inuyasha smirked into Kagome's mouth as he moved with lighting speed and picked up Kagome, with one arms around her back with the other under her kness. Without breaking the kiss, Inuyasha walked with Kagome in his arms.

"Jackass." Jakotsu yelled.

Bankotsu watched as Inuyasha walked passed him with a girl in his arms, as he ran up the stairs.

"Ok." He whispered as he walked over where he heard Jakotsu yell from.

"He jak." Bankotsu said as he walked over to him.

"Bank your here." Jakotsu said.

"Where's Inuyasha going." Bankotsu asked.

"Oh him and his woman went to get a room." Jakotsu said.

"K" He said as he walked over to Miroku. "Hey names Bankotsu." He said as he stuck his hand out to him.

Miroku looked up before taking his hand. "Miroku's my name, playing is my game." Miroku said with a smile on his face.

"Where did Sesshomaru go." Miroku asked Bankotsu.

"Oh as soon as we got here, he said her me to come here that he had somebody else he needed to see first."Bankotsu told Miroku.

"Oh, so he want to Rin first did he, want a wonderful boyfriend he is." Miroku said getting to his feet. "Well, I better get to Sango before she starts hitting me again."

Bankotsu laughed as Miroku left the room, he was left standing there with Jakotsu. "Well that was fun."


	58. Chapter 54

Disclamier : I own nothing, but my own storie line.

Chapter 54: Why all this needed to Happen. Part 2

Recap:

Bankotsu laughed as Miroku left the room, he was left standing there with Jakotsu. "Well that was fun."

---------------------

Slidering down her body, god he missed this body, placing his left hand on her plump stomach, moving his other hand under her skirt, rubber her inner thigh, running his other hand down from her stomach to join his other hand, looking deep into her eyes as he kissed, sweet yet demanding.

"Oh, how I've missed you." He whispered between kisses.

"Oh please." Kagome moaned.

"mmmm, Tell me what you want baby." Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear, as he sucked on her earlobe.

Kagome moved and pushed Inuyasha's hands from under her skirt.

"Whats wrong baby."

Kagome didn't answered him, but used all her weight to push Inuyasha flate on his back, sitting on her kness, she looked down at him, as he looked a little surprised, his eyes widened a little as she moved closer to him, as she placed her hands on his kness and slowly parted them, as she looked at him the whole time, not taking her eyes off him.

spreading his legs as far as she could get then, she crawled between his legs moving her hands to the edge of his pants, moving her fingers slowly as she unbuttoned his pants, then slowly pulled down the zipper.

Trying to keep down a moan Inuyasha threw his head letting a moan slip past his lips, as her hands moved over his harden length again, not even out of his pants and she's already making him hard.

"God baby." Inuyasha moaned.

Kagome smiled up at him. "Come on Inu, tell me what you want." Kagome teased.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and smirked. Knowing that he rubbed off on her.

Kagome unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down as far as she could get them before looking up at Inuyasha telling him to lift his hips. Lifting his hips, Kagome pulled his pants from his body, then moving back up his body to his boxers.

Slipping her hand Inside his boxers, she grabbed on to his harden length. Giving him a hard squeeze, Inuyasha threw his head back and moaned, slipping her hand from his boxers, she quickly pulled them from her body, then quickly grabbing on to him again.

Inuyasha fell on to his back on the bed, Kagome slowly crawled up his body leaving wet kisses behind her, Inuyasha wrapped her arms around her, slowly moving her body to the side, without hurting her or the baby, pulling her cloths from her body.

After removing all cloths from her body, Inuyasha feel back on the bed on his back with Kagome saddling his hips, Inuyasha rubbed his arms up and down her hips, lifting her body from his, he slowly pulled her down on to his harden cock.

Kagome braced herself on Inuyasha's chest, rubbing her hands all over his hard sweaty body. "Oh God baby, that feels so good." Kagome moaned, as she left her hips with his. Meeting him trust for trust.

Inuyasha smirked as Kagome moaned on top of him, moving tell he was deep as he could get inside of her, Moving her up and down on his harden cock, moaning every time she moved her hips with his.

"Cum for me baby." Inuyasha moaned.

He didn't have to say more, Kagome screamed as she hit her orgasm, Inuyasha trusted a few more times inside her before he followed her into bliss.

Kagome fell on Inuyasah's chest, to tired to hold herself up any more. Inuyasha looked down at the beauty laying on his chest, Inuyasha slowly moved her to that he could slip out of her, moving her so that she could rest on her side, as soon as she was on her side, she wrapped her arms around her stomach. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her shoulders puller her closer to him.

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, he looked down at her again to find her sound to sleep, with her arms wrapped around her, tight in her lovers arms, where the only place in the world where she felt safe.

---------------------

Miroku and Sango where found sound asleep on the couch watching a movie, Sesshomaru shock his head, as he reached over the love bird and turned the tv off, Turning around and going the way he came, as he walked out of the room he closed the door behind him, as he turned around he ran stright into a small body, catching her before she fell, he wrapped his arms around her waist keeping her on her feet.

"Ouch."

Sesshomaru slowly pulled away, and quickly looked her over. "Are you ok."

He said the rubbed his hands over her plump stomach. Making sure the baby was ok.

"Ya, I'm ok." Kagome said as she looked up at Sesshomaru.

"You better be, if not my brother would have my head." Sesshomaru said.

Turning around with his hands on her lower back, he lead her over to the kitchen and helped her sit down on one of the kitchen stoles.

After getting seated at the counter she smiled as she looked up at Sesshomaru. "Thanks."

"So speaking of my brother where is he." Sesshomaru asked Kagome.

"Oh, he's still in bed." Kagome said with a blush.

"Why arn't you with him." Sesshomaru asked.

"Bathroom." Kagome whispered. "Now I'm hungry."

Sesshomaru turned around and smiled at her. "Now that I can help you with." Sesshomaru told Kagome as he walked around the counter and opened the freezer pulling a pizza from the shelf.

Kagome smiled and laughed. "How's everybody doing."

Sesshomaru turned on the oven and placed the pizza in the oven, before turned around and looking at her.

"Everybody is going good, Miroku and Sango and in bed as well as my brother, as is Rin. The other two are outside."

Kagome smiled and looked over her shoulder to the two boys sitting outside talking. She turned around and looked at Sesshomaru before getting down from the stole. "I'll go ask if there hungry as well."

Sesshomaru nodded as he watched her walk over to Inuyasha's friends.

---------------------

Bankotsu and Jakotsu both turned when they heard the door opening.

Kagome smiled at both boys before walking over to the table and sitting down with they. "Are you boys hungry."

Jakotsu nodded, as did Bankotsu. "Good, Cause Sesshomaru is making pizza."

Jakotsu Laughed. "Sesshomaru's making it, then I'm not eatting, he poisned it." Jakotsu told Kagome.

"He did not, He won't do that, I'm eatting it." Kagome said, as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

Bankotsu turned and watched Kagome. "So you'r really having Inu's kid."

"Yes I am." Kagome told Bankotsu

"Is he happy." Bankotsu asked.

Before Kagome could answer him, arms wrapped around her. "Ya I am."

Bankotsu and Jakotsu looked at Inuyasha as he had his arns wrapped around the Kagome.

Inuyasha looked over at his friends, and he kissed Kagome's cheek. "I missed you." He whispered in her ear.

Kagome giggled and looked over he shoulder and kissed him on the lips. "Sorry baby but baby needed food."

Inuyasha laughed as he placed his hands on her stomach, feeling the baby kicking. "Did you take mommy away from daddy." Inuyasha said.

Kagome laughed as she lead more into his chest, Inuyhasha quickly moved around from Kagome to step in front of her to pull her from the chair to sitting down and pulling her on his lap. wrapping his arms around her. "There thats better."

Kagome laughed and turned in his arms to kiss him.

Sesshomaru walked over to them and placed the pizza down on the table cut and read to serve. "Eat up."

Kagome reached over and grabbed a piece and started eating. Inuyasha watched her eat as he rubbed her stomach. "How's my baby's doing."

Kagome waited in till her mouth was empty before answering him. "Where doing really good."

"Good, I don't know what I would do if I lost one of you." Inuyasha told Kagome.

"Can I ask u something."

Both Kagome and Inuyasah turned and looked at Bankotsu. "Sure."


	59. Chapter 55

Disclamier : I own nothing, but my own storie line.

Chapter 55: The Big question.

---------------------------------

Rolling more on to her side, Moving more into the hard body keeping her warm and safe, the arm around her tightened pulling her tighter to his body.

Sango smirked in Miroku's chest, rubbing her body along Miroku's, letting a moan pass his lips. Miroku pulled Sango higher so her chest has in his, smirking as she moaned when his mouth sucked on her pulse.

Sango moaned as Miroku moved his mouth down her neck, sucking and bitting the skin he could get his mouth on.

Wrapping her legs around his, she flipped them, so she was sitting on top of Miroku's lap, moving her hips with his, grinding into his, and a moan slipped passed his lips.

Sango smirked as she reached down between there bodys, as she quickling working on undoing his pants, lifting her hips just enought to pull his pants to his kness.

Sitting on Miroku's lap, with him in his black boxers, that had little hearts on them. A smile came on her face when she saw his boxers. "Nice boxers."

Miroku smirked up at her, as he placed his hands on her hips. grinding her core to his heated hardened member. Sango gasped and looked down to his heated arousal. "See something you like."

Sango glared down at him, wrapping her small hand around his member giving him a hard squeeze. Miroku jumped and groaned.

"Feel something you like." Sango asked Miroku before getting off him. "Hey where are you going." Miroku cryed.

Sango looked over her shoulder. "Getting some fresh air, what not man enough to finish yourself."

Miroku groaned, lifting his hips and pulled up his pants. "Bitch." Miroku whispered.

"Prick."

Sango walked from the living room and slammed the door behind her. looking around for the others, finding everybody sitting outside talking.

---------------------------------

Kagome reached over and grabbed a piece and started eating. Inuyasha watched her eat as he rubbed her stomach. "How's my baby's doing."

Kagome waited in till her mouth was empty before answering him. "Where doing really good."

"Good, I don't know what I would do if I lost one of you." Inuyasha told Kagome.

"Can I ask u something."

Both Kagome and Inuyasah turned and looked at Bankotsu. "Sure."

---------------------------------

"Hey whats going on."

Everydody turned around and looked at Sango, standing by the door.

"Just talking." Kagome told Sango.

Sango nodded as she walked over to the table and sat down, grabbing a piece of pizza taking a bit of it. "Whatcha talking about, whats going on." Sango asked after swollening the food in her mouth.

"Bankotsu was just about to ask us a question." Sesshomaru told Sango. "Where's Miroku." Kagome asked Sango.

"I'm here."

Everybody turend around again, as they watched Miroku walk into the kitchen his a towel in his hand, just finishing from drying his wet hair.

Sango laughted, everybody turned and looked at her, she didn't look at them, she turned to Miroku. "So did you in joy your cold shower."

Kagome started to laugh, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku all looked at her, more like glareing at her, she quickly shut her mouth.

Miroku quickly joined the group, sitting down beside Sango, slipping a hand under the table placing it on her thigh giving in a good squeeze.

Sango jumped in her seat, a light blush formed on her face. "Sango are you feeling alright."

Sango turned and looked at Kagome. "Ya I'm ok. just a little hot."

Miroku smirked with her words. "Hot huh." Miroku whispered to her.

"Oh ok, if your not feeling well, then you can go lay down, I'll just fell you in later." Kagome told Sango.

"No it's alright." Sango told Kagome, pushing Miroku's hand from her thigh, getting to her feet, she walked over to an empty seat my Kagome.

Inuyasha turned and looked at Bankotsu. "Ask away."

Bankotsu turned and looked at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Ok, what I wanted to ask you was, I think I found away, away to beat Naraku, but I have this feeling your not going to like it." Bankotsu said.

"Ok, out with it, what is it." Inuyasha said.

Clearing this throat Bankotsu looked at Kagome. "We have to draw Naraku out, after the wedding thing, Naraku went into hiding, his planning something, I know he is, So what we have to do is to get him to come out."

Inuyasha looked at Bankotsu. "And how will we do that, do you have an plans." Inuyasha asked.

"Yes I do, and thats what your not going to like." Bankotsu told Inuyasha.

"Well, just tell us, then we will decide if we like it or not." Kagome told Bankotsu

Bankotsu looked down at Inuyasha, not having the heart to look over at Kagome in his lap.

"When I tell you my plan, you can't say a word." Bankotsu told the group.

They all nodded telling him to continue.

"We still use the news about Inuyasha being dead, that little Kagome here is all alone in the world, with her friends, Miroku having Sango, Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru having Rin, there still together going to get married, going to live out there lives together, but here is still Kagome with child and still alone... I think that will draw Naraku out, waiting to want kagome to want him, to not be alone anymore."

Everybody looked over at Bankotsu. "Like hell, your."

Inuyasha shout his mouth when Kagome covered his mouth with her hand. Inuyasha pushed her hand from his mouth.

"Inuyasha before you say another word, I want you to think about this, I really think this will work." Kagome told him.

Inuyasha looked at her like she was nut. "What are you thinking in that head of your angel, Well whatever it is, stop, Where not doing this." Inuyasha told Kagome, when he looked at Bankotsu. "I'm sorry buddy, but this isn't going to work, I'm not going to send her out there alone."

"She won't be alone, I'll be there every step of the way." Bankotsu told Inuyasha.

"How, when Naraku knows your not on his side." Inuyasha asked Bankotsu.

"I have my ways, lets just do this, and get Naraku out of our lives forever, please Inuyasha, I want this all over." Kagome told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked down at the girl in his lap, looking at her sad face, her pleading face. Looking up at the ceiling. "Fine." He whispered out.

A smile came to her face. "What was that, I didn't quite hear you." Kagome asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. "Oh you heard me, Don't make me say it again, or I might change my mind." Inuyasha told Kagome.

Kagome smiled and looked over at Bankotsu. "So how do you want to do this." Kagome asked Bankotsu.

A smirk came to Bankotsu's face, "Well start tonight, spend the night together if you want, but tonight Kagome will be moving out, wanting to get away from the two happy little familys, I will have Shippo move with Miroku and Sango, and her brother."

"What why tonight." Inuyasha asked, as he wrapped his arms around Kagome tighter. Kissing the side of her neck.

"The faster we get this over and done with the faster, you guys can get married, to get ready for that baby to be born." Bankotsu told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded and turned to face Kagome, getting to his feet with Kagome still in his arms, he turned to face his friends and brother. "I need to be alone right now with her, so I'll need you guys to work on the plan." Inuyasha told them.

Sesshomaru nodding, knowing he was laying most of his hope on him, knowing he trusted him to get Kagome out of anything.

---------------------------------

After Inuyasha and Kagome where gone the group started working on the plan.

"Ok, Bankotsu, this was your idea, what are we going to do." Sango asked.

Sesshomaru was about to ask something when something caught the corner of his eye, Rin was coming down the stairs, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Whats going on." She asking in a small sleepy voice.

Sango turned and looked at her friend coming down the stairs. "Oh, just working on a plan to get Naraku to come out of hiding." Sango told Rin.

"Oh." Rin whispered as she walked over to Sesshomaru and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hows everything going." Rin asked.

"Don't know yet, right now Inuyasha and Kagome left, she will be moving out today, so start the plan, so they will be back later, so right now where working on getting something planned." Sesshomaru told Rin.

"Oh, I hope this doesn't take long, Kagome will be having her baby soon. in about two months." Rin told Sesshomaru.

"If everything works out, then this shouldn't take long." Sesshomaru told Rin.

"Come Rin, join us, and help us make a plan." Sango told Rin.

Rin nodded her head, and joined her friends.

"So what do you have so far." Rin asked.

"Kagome will move out, with Me and you Miroku and Sango, happy together, We want Naraku to think, she's lonely, so he'll come for her." Sesshomaru told Rin.

"It was Bankotsu's idea." Miroku told Rin.

"I like it, it just might work." Rin told Bankotsu.

"But what did Inuyasha say to this." Rin asked.

"He didn't like it, well I could tell he really hated it, at first, but Kagome talked to him, she told him that she really whats Naraku out of there lives for good, so in the end he said yes." Sesshomaru told Rin.

Rin nodded and looked at Bankotsu, "So what will we do when Naraku comes for her." Rin asked.

"Thats what where working on now." Sango told Rin.

Rin nodded. "What should we do with him."

"I'm pretty sure Inuyasha's going to kill him." Sesshomaru told Rin.

Rin nodded again. "I don't blame him, I would do it myself."

Sesshomaru nodded and silently agreed with her.

---------------------------------

Inuyasha carried Kagome from the house, he took her to the back yard, where the swimming pool and hot tub was, and sat down on one of the chairs on the deck.

Relaxing with Kagome in his lap, he rested his forhead on her's. "You know I can't do this." Kagome signed and looked deep into his eyes. "I know baby, But I what to do this, I what this over and done with." Inuyasha kissed her forhead, before pulling her tighter to his chest. "I'm sorry I can't do this. I can't stop thinking about what will happen if he gets his hands on you, What he'll do to you, what he'll do to the baby."

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha. "If he loves me, He won't do anything." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"He loves you, We won't love my child, He might hurt our baby, before our after she's done." Inuyasha told Kagome.

"Well if were lucky we might just end it all on the first night, I'm with him." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"What no, There's no way, I'll let you send a night with him, I don't what him touching you." Inuyasha yelled.

"Just trust me, everything will all work out, I just know it will." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"Well thats all I'm giving you, all I'm giving you is oneday, Do what you what with it." Inuyasha told Kagome.

"That will have to do, I'll do my best." Kagome told Inuyasha as she hugged him.

"I'll stay here, you go and tell the others, how long your giving me." Kagome told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded, he kissed her on the forehead before putting her on the chair beside him. Inuyasha walked back to the house, and enter the door, looking behind him before going in, giving Kagome a smile. Kagome smiled back.

---------------------------------

"We have oneday."

The group turned around and looked at Inuyasha. "Huh."

"I'm giving you oneday, thats all, I already told Kagome, and she agreed." Inuyasha told the group.

They nodded. "So she moves out tonight, goes to a hotel, Bankotsu, sends word, that Kagome moved out of her old lovers house, and hope Naraku shows up." Sesshomaru said.

"That should work, lets hope it works." Miroku said.

Inuyasha nodded, before turning around and going back outside, closeing the door behind him.

---------------------------------

Inuyasha returned back outside.

He didn't really have that many words, shock was written all over his face, he returned to find the love of his life, sitting in the hot tub, with no clothing on.

Grinnig Inuyasha pulled his shirt over his head throwing it to the ground. undoing the button to his pants, not bothering to pull them off, before walking down the stairs to the hot tub.

"Hello angel." Inuyasha grinned down at Kagome.

Kagome jumped, as she looked up at him. Batting her eyelashes at him. "Hello baby, you kinda missed something." Kagome told Inuyasha as she put her hands ont he edge of Inuyasha's pants tugging on them.

Inuyasha chuckled, as he fell to his kness infront of her, the hot water only coming up to this chest.

"What are you do...i..n..g..." Kagome mumbled out, as Inuyasha's mouth lached on to her left breast. as his hand worked her other breast.

"mmm, Inu..." Kagome mumbled out, as she let a groan.

"Tell me what you want angel." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome moaned as he talked, the air from his mouth, made her nipples harden, as a shiver went down her body.

Resting her head on Inuyasha's shoulder as he sucked on her breasts. "I what your pants off now." Kagome whispered back.

"Your wish is my..." Inuyasha whispered, but didn't get to finished as Kagome pulled his mouth to hers.

"Good boy." Kagome whispered as she tugged his pants off, threwing them to the side on the pool. Leaving him only in his boxers.

"Now tell me what you want." Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Thats simply, I want you." Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear.

"You already have me." Kagome told her lover.

"True, I have your love, I have your body, but in some ways its not enough, when I'm not holding you in my arms." Inuyasha whispered.

"I love it, when you talk to me like that, your words, then I remember it was why I fell for you, the day when Miroku brought you, to my house to pick me up, that was when I fell in love with you, I remember it was the look in your eyes." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"It was your eyes, that lead me to you, it was my first day of school, after moving here with my brother from the states five years ago, I remember you, you loved your friends, you where always laughing, you where always happy, thats what made me love you." Inuyasha told Kagome.

"You've been in love with me for that long, why didn't you ever ask me out before, why didn't you ever tell me." Kagome asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, quickly turning around with his back to the wall. and Kagome on his chest, with her legs wrapped around his waist, holding her up.

"I never deserved you in my life, around that time, my life wasn't very good, that was around the time I lost my family." Inuyasha told Kagome, as he rested his forehead on hers.

Kagome turned her face and moved more up his body, licking and sucking up his neck, "mmmm" Kagome smirked and moved up to kiss his lips, sucking his bottom lip. "Thats right baby." Kagome whispered well kissing him.

Inuyasha moved his arms to her bottom to move her body more up his, his manhood, rested on her heated core. Pushing in till he was all in her. Kagome threw her head back, as she moaned in pleasure. Wrapping her arms and legs tighter around him.

Moving his body, he turned around so her back was at the edge on the pool, with my arm wrapped around her, his other hand was on the back of her neck. "Put your arms around your back on the edge and hold on." Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear.

Kagome did what she was told, wrapping her legs around her tighter pulling his hips to hers, as he trusted into her, pulling out, so is tips was just at her entrance, and trusting back into her.

Not wanting the others to know what they where doing, She hide her face in his neck, screaming as the pleasure ran threw her body, she could feel the burning run threw her body, the pleasure was to much, she threw her head back and moan, as he did the same thing over and over again, each trust was building up.

Inuyasha rested his sweety forehead on her chest, as he pulled his harden member from her body to thrust back into her.

"Please."

Kagome moaned as his trusts slowed down, her legs tighted around him, trying to make his trusts harder and strong.

"Please what baby, tell me what you want." Inuyasha whispered in her chest.

"Please don't slow down." Kagome begged.

"What the hell."

Inuyasha quickly covered Kagome's body, and turned and looked at Bankotsu standing by the hot tub.

"What the fuck are you doing standing there." Inuyasha yelled at Bankotsu.

"I was coming, wait wrong word, I was wondering when you wanted to move Kagome out." Bankotsu laughed.

"shut up, go back inside well be right in." Inuyasha told Bankotsu.

Bankotsu laughed as he turned arouns and went back inside.

Inuyasha watched as his friend went back inside, after the door was closed he looked down at Kagome, who was hidden in his arms.

Kagome laughed as she unwrapped her legs from around him, and kissed him one more time, before walking from the hot tub, Inuyasha right behind them, putting her clothing back on, Inuyasha kissed her one more time before going back in the house, awaiting the horror that awaited them, know Bankotsu must have told them, what he saw them doing in the hot tub.


	60. Chapter 56

Disclamier : I own nothing, but my own storie line.

Chapter 56: Is love worth it

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It didn't take long, for Inuyasha and Kagome to see what was going on, Bankotsu was sitting at the kitchen table, with the rest of the group. Rin and Sango where looking at them, as Miroku and Sesshomaru where looking else where, It didn't take long at all.

One minutes Inuyasha was standing beside her, the next he was gone, she turned around and Bankotsu was gone as well. "Just great." She whispered before walking over to her friends.

"So whats going on." Kagome asked.

Sango and Rin both started laughting. "I guess Bank got a little show." Right away her face turned a bright pink. "Inuyasha kill the little fucker." Kagome yelled.

Sango, Rin, Miroku and Sesshomaru where all shocked at the words that came out of her mouth. Kagome shock her head as she sat down. A few seconds later Inuyasha was standing beside her. "Whats going on, are you ok?"

Kagome looked up at him and smiled. "Of course."

Inuyasha nodded as he sat beside her. "Ok."

Not long after Bankotsu returned to the kitch table. Both Inuyasha and Kagome glared at him. "What is was funny." He whispered before looking around the table. "So whats the plan."

Inuyashas signed. "Right now, where just going to pack up her things, as Sesshomaru finds a place for her, Some where safe."

Bankotsu nodded as Sesshomaru got to his feet. "I'll be back soon." With that he was gone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha and Kagome made there way to there bedroom. "Don't worrie, everything will be fine, Everything will work out, Sesshomaru will be there." Kagome told her lover as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "I know, I just can't seem to let you go." He whispered into her hair.

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his, he jumped when he felt the baby kick. "I can't do this." He said.

Kagome signed. "Yes you can and you will." Kagome told him as she pulled away to look at him. "I what him gone, this is the only to do it." She told him.

Inuyasha nodded before pulled her back to him. "I know I just don't want you to be alone with him. I don't have him touching you."

She pulled him into a tight hug. "I would let him." Inuyasha looked down to her. "You won't be able to stop him." She smiled up to him. "Yes I can, If he even trys to hurt me or our baby, I'll kill him myself." She whispered. Inuyasha nodded before pulling away from her. "Ok lets get you packed before I change my mind." He whispered. Kagome nodded as she helped me find the things she would need.

"Sometimes I wonder." Kagome mumbled.

Inuyasha turned and looked over to her, wondering what she was talking about. "Wondering what baby?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome signed as she sat on the edge of the bed. "If it's all worth it." She whispered.

Inuyasha walked back over to her and fell to his knees in front of her. "If whats worth it?" He asked.

She looked up into his bright eyes. "If our love is worth it."


	61. Chapter 57

Disclamier : I own nothing, but my own storie line.

Chapter 57: Is love worth it

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha sat there in shock, Did she just really ask him that? Did she really dout there love? Was there anything really to dout.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome pushed Inuyasah aside as she got to her feet. "Just forget about it, Just forget I said anything." She whispered. Inuyasha got to his feet and walked over to her and pulled Kagome to his chest. " How can you ask me to forget it. When you just asked me if our love was worth it." Inuyasha almost yelled.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha middle and pulled him tighter against her as she could get him. "I'm just really scared." She whispered.

Inuyasha signed. "I know you are, I'm scared to." Inuyasha whispered.

"No you don't understand how scared I am. I'm Having a Child Inuyaha, I was having Twins, And I already lost a child, I can't go threw that again." Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome tighter to his chest. "I know baby, I know." He whispered.

Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes as tears fell from hers. "Our love will always be worth it." She whispered.

Kagome moved away from Inuyasha again, and moved over to her bathroom. "Can you get my bags for me. I'll start packing." kagome told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gave Kagome the best smile he could at his moment, and he nodded and went to get her bag so she could pack her things.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha stayed around for a couple of hours to help Kagome pack her bag, Then he left when Sesshomaru showed up.

Sesshomaru helped Kagome move into her new place.

"Thanks Sesshomaru." Kagome mumbled as she hugged him.

"Don't worrie, You will be watched, Nothing will happen to you or your baby." Sesshomaru told Kagome.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru. "Where is he?" She whispered. Sesshomaru signed.. "He's around, It's just hard on him." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome looked Sesshomaru in the eye. "I'm sorry, you have to tell him I'm sorry, I know he wanted to wait a few more days before doing this, But I wanted to get this over and done with." Kagome told Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru turned and looked out of the window. "He already knows, He understands how you feel." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome signed as she pushed her bags from the bed, they hit the floor. Sesshomaru turned around and looked when he bags hit the ground. Kagome jumped when Sesshomaru turned fast. "Sorry, I just don't see why I should unpack, I might only be here for a few days." Kagome told him.

Sesshomaru nodded before turning back to looking outside again. "I'll be leaving soon." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome nodded before laying down on the bed. "Thanks you can go now, All we can do is wait now." Kagome told him.

Sesshomaru nodded as he moved to the door. "I'll be close." He whispered before leaving.


	62. note

NOTE :

ALL CHAPTERS WILL BE EDITED, AND REPLACED. THE LAST CHAPTER HAS BEEN WRITTEN, JUST NEED TO GET IT BETAED


	63. Chapter 58

: A Little Note : Here is the long waited last chapter. Sorry it took so long.

Disclamier : I own nothing, but my own storie line.

Chapter 58: Life as we know it

* * *

Kagome looked around the small room she was sitting in, The window was really small with not much of a view, It was starting to rain outside, when the small breeze got around the room, she got a chill down her back before she got up and closed the window.

She looked around once more outside before closing the blinds and moving to the small kitchen, where her bags still sat on the counter where Inuyasha put them. Sesshomaru asked her to unpack everything to make it look more real, then it really was.

She jumped when her phoned started to ring from the front room, she grabbed her small bag before going to the ring phone, She looked down at the caller id, not knowing the number or the name.

"So it begains."

Kagome took a deep breath in before answering the phone. "Hello. "

There was silence for the first few seconds. "Hello." She asked again, not getting an answer, she was about to hang up the phone.

"Don't Hang up. " The voice quickly said. "Don't talk just lisen."

Kagome was shocked think the call was form Naraku, She listened to the person the phone, she didn't say a word she waited for them to continue.

"You must not go threw with this, Get out of the building as soon as you can, don't even worry about your stuff, get out, there will be a cab waiting for you, Get in the car, and go back to the Hanyou."

Kagome was shocked and scared at the same time. "Whats going on?" She quickly asked.

"You must not ask question, you must not stay there, why are you still on the phone ? You must leave now. " The voice yelled.

Kagome didn't ask twice, she dropped the phone and ran from the room, she quickly unlocked the door and ran down the hallway. she ran around the corner, before she could get any where she ran into a hard body, she almost fall to the floor but an arm wrapped around her body pulling her body to there chest.

Kagome stood still for a moment trying to get the air back in her lungs. "Look who it is, never would have thought I would run into you in a place like this."

Kagome pushed away from the chest she was leaning on and looked up at the face of the person she ran into. "Oh."

"Hello to you to Kagome." He had a big smile on his face.

"Koga.... What are you doing here ? " She asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Koga ask as he moved closer to her.

Kagome moved back a few steps. "Sorry can't stay and talk I have a car outside waiting for me, I really need to go." Kagome told Koga.

koga moved closer for ever step she did. "How are you doing Kagome?" Koga asked with husky.

Kagome looked away from Koga. " I need to go, I have some place I need to be, I have a car waiting." Kagome told Koga again.

"Kagome, Kagome, whats this ? A baby on the way, and from the smell of things it's Mutt's. "

Kagome took a step back when she hit the wall. " Please Koga I really need to go." Kagome begged. In a second Koga was standing in front of her, pushing her body more into the wall. "Thats right Kagome Beg." Koga whispered in her ear, before moving his face away from hers his kicked up her neck. Kagome slammed her eyes closed, as tears ran down her face. "Please don't do this."

Before Koga could slam his lips on hers He was pulled away from Kagome and slammed into the other side of the hallway, Not looking up at the person that helped her, she fell to her kness behind him. "Thank you." She whispered.

She looked up when her body was lifted from the ground, She looked into Black eyes, Her eyes widened in shock. "No." She whispered before everything went black, as she passed out.

He smiled down at her. "I got you now Kagome, Everything going to be alright." Naraku whispered before turing around to leave the building.

"Your not taking her anywhere." Koga mumbled as he pulled himself from the floor. Naraku turned around and looked at the wolf. "And your going to stop me ? " Naraku asked.

Koga let a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Yes, yes I am."

Naraku laughted. "You and want Army."

Koga slowly looked up at Naraku, He had the biggest shit eatting grin on his face that Naraku took a step back, Not even realizing he did so. "This on."

Walking around the corner, each man stopped to stand beside Koga.

Naraku took another step back that he was really aware of.

"Thanks Koga for the help, Didn't think you would show up." Inuyasha Laughed

Beside Inuyasha stood Sesshomaru, Miroku and Bankotsu holding his Bonryu.

Inuyasha took a step forward. "Just hand Kagome over to me Naraku." Inuyasha warned Naraku.

"And why would I do that ? You won't hurt me when I'm holding her now would you ? " Naraku said.

"This all ends here tonight Naraku, there's no more getting away. " Inuyasha warned Naraku again.

"Ha ha ha, Ya It will all end for you all tonight." Naraku laughted.

"Come on Kagome open your eyes." Inuyasha whispered.

Naraku looked down at the woman in his arms, She will dies here tonight, if you won't let me leave his places, this is the only warning I'm giving you." Naraku warned them as he looked up from Kagome and looked Inuyasha in the eyes.

"You understand that I can't let you take her from here." Inuyasha told Naraku.

Naraku smiled. "So your going to let your mate and unborn pup die here today." Naraku asked.

"Thats never going to happen." Inuyasha told him.

Just then Inuyasha told another step forward when Kagome opened her mouth and screamed. Naraku looked down again at the woman in his arms. She was still sleeping and the looks of it, she was having a really bad dream.

"Come on Kagome open your eyes." Inuyasha whispered again... Just then her eyes did open this time. She blinked a few times before looked around the room trying to understand what was going on.

"Inuyasha, whats going on ? " Kagome asked.

"It's ok baby, everythings going to be alright." Inuyasha told Kagome.

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru and the others, then looked up at Naraku. She tyred pushing against his chest, but his grip around her only tightened. "Please." Kagome whispered "Let me go."

The Fear in her voice was enough to make Inuyasha more mad then he was. He started to take another step forward when Sesshomaur places his hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Wait ! " He whispered. Inuyasha tooked from Kagome to Sesshomaru. "Why ? " He almost shouted. "Can't you see she's scared."

Sesshomaru never even took his eyes off Naraku to look at his brother. "Yes I'm very aware of that." Inuyasha pushed his hand from his shoulder. "Then why are you still standing there ?" Inuyasha yelled.

This time Sesshomaru looked to his brother. "Do you really want Kagome and your child to die here tonight." He asked Inuyasha.

"KAGOME."

Everybody turned to look at the new person that now stood in the hall.

"What the hell are you doing here. " Inuyasha yelled.

"Kagome." She whispered again. "You must let her go." She yelled.

Inuyasha pushed passed his brother to stand infront of the her. "Who the hell are you ? And why are you here?" Inuyasha yelled.

"My name is Ayame, I'm here to help Kagome."

Inuyasha looked from Ayame to Kagome. "How do you know Kagome ? How the hell did you know we where here? " Inuyasha screamed.

Ayame took a small step back from the pissed Hanyou. "Why don't you shut up and get her back from that Demon." Ayame Screamed back at Inuyasha. He nodded before going to stand back beside his brother and friends. Ayame stood on the other side of Sesshomaru.

"Your the one."

Everybody looked at Kagome. "The one what." Naraku asked. Kagome looked back at him before moving her eyes back to Ayame. "Your the one that called me, a few moments ago." Kagome mumbled. She smiled back at kagome. "Ya and you would have made it, if it wasn't for that stupid Wolf."

Koga turned and looked at her. "Hey, what did I do.?" Koga screamed back.

Not bothering to answer the wolf's question, she looked back over to where Naraku stood with Kagome in his arms. "Naraku let her go. you already no your not going to live threw this, Just put her down and get out of here." Ayame Told Naraku.

Inuyasha pushed Sesshomau away from Ayame. "No way in hell is he getting out of here alive." He screamed.

"Inuyasha has a point there." Bankotsu said.

"Ya I would have to agree." Miroku backed him up.

Ayame turned and looked at them both. "Don't you see this is the only way." Inuyasha took a step closer to her. "And why is that, huh, We can take him, he doesn't stand a chance."

Ayame placed her placed her hands on her hips. "So what do you plan on doing, Fighting Naraku with Kagome in his arms?" Ayame asked.

Inuyasha looked from Ayame to Naraku with Kagome in his arms. "We just need a plane to get her out of them." Inuyasha whispered. Ayame turned her full attention on Inuyasha. "Ok, I'm listening, Whats this big plane you think you have in that big head of yours."

Inuyasha glared at her but didn't say aword. "We need a distraction, something to make him forget about Kagome for a moment." Inuyasha whispered.

"That means I'm up." Bankotsu said.

Inuyasha turned to look at him. "What why you." Inuyasha asked. "He might still think I'm playing you. " Bankotsu told them. " All I need to do is trick him into believing I'm betraying you." Bankotsu said as he pulled his Bonryu up over his shoulder. "This might work." Sesshomaru said.

Everbody turned to look at him. "And why do you say that." Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru turned and looked from his brother to his friend. "Beacuse he did it before."

"Hey, thats not far, they where going to kill him if he didn't." Inuyasha said. "Yes but he still did it to stay alive, so why won't he do it again."

"He's got a point there." Miroku mumbled.

Both Bankotsu and Inuyasha glared at him. "Hey, don't get mad at me."Miokru mumbled as he raised his hands to his chest. "It's true, It just might work." Miroku said. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Ok go." Sesshomaru said. "Huh" Inuyasha said. But before he was answered Bankotsu moved passed everybody and walked towards Naraku half way there he turned around and raised his Bonryu at Inuyasha and his friends.

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha screamed.

"Sorry Inuyasha, this was the only way. It had to happen this way." Bankotsu said.

Naraku smiled and looked pleased. "See Inuyasha, See where his loyalties lie." Naraku smirked. "He has always been with me, He's been working with me, I hired him to kill you all." Naraku screamed.

Bankotsu turned and looked at Naraku. "It's time for you to kill them all." He told Naraku. He walked over to Bankotsu and stood beside him. "Yes, I think it's time I killed them all for good this time." Naraku said.

Naraku looked at Kagome one more time before handing him to Bankotsu. "Give me your halberd." Naraku asked.

Bankotsu smiled before he moved his Halberd and slammed it down on the ground, Naraku jumped back not to get hit with it. "Inuyasha take her." Bankotsu screamed

He didn't need to be told twice, Inuyasha was at Bankotsu side in less then a second, He took Kagome from his arms and ran back to Sesshomaru. "Here take her, I'm going to kill him myself." Inuyasha told Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha and Kagome at the same time to move they away from the blast that was coming there way from Naraku. "Lets do this." They could here Bankotsu screaming as he ran at Naraku again. "Inuyasha, you must help him." Kagome told Inuyasha, He nodded before passing her to Sesshomaru. He didn't even look back as he ran into the fight that would change everything for the rest of there lives.

THE END


	64. Little note

A Little life in high school note :0)

I will be working on this story to fix all the errors. Then I'll be working on a second part.


End file.
